


An Alluring Temptation | TaeGi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Gender Fluid Min Yoongi | Suga, Gender Identity, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Childhood Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, Other, Park Jimin Is a Good Friend, Top Kim Taehyung | V, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 41,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "Dude, your sister's friend is hot.... ""She's not like most people...""I can't get her out of my head... there's something just so intoxicating about her."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pluto_N_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_N_R/gifts).



"Dude, your sister's friend is hot.... so is your sister." Jungkook said to Taehyung as he sat down next to his best friend. Taehyung glared at Jungkook. "I will murder you in your sleep if you even think about touching or going near my sister." Jungkook chuckled. "Calm down... but isn't her friend hot?"

Taehyung sighed and shrugged before looking over at the table his sister was seated at. He looked from his sister to the girl Jungkook and he were talking about. She was cute from where Taehyung was seated. She had a small round face. Long black hair with mint green ends, that she was in the process of brushing behind her ear as she continued to read her book. Taehyung couldn't see her features too well, but her side profile was nice. 

Taehyung watched as his sister talked to some of the other girls that were also seated at the table. He sighed and pulled out his lunch. He opened the lunch box without looking at it. Jungkook snickered. "Nice lunch box, Kim. I didn't know you had such a big crush on me." Taehyung furrowed his eye brows at his best friend. 

Jungkook pointed to the lid of the lunch box that had Jungkook's name written multiple times with hearts around it. Taehyung groan and closed the lunch box before grabbing it and walking over to his sister. "Jennie!" Jennie stopped talking to her friends to look over at her older brother who was walking towards her and her group of friends. 

"Oh my god, your brother is so fucking hot Jennie!" One of the girls said. "Seriously, I bet he's amazing in bed." Jennie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Um, Ew. Can you guys not?" Jennie looked over at her best friend, the girl whose nose was stuck in a book. She sighed and rolled her eyes before yanking the book from her hands. 

"Tell them to stop talking about how hot my brother is. You understand right?" The girl looked around before her eyes landed on Taehyung who was standing in front of their table now. She looked him up and down before holding her hand out. "He's okay, nothing to fan-girl over." 

Taehyung bit his tongue as he glared at the girl who just called his looks mediocre. Jennie smiled and returned the girl's book. "Thank you! See, this is why you're my best friend!" Jennie's other friends rolled their eyes. "She literally just started today." One of Jennie's friends sneered. 

Taehyung sighed. "Jennie, I accidentally grabbed your lunch box. You'd think you would of gotten a new one by now." Taehyung said with a smirk before he place the lunch box down in front of Jennie. 

Jennie blushed and held the lunch box tightly against her heart. "Did-" Taehyung nodded. "Yeah, but can I have my lunch now?" Jennie groaned "NO! This is a disaster!"

Taehyung sighed and grabbed Jennie's backpack and pulled his lunch box out. "Oh get over it. I'm sure he was flattered." Taehyung said. Jennie pouted up at her older brother.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Remember our rule?" Jennie sighed and nodded. "No dating each other's friends..." Taehyung smirked. "It's not a problem for me... no offense ladies." Taehyung patted his sister on top of her head. "Don't take the wrong lunch next time and I won't have to embarrass you." 

Jennie pouted more and looked over at Jungkook who was watching the whole exchange from his and Taehyung's table. Taehyung looked at his sister's mysterious new best friend. He scoffed, turned and walked away. 

"He really has no affect on you?" One of Jennie's friends asked. The next girl didn't respond. Jennie tapped on the book. "She asked you a question." The girl looked up from her book and sighed. "No, he really doesn't have any affect on me." 

Jennie's friends gasped. "You must be the only girl in the school, besides Jennie of course, that hasn't been smitten by Kim Taehyung. He's the hottest guy at our school." "Give her a week, she'll be head-over-heels for him." The girl shrugged and closed her book. "I have much more important things to worry about. Jennie, I'm going to the library." 

Taehyung finally got to eat his lunch. Jungkook smiled. "So, does your sister still have the hots for me?" Taehyung glared at the younger. "One, even if she did, she's off limits to you. and two, don't say 'hots'. You sound weird." Jungkook rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, well, what about her friend? Is she hotter up close?" Taehyung shrugged. "I mean yeah, but that was until she insulted me." Jungkook chuckled. "Ooo, feisty, I like it. How did she insult you?" Taehyung pouted. "She said I was 'okay' looking, that there was nothing to 'fan-girl' over." Taehyung rolled his eyes and angrily stuffed his lunch box in his backpack. 

Jungkook raised his eye brows. "I'm assuming you don't like her?" Taehyung stood up and slung his back pack over his shoulder. "When have I ever showed any interest in any girls here?" Jungkook chuckled and copied Taehyung's movements.

They began to walk towards the entrance of the lunch room when Jennie ran past them. "Wait! Wait, Yoonji! I'll come with you!" Taehyung and Jungkook watched as Taehyung's little sister caught up with the girl who had insulted Taehyung and his blessed good looks. Taehyung scoffed. "Yoonji... I can't even stand her name." 

-

Taehyung was at his locker packing his things. He could wait to get home and lay down. Maybe he'd take a nap, or actually do his homework. He happily sighed to himself before he turned around and was met with his little sister. "Can you drop us off at the cafe down the street from our house?" Jennie asked. 

Taehyung sighed out and looked at the girl who stood behind his sister. Her arms were crossed over her small chest. Her weight was shifted to one leg, while the other stuck out impatiently. She briefly made eye contact with Taehyung before rolling her eyes and looking away again.

Taehyung smirked and looked back at his sister. "Fine, but you two are walking home." Yoonji scoffed and chuckled a bit. "Figures." She mumbled. Taehyung pushed past his sister and Yoonji. "Come on, I have things to do." 

Jennie and Yoonji followed Taehyung out to his car. "Yoonji, you can sit in the front. I need to change in the back." Yoonji glared over at Taehyung, who returned her glare. He unlocked the doors and got in. Jennie threw her back pack in first before gasping. "Guys, I forgot something! I'll be right back." Jennie said before sprinting off towards the school. 

Taehyung sighed and looked over at Yoonji. "Can I help you with something?" she asked. Taehyung chuckled a bit. "I'm just wondering why someone like you is so bitter and cold towards everyone." Yoonji rolled her eyes before digging through her backpack to find a hair tie. 

Taehyung watched as she pulled her long black hair with mint green ends up into a high pony tail. "I'm not cold and bitter. I'm truthful and serious." Taehyung looked her over, her pale skin looked so soft, just like her hair looked soft. 

Taehyung's eyes traveled down her body. He saw a colorful tattoo peeking out every time she would raise her chest as she breathed. Her chest area was more on the small size, but Taehyung could careless. He was an ass guy anyways, and by his standers, Yoonji had a really nice ass. He smirked a bit as he looked down at her waist and hips. 

He liked the fact that her hips were a bit wider, so she was almost an hour-glass shape. Then, Taehyung's eyes traveled down to her thighs. He blushed a bit as inappropriate thoughts suddenly rushed through his head. Her thighs were perfect, not too skinny and not too big. Taehyung wanted to dig his nails into them as he kissed along her inner thigh.

Taehyung looked back up at her face. He blushed a bit as she stared at him. "Are you done devouring me with your eyes, you fucking perv?"

Any thoughts Taehyung had been having of the younger female quickly vanished as her witty mouth turned him off. "I wasn't even looking at you like that." Taehyung said as he looked out the window. Yoonji rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks Tae! We'll see you at home." Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "We?!" Yoonji smiled at him condescendingly. Taehyung scoffed and looked away, only to quickly turn his head back to watch her step out of the car. Taehyung leaned his head to the side to get a better look at Yoonji's backside. 

The dirty thoughts from earlier began to rush back to him. He blushed once his sister poked her head through the window. "Need something?" Taehyung parked and turned off the car before getting out. "Coffee." Taehyung said as he walked to the door and held it open. Jennie smiled and walked inside. "Thanks Tae." Taehyung nodded and looked over at Yoonji. "Ladies first." Yoonji rolled her eyes and walked inside. 

Taehyung followed close behind, looking down the whole time. He just wanted to touch her soft skin just a little bit. Yoonji turned her head to look back at Taehyung. Her eyes trailed down to Taehyung's crotch. She looked back up at Taehyung's eyes and cocked an eyebrow. She put her hair down, it came down and covered her ass, much to Taehyung's disappointment, until he felt what Yoonji had been looking at before. 

He turned red and started to back up towards the door. "I- uh, I'll see you both at home!" He said before running back out to his car and leaving. Yoonji leaned in close to Jennie's ear. "Your brother is weird and a pervert." Jennie laughed. "Wait, he was checking you out?" Yoonji nodded as she put her hair back up. "He's checked me out twice as far as I know." 

Jennie gasped a bit. "Seriously?! He's NEVER showed interest in one of my friends!" Yoonji sighed and pouted. "Jennie, no. He doesn't know and I'd rather keep it that way until graduation. No one, but you knows." Jennie sighed. "If I can confirm he doesn't care about that stuff... then could we mess with him?" Yoonji shrugged.

They walked up and ordered their coffees and sat down at a small table once they received them. "So, Missy, your plan was to just show up to school, shove me into a janitor's closet and tell me everything?" Yoonji smiled and nodded. "Pretty much!" Jennie chuckled. 

"It's kinda funny, you came out of the closet, in a closet." Yoonji rolled her eyes at Jennie's lame joke before chuckling a bit at it herself. "I hate that you had to move away to come out." Jennie said as the atmosphere became serious again. Yoonji smiled and waved Jennie off. "I just think it's hilarious that none of them recognize me. I look the same, just longer hair-" "And you got a big ass now, that my brother likes to stare at." Yoonji blushed a bit and took a sip of her coffee.

"Shhh. It's not even that big." "Big enough for my brother apparently. He had a boner?" Yoonji nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Jennie laughed and held her hand out. Yoonji slipped her hand into Jennie's. "Yoons?" "Hmm?" Jennie looked down at their hands. "What happens when you want to go back to being Yoongi?" Yoonji pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, I put my hair up, put a knitted cap on, wear baggy clothes-" 

Jennie smiled and shook her head. "I meant, like...with school?" Yoonji smiled. "Oh! That hardly ever happens, when I do and if its on a school day, my parents said that I can skip as long as I get caught up on my school work." Jennie smiled. "Well, if you ever feel that way, let me know and I'll bring your homework to you!" Yoonji chuckled. "Thanks." 

Jennie bit her bottom lip. "So... like...are your... you know..." Yoonji laughed a bit. "No, they are made out of silicone." "You had-" "Oh! No, no. They slip into my bras, I don't actually have breasts. The hair is real though." Jennie smiled and nodded. 

"Oh! So, my brother is throwing this party this weekend, please tell me you'll come? He said I couldn't invite any of my friends, but I'm pretty sure he'll say yes to you, big booty." Jennie said with a smirk. Yoonji groaned and laughed. "Its-" "Shhh, just accept it." Jennie's eyes shifted over to the door that just opened. She blushed. "Fuck! It's Jungkook!" Jennie pouted. 

She groaned more when Jimin, Taehyung's other very hot best friend, walked in after him. "Jimin too?!" Her eyes widened as Jungkook looked their way. She looked at Yoonji. "Just act cool, be natural." Yoonji chuckled and shrugged. "I'm fine." Jungkook walked over to them followed by Jimin. "Hey Jennie." "Hi Jungkook." Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows at Jennie. "Oh, he told me a long time ago to just call him Jungkook. Hi Jimin-oppa! I haven't seen you in a while." 

Jimin smiled. "I'm sorry, been busy with school work." Yoonji looked up at the two older boys who were staring at her. "Jungkook, Jimin-oppa, this is Min Yoonji." Jungkook and Jimin both pulled up chairs and smiled at Yoonji. "Hi" Jungkook said as he held his hand out. "Hello." Yoonji said before taking Jungkook's hand and shaking it. 

She then offered her hand to Jimin, who took it and placed a soft kiss upon the top of her hand. Yoonji and Jennie both raised their eyebrows. Jungkook rolled his eyes. "Really dude?" Jimin shrugged. "It was something different from what you did." Yoonji chuckled. "Well, it was very nice meeting you boys. Jennie, will you be okay by yourself?" 

Jungkook looked at Jennie and smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'll walk her home." Jennie blushed and stood up the same time as Yoonji. "I mean I can just go with you and have-" Yoonji smirk. "No, no. It's fine, I'm going a different way home." Yoonji said good bye to everyone before she walked out of the cafe and began to walk home.

"Hey! You're really going to walk all the way home in heels?" Yoonji smiled and stopped walking. She waited for the car that had been following her for about a block, to slowly come to a stop next to her. "Stalking me now?" she said as she stepped closer to the car. She leaned down and looked inside. "But to answer your question, yes. Yes I am going to walk home in heels."

She tapped the car door before getting back onto the sidewalk. Taehyung smirked and pulled over and parked his car. He got out and jogged a bit to catch up to her. He put his keys in his pocket. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes up and forward. Yoonji looked up at Taehyung and saw the concentration on his face. "Is it that hard not to stare at my ass?" Taehyung blushed a bit and smirked. "Yes, yes it is."

Yoonji blushed and was taken aback by Taehyung's straight forwardness. She rolled her eyes. "Pathetic." Taehyung looked down at her and smiled. "You know, if your feet hurt, I can carry you." "Thanks for the offer, but I'm almost home." 

Taehyung followed her up to her front door. "Okay, I'm safe now, thank you for keeping me company." She turned the key and opened the door. "Wait, Yoonji." Taehyung said as he stepped a bit closer. She turned around and cocked an eye brow. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." "Really? I mean I always start off with my right foot first when I walk-" Taehyung sighed. 

Yoonji smiled and giggled a bit, showing her cute gummy smile. Taehyung blushed a bit and smiled as he began to gain even more confidence to ask her his question.

"I'm sorry, you're right, we did. I was just trying to help Jennie out." Taehyung perked up even more. "So... you don't think I'm just 'okay' looking?" Yoonji rolled her eyes. "Why does it matter what I think?" Taehyung blushed and shrugged. Yoonji smiled and chuckled. "You've never been called anything less then cute, have you?" 

Yoonji rolled her eyes. "Oppa, don't take what I said to heart, alright? It doesn't matter what I think." Taehyung's eyebrows raised. "Oppa?" Yoonji rolled her eyes. "You're not my only oppa-" "But I'm the favorite one, right?" Yoonji reached out and patted Taehyung's, muscular, chest. "Oh.." She blushed and quickly moved her hand away. 

She cleared her throat. "Whatever floats your boat, TaeTae-oppa. Thank you again. I'll see you-" "Tomorrow? I was gonna have Jennie invite you-" "She already did. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She disappeared behind her front door. Taehyung smirked and started to walk back to his car. He looked at his phone to see a text from Jennie. 

Thanks for getting her home. 

I'm already at home, no point in waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jennie, you know we can't." Jungkook said as he started to move backwards into his room. "But you want to." 

Jungkook sighed and backed himself up against his bed, he fell down on it. "If you didn't want to, you wouldn't of had brought me to your house. Right?" Jennie said as she crawled on top of Jungkook. 

Jungkook licked his bottom lip as he stared at Jennie's lips. "Fuck... no! I'm putting my foot down." Jungkook grabbed Jennie's waist and flipped them over, then laid down next to her. "Taehyung has a thing for Yoonji." Jennie said. Jungkook chuckled. "Everyone, except Taehyung, has a thing for Yoonji." 

Jennie sat up a bit and arched an eyebrow. "Everyone?" Jungkook blushed and looked up at Jennie. "No, I- not me! I have you, kind of." Jennie sat up straight. "Kind of? Jeon Jungkook, I am not just some girl you-" 

Jungkook hoovered over Jennie as he looked into her eyes. "There has never been any other girls." "Ever?" Jungkook nodded. 

Jennie smiled and kissed Jungkook on the cheek. "I trust you. I should probably get home before Taehyung notices I'm not there..." Jungkook sighed and nodded. Jennie got up and walked over to the window. 

"Jungko-" She started to say as she turned around, Jungkook was standing behind her. "Yes?" He whispered. 

Jennie blushed and smiled before she threw her arms around Jungkook's neck and kissed him softly. Jungkook's arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Jennie slowly pulled away and smiled. "That was long over due..." Jennie said.

Jungkook chuckled a bit. "Go on, before he goes and looks through his window to see if you're over here." Jennie smiled and kissed Jungkook one last time before climbing out the window and onto the large tree branch. 

She looked through the window to make sure Taehyung wasn't in his room. She walked in and walked downstairs to find him sitting on the couch. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in." "I called for you." Taehyung said. 

Jennie smiled. "Sorry, I had my headphones in." Taehyung nodded. "How did you get home?" Jennie shrugged. "Jungkookie-oppa." Taehyung arched an eye brow. 

"Do you like him?" Taehyung asked. Jennie furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, yeah... we've-“ 

Taehyung shook his head. "No, like do you LIKE him?" Jennie sighed and pouted. "I'm sorry Tae! I tried not to, but-" Taehyung shook his head again. "It's fine." Jennie raised her eyebrows in shock. "What-" 

"If you two like each other, go ahead... that rule was more for Jimin then anyone else." Jennie giggled. "Oh my god! Wait, why the sudden change of heart?" Taehyung blushed. "Well... I kind of... ugh well, I don't know.. I think I might like Yo-" 

Jennie jumped up as there was a knock on the door. Taehyung sighed and watched her answer the door. "Hi!" Jennie said with a huge smile. Yoonji smiled back. "Sorry, I went to the wrong house, at least it wasn't too embarrassing." Yoonji said as she looked up at Jungkook. They both walked inside. 

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Jennie said to Yoonji before they both walked upstairs. Jungkook sighed and sat down next Taehyung. "You okay dude?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung nodded. "Could you stay over tonight or I stay at your house?" "I'll stay here, my mom's got some dinner thing with her friends planned." Jungkook said. 

The girls both walked back downstairs. Taehyung couldn't keep his eyes off of Yoonji, so he didn't even notice Jennie walk over to Jungkook and seat herself on his lap. "Jennie-" Jennie smiled and wrapped her arms around Jungkook's neck. Jungkook looked over at Taehyung. "Dude-" Jungkook started to say defensively. 

Taehyung turned to look at his best friend and sister. "What?"Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "Oh, she told me already, you have my blessing. Blah blah blah." Taehyung got up and walked over to Yoonji, who was looking at their family pictures. 

"So... seems like we'll be third and fourth wheeling tonight..." Yoonji looked over at Jennie and Jungkook who were being all couple-ly. Yoonji looked up at Taehyung. "Great and I'm stuck with you." 

Taehyung smirked and stepped a bit closer to Yoonji. "I mean... we don't have to be third and fourth wheels..." Yoonji raised both of her eyebrows. "If you're suggesting what I think you are-" "And what is it exactly that I'm suggesting?" 

Yoonji pointed over to Jennie and Jungkook who had started to make out with each other. "That." Taehyung smirked. "Then, yes, that's what I am suggesting." Yoonji looked at the clock. "It's seven-thirty right now, if you can last until ten'o'clock without touching me or flirting with me, I'll make out with you." Yoonji said with a shrug. 

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Yoonji bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Deal!" Taehyung said with a smirk. Taehyung turned to the new couple. "Okay! We're both really happy for you two, but I suggest that we all go get something to eat." Jennie got off of Jungkook's lap and pulled Yoonji upstairs. "We need to change! We'll be right back!" Jennie shouted. 

Yoonji watched as Jennie searched through her closet. "Jennie, what are we doing? I'm hungry..." Jennie smiled as she pulled a black super short, tight dress out. She handed it over to Yoonji. "Change." 

Yoonji blushed and shook her head. "No, I-" Jennie smirked. "Yes, you already have my brother's attention, but this will make it even worse." Yoonji pouted and began to take her shirt and jeans off. She pulled the dress on and pulled down on the sleeves. 

Jennie adjusted her chest area to make sure it was covered. She moved to look at her back side. "Damn girl. Yeah, he's gonna be drooling." Yoonji smirked. "I told him that if he can go until ten o'clock tonight without flirting with me or touching me, I'd make out with him. Now he's gonna lose!" Jennie laughed and smiled. “Then this is really going to be fun to watch.” 

Jennie sat Yoonji down on her desk chair. "I just wanna touch up your make-up and fix your hair a bit, then slip some heels on and we can go!" Jennie changed into a cute blue dress while Yoonji slipped her heels on. They walked back downstairs. 

"We're ready! Where's Tae?" Jennie asked as she walked over to Jungkook. "He's waiting in the car.... Damn." Jungkook said as he looked at Yoonji. Jennie lightly smacked his arm. "Babe!" 

Jungkook shrugged. "I'm sorry, but look what you did? Now every guy is gonna stare at her. You can really only blame yourself.” Jennie rolled her eyes as she walked outside. Jungkook followed behind her and got in the car. Yoonji walked outside last. 

Taehyung’s jaw dropped before he turned around and glared at his sister. "Why?! I can't- ugh fuck she looks so fucking hot." Jennie smirked. “I know right? That dress really shows off her assets.” “And her ass.” Jungkook chimed in with a smirk. 

Taehyung glared back at them one last time before clearing his throat as Yoonji got into the passenger's side. "You look nice." Taehyung said. Yoonji smirked and placed her hand on Taehyung's thigh. "Aww thank you, oppa!" Taehyung turned red and started the car. “You’re welcome.” 

Jungkook looked at Jennie and whispered into her ear. “Whatever you two are up to, I’m in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long, I couldn't help myself!

Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he walked behind Yoonji. "Dude, are you Seriously still staring at her ass?" Jungkook asked as he walked next to Taehyung. "You can't even properly see it. Taehyung sighed and looked at Jungkook. "I have to take opportunities when they are given to me." Jungkook chuckled. "I thought you hated her. What happened?" Taehyung slightly tilted his head as he went back to staring. "She got in the front seat of my car." 

Jungkook shook his head. "What if it's just lust? You gonna try and fuck your sister's best friend? Who you'd probably have to see all the time after you do? I'm pretty sure she's not going anywhere." Taehyung chuckled. "Oh, Jungkook. A girl like THAT, would never put out so easily. She's either going to reject me completely or make me work for it." Taehyung shifted his gaze in Jungkook's direction once again. "And I will work my ass off for it." 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "You're such a horn dog, hyung." Taehyung lightly shoved Jungkook. Jungkook chuckled and ran a bit ahead so he could hold the door open for Jennie and Yoonji. He smirked at his best friend and walked inside after them. Taehyung sighed and opened the door and walked in. He stood next to Jungkook. "I can show you how to whoo a woman since you've never done it." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "I never had to." Jungkook shook his head. "Start taking notes, hyung." 

After they picked a table, Jungkook pulled Jennie's chair out for her. "Aww, thanks babe!" Jungkook smiled. "What do you want to eat baby?" Jennie smiled. "Can we just share a plate of nachos?" Jungkook smiled and nodded. "I'll be back." 

Yoonji started to walk towards the line. Taehyung walked in front of her. "Oppa, could you move?" Taehyung bit his bottom lip. "I'll get it, just tell me what you want." Yoonji smirked and crossed her arms over her chest with one hip out. "Wouldn't this count as flirting?" Taehyung blushed and shook his head. "It's me being a gentleman. And nice." Yoonji sighed. "Fine, I'll just have whatever you're getting." Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Yoonji nodded. "Okay!" Taehyung said.

Yoonji walked back over to the table and started to pull her own chair out, but Taehyung ran over and pulled it out for her. She pouted a bit and furrowed her eyebrows. Taehyung blushed. He wanted to tell her how cute she looked right now, but couldn't. He didn't want to lose. He couldn't lose, "Oh, uh- um.. thank you, oppa." Taehyung nodded and pushed her chair in as she sat down. 

Yoonji turned and watched as Taehyung went to stand in line with Jungkook. Jennie raised her eyebrows. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. I think he actually likes you." Yoonji rolled her eyes. "Doubt it. He probably just wants to get in my pants." Jennie shrugged. Taehyung walked back up to the table. "What kind of drink do you want?" He asked Yoonji. "Water is fine." Taehyung nodded and walked away. Jennie smiled and tapped her chin. "You don't think you'll end up falling for him?" Yoonji laughed. "No offense, but no. I'm good." 

"I don't think its working Kookie, plus it could make me lose the bet!" Jungkook sighed. "Alright, but I'm telling you hyung, you're not gonna get this one with just your pretty face and charm." Taehyung sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm gonna prove her wrong. I can go without flirting with her." Jungkook smiled and patted Taehyung's arm. "I have absolutely no faith in you, hyung. But good luck!" Jungkook said before he walked up to the counter to order his and Jennie's food.

-

"Taehyung! That's too much food!" Jennie yelled at her brother. Taehyung shrugged. "She said she wanted whatever I was having!" Taehyung looked at the girl next to him. "Yoonji, you don't have to eat all of it-" "No. It's fine, I can eat it all, oppa."

Jungkook, Jennie, and Taehyung all looked at Yoonji. "How?" Jungkook asked. "I'm impressed." Jennie said. Taehyung looked Yoonji up and down. "Where does it- never mind." Yoonji blushed and lightly smacked Taehyung's arm. Taehyung chuckled. "I'm sorry, but-" "Shhh." Yoonji said as she blushed more. 

"We were going to get ice cream after this, but-" "Ice cream?!" Yoonji exclaimed. Taehyung laughed as Jennie and Jungkook both looked at her with widened eyes. "Well, let's go guys! My lady wants ice cream!" Taehyung said as he stood up and cleared the table. Yoonji blushed. "My lady?" She asked Jennie. Jennie just shrugged and stood up. 

Jennie and Jungkook walked with each other hand in hand in front of Taehyung and Yoonji. Yoonji smiled as she watched the couple. "They're cute." Taehyung shrugged. "What? You don't think so?" Taehyung opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. "Never mind." Yoonji smirked. "Were you going to say that you and I would be cuter?" 

Taehyung smiled and held his hands up in defense. "Hey, you said it, not me." Yoonji giggled a bit and shook her head. "We would be." Taehyung's eyebrows shot up. "W-What?" Yoonji looked up at the elder boy. "We would be cuter, if we were a couple." Yoonji didn't think Taehyung's smile could get any bigger. She raised her eyebrows. "Not that that's ever going to happen."

Yoonji's eyes widened. "No, Tae-" Taehyung chuckled lightly. "It's fine. I know someone like you, wouldn't date someone like me." Yoonji pouted. "What's that suppose to mean?" Taehyung shrugged. Yoonji stopped walking and grabbed Taehyung's arm. "Oppa..." Taehyung looked into Yoonji's eyes. "Yes?" Yoonji pouted and looked down. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it..." 

Taehyung shrugged. "You kind of did. You know you're too good for me and I respect that." Yoonji's head shot up. "That's-" Taehyung sighed. "Yoonji, yes it is. It's fine" Taehyung turned his head to look ahead of them. "Come on, they're probably already there." He turned back to her and gave her a soft smile before he started to walk away. Yoonji stood and watched him for a moment before running to catch up to him. 

-

Yoonji couldn't help but keep her eyes on Taehyung as they walked back into Taehyung and Jennie's house. "I um, forgot something at my house.." Jungkook said as he looked at Jennie. Taehyung nodded and walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. "Yoonji and I will be in my room." Jennie said as she pulled Yoonji upstairs. 

Yoonji pouted and sat on Jennie's bed. "You're going to leave me here, with your brother?" Jennie looked at her best friend. "Not for long! You'll be okay, you two get along well-" Yoonji groaned and laid down. "That was before I opened my big stupid mouth!" Jennie raised her eyebrows. "What happened?" Yoonji shook her head. "I told him that him and I were never going to happened." Jennie quickly sat down next to Yoonji's head. "What did he say?" "He said I was too good for him and that I know it and that he respects it." Yoonji said with a pout. "Isn't that what you want?" 

Yoonji sat up and shrugged. "Well... at first... but-" Yoonji sighed and turned to face Jennie. "I miss that big, stupid, adorable smile that's always on his face." Jennie giggled a bit. "Well... I'm gonna go sneak over to Jungkook's and make out with him-" Jennie looked over at the clock. "It's past ten, he won." 

Yoonji perked up a bit and checked the time for herself. "It is! Okay, go ahead and go, I'll text you if he goes in his room at all." Jennie nodded and hugged Yoonji. "Good luck!" She said before walking over to Taehyung's room. Yoonji got up and wiped the makeup off her face. She changed into her pajamas, which was just an over sized shirt and booty shorts. She put her hair up in a pony tail and checked herself out in the mirror. She pouted and groaned. "I can't do this...." Her phone went off. Jennie texted her, telling her to go downstairs. Yoonji smiled a bit before nodding at herself in the mirror. "Fuck it." 

She walked downstairs. Taehyung was still on the couch. Yoonji bit her lip nervously. She took a deep breath before walking into the living room. Taehyung kept his eyes on the tv. Yoonji walked over and stood in front of him. One of her hips were out and her arms were crossed over her chest., her signature stance Taehyung noticed. 

Taehyung sighed and looked at her. "Yoon-" "We had a bet." Taehyung sighed again. "We can just forget about it." Yoonji's confidence wavered a bit before she quickly gained it again. She climbed onto Taehyung's lap. "No. I go through with my bets and dares. I never back down. Now, you won and you deserve your reward." Taehyung sighed for a third time and put his hands on her waist. "It's really fine. I'm sure you-" 

"I want to, oppa..." Taehyung laughed, Yoonji's heart fluttered a bit. "Really? You seem nervous." Yoonji pouted and wrapped her arms around Taehyung's neck. "I've only kissed one boy in my life. And to me, it was the best kiss ever-" "How? You-" Yoonji place her finger over Taehyung's lips. "Shhh. It was the best kiss ever." Taehyung chuckled, his grip on her waist tightened a bit. He flipped them over and hoovered over her body. 

Yoonji gasped softly and blushed, her heart began to pound against her chest. Taehyung chuckled a bit and leaned down. Yoonji closed her eyes as she waited. Taehyung lightly brushed his lips against hers before he pulled away and stood up. Yoonji pouted and sat up. "It's late, and I have a big party to host tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." Taehyung said before he walked upstairs. 

Yoonji scoffed before getting up and running up stairs. She stood in front of Taehyung's door. She put her hair down and ran her fingers through it. "We are going to fucking make out, Kim Taehyung!" She yelled as she walked into Taehyung's room. Her cheek flushed red. Taehyung was in nothing but his boxers. They were pulled down enough for Yoonji to see his perfect and very defined v-line. Taehyung's eye brows had disappeared behind his bangs. Yoonji moved closer to Taehyung. "Yoon-" "Kim Taehyung, we are making out. Now, sit on that bed." 

Taehyung smirked before moving over to his bed and sitting down on it. He scooted back and sat up against the headboard. Yoonji climbed onto his lap for a second time that night. Taehyung smirked. "You're a very demanding person." Yoonji shrugged. "I know what I want when I want it. I also, always, get what I want." Taehyung looked down at her lips and leaned in a bit. "And what is it that you want?" Yoonji looked down at Taehyung's lips and scooted closer to him. Their chests were almost pressed up against each other. "I want-" 

Both of their heads shot towards the opening window. Taehyung put Yoonji next to him and sat in front of her in a protective manner. Jennie screamed a bit as she tripped inside. "Jennie?!" Taehyung shouted. Jennie turned red and looked up at her brother. "Tae! I uh-" Taehyung got up and looked out the window, he glared at his best friend. Jungkook smiled sheepishly. "I'm just gonna stay here tonight! Okay! See you guys tomorrow! Night!" Jungkook said before shutting his window and closing his blinds. 

Jennie stood up and looked between her brother and her best friend. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Taehyung looked at Yoonji and rubbed the nape of his neck. Jennie chuckled and walked over to the door. "I'll be in my room, you two and continue whatever it was you were doing!" Jennie said with a wink before scurrying of to her room. 

Yoonji stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I um..." Taehyung smiled and followed her to the door. "See me tomorrow?" Taehyung asked with a smirk. Yoonji blushed and nodded. "Okay! Good night oppa!" Yoonji turned red as she walked out of the door. Taehyung leaned against the door frame. "Yoonji?" 

Yoonji turned around. "Yes, oppa?" She asked sweetly. Taehyung smiled and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, but Yoonji moved her head slightly. Taehyung's eyebrows raised as he quickly pulled away. "That- I-" Yoonji blushed. "I'm sorry! I don't- I didn't..." She pouted and turned around and started to head towards Jennie's room. Taehyung grabbed her arm. "Hey, hey, hey!" Yoonji turned around and looked up at Taehyung. "Op-" 

Taehyung cupped her jaw in his hand and kissed her softly. Yoonji's heart felt as if it was going to burst and melt all at the same time. Taehyung slowly pulled away and smiled. "Good night, beautiful." Taehyung said as he walked back into his room. Yoonji began to dance a little bit. 

A light cough caught her off guard. She turned red as she looked over at Taehyung. "You left your hair tie on my bed." She quickly snatched it from his hand and ran into Jennie's room, not before squeaking out another "Good night, oppa!" 

Jennie was sitting on her bed texting Jungkook. "So... how did it go?" Jennie asked with a smirk. Yoonji laid down next to her and giggled. "He kissed me." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Yoonji woke up to find Jennie staring at her. "Ah! What the fuck-" Jennie giggled. "I'm sorry! But good morning Yoon..." "Yoonji." Jennie smiled and patted her best friend's back. "Ugh, why are you waking me up? "We have to help the boys get ready for the party! Then, we have to get ready!" Yoonji sighed and got up.

They walked downstairs and ate breakfast. Yoonji grumpily shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth as Taehyung walked into the living room. He smiled and walked behind the couch to give Yoonji a light peck on the cheek. "You're cute when you first wake up." She glared at him. "I don't like to be woken up."

Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "Jungkook and I are going to get something to eat then go to the store, we'll be back soon." Taehyung crouched down to look into Yoonji's eyes. "Can I have a good bye kiss?" Jennie's eyebrows raised. She stuffed another spoonful of cereal into her face as she watched them from the opposite end of the couch.

Taehyung pouted. "Please?" He asked cutely. The corner of Yoonji's mouth twitched upward before she leaned over and quickly kissed Taehyung. Taehyung chuckled and stood up as the front door opened. "Ready?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung smiled and left with Jungkook. Jennie looked over at Yoonji. "Hurry and finish! We have to go get ready!" 

-

"I don't swim." Yoonji said to Jennie as she watched her friend search through her closet. "Oh come on!" Yoonji shook her head. "It's too risky! What if they see my dick or one of my boobs falls out? No. I'm not doing it." Jennie threw the swimsuit at Yoonji. "Wear it and don't swim, tell Tae you don't know how." Yoonji sighed. "A bikini though?" Jennie shrugged. "It's all I have! Come on, we can make this work. If you feel like anything is out of place, you can come get me and I'll bring you back in here. Okay?" Yoonji bit her lip nervously before nodding. "Okay."

"Dude, how many people did you invite?" Jungkook asked Taehyung as they brought in the last of the groceries. Taehyung shrugged. "Our whole class?" Jungkook's eyes widened. "Why you don't even talk to them all?" Taehyung shrugged again. "Why not, right?" Jungkook sighed as they began to set everything up.

A hour later, people started to show up. Jimin walked over and greeted his best friends. "So, did your sister invite any of her friends?" Jimin asked. Taehyung shook his head. "Just Yoonji-" Jimin smirked. "I was hoping so." Taehyung chuckled. "No, she's off limits." Jimin looked over at Jungkook who just shrugged. 

"Okay, your sister, I can understand-" Jimin said. Jungkook chuckled. "She's off limits to anyone." Jimin gasped and looked at Taehyung. "What happened to none of us-" Taehyung sighed. "That was really just for you, you're kind of a whore, Jimin." Jimin shrugged. "I just like sex." Taehyung chuckled. "Well, just try to talk to other girls here, Yoonji and my sister are off limits." Jimin pouted and pushed past them to get himself a drink. "Buzzkills."

"Come on! You look fine woman!" Jennie yelled up the stairs. Taehyung and Jungkook both walked over to the staircase. Jennie sighed. "She's nervous, she's never worn a swimsuit." Taehyung's eyebrows raised. "Seriously?" Jennie nodded. "She can't swim either." Jungkook took Jennie's hand and lead her outside. "Babe, I have to-" Jungkook smiled. "Let Tae go get her."

Taehyung sighed before he climbed up the steps. "Yoonji?" Yoonji's eyes widened and she quickly tried to shut Jennie's door. "No!"

Taehyung had his foot in the door. "Yoonji, I bet you look amazing and you don't have to swim...." He heard her sigh before she opened the door.

"Oppa?" Taehyung's pulse quicken, getting faster the more he looked at her. "Taehyung!" Taehyung blinked and blushed. "I- you-" Yoonji smiled a bit as she nervously played with a strand of her long hair. Taehyung stepped closer and shut the door behind him. Yoonji blushed as Taehyung got closer. 

He walked over and lightly touched the tattoo he'd been curious to see. "A butterfly?" Taehyung whispered. Yoonji blushed more and looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung blushed a bit and stepped back. "You look amazing, so would you come down stairs?" Taehyung asked as he held out his hand. Yoonji slipped her hand into Taehyung's and followed him down stairs.

She clung to Taehyung as people began to stare at her, especially the guys. She looked up at Taehyung. "I should of stayed upstairs..." Taehyung smirked and turned to face her. "Just ignore all of them and try to enjoy yourself, okay?" Yoonji smiled and nodded. Taehyung smiled and lightly patted her back before he walked away. She pouted a bit as she watched him walk away, but quickly perked up once Jennie called her name.

 

-

 

It was dark out, the reflection of the night sky danced around on the water. Taehyung sighed out as he sat on the ledge of the pool. He peered inside to where the party had moved. He smiled a bit before looking up at the sky.

Yoonji snuck out side and smiled a bit as she spotted Taehyung, all by himself. "It's beautiful out." She said to him as she walked over to him. Taehyung looked over at her and smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." Yoonji rolled her eyes and sat next to the older boy. Taehyung chuckled a bit before looking back up at the night sky. Yoonji blushed as she looked at Taehyung. She got a weird feeling in her stomach, but shrugged it off.

"Oppa?" Taehyung looked down at her. Yoonji blushed more and played with her hair nervously. "I... well..." Taehyung watched her patiently. "Umm... were you avoiding me? After you got me to come down?" Taehyung bit his bottom lip and rubbed his arm. "Yes, I-" Taehyung sighed out and looked at her as he began to lower himself into the pool. He walked to place himself in between her legs. He looked at her lips before placing his arms on either side of her legs. 

"I was avoiding you." Yoonji looked down. Taehyung brushed a couple strands of her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin up. "I've been avoiding you because I don't know how to act around you." Yoonji bit her lip nervously. "A girl has never made me feel this way before..." Yoonji leaned forward and smiled. "Oppa... maybe you're gay." Taehyung chuckled a bit and shook his head. "No, I definitely like girls, just none of them caught my attention before." Yoonji looked down at Taehyung's lips. 

"Oppa..." Yoonji said as she wrapped her arms around Taehyung's neck. Taehyung leaned in as Yoonji leaned down. She stopped half way, thoughts of Taehyung finding out about her and hating her, rushed through her head. She was about to stand up when a pair of soft lips touched hers. She moved forward a bit, falling into the pool. Luckily, Taehyung was right there. She wrapped her legs around Taehyung's torso and looked up at him. She blushed and bit down on her bottom lip as she saw the lustrous look in Taehyung's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him first this time.

 

-

 

Jennie looked around the room for Yoonji. "Babe! Have you seen her?!" Jennie shouted over the music. "No! I can't find your brother either!" Jungkook shouted back. Jennie and Jungkook walked outside. "Well-" Jennie smiled as she watched her brother and best friend make out. "I'm going to scream if they aren't dating after tonight."

Taehyung moved down to her neck after placing her back on the ledge. He left a trail of light kisses until he pulled away and moved down to her thighs. 

The same thighs Taehyung had been desperately wanting to sink his nails into. He began to kiss on them. Yoonji's breath hitched in her chest. She ran her fingers through Taehyung's hair. He dug his nails into her thighs as she gripped his hair. He bit down gently, earning a soft moan to erupt from Yoonji's lips. He licked and sucked over the spot. 

Yoonji's eyes widened as she felt herself begin to get hard. She pulled Taehyung away. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and leaned up and began to kiss her again. "Tae-" She tried to say in between kisses. "Wait-" she placed her hands on his chest. Taehyung pulled away and looked at her. "What's wrong?" He said his deep voice even deeper then normally. 

That was it. Yoonji stood up and wrapped a towel around her waist. Taehyung lifted himself up out of the pool and walked over to her. "I um, nothing... I'll be right back." Taehyung grabbed her arm before she could get away. Yoonji blushed as she looked into Taehyung's eyes. "You promise you'll be right back?" She nodded and pulled Taehyung's face to hers and kissed him a couple times. "I promise..." Taehyung smiled against her lips before he kissed her one last time, letting go of her arm. 

She blushed and smiled as she walked back inside and grabbed Jennie. Taehyung walked over to Jungkook as they watched the girls run upstairs. Jungkook turned to face Taehyung. "Are you going to..?" Taehyung chuckled. "No, I actually don't want to... plus I don't think she's ready, so I'll wait." Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "You're really not going to try and get her in your bed?" Taehyung shook his head. "I think... Jungkookie, I think I might be falling for her."


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s wrong?” Jennie asked. Yoonji pouted and sighed. “I almost got a boner is what’s wrong!” Jennie chuckled a bit. “I’m sorry.. I just- I thought you two were just making out.” 

Yoonji moved the towel from her waist and pointed to the purplish-red spot on her thigh. “No! He- ugh I wish I could of just let him continued... but..” Jennie sighed. “Tell him.” 

Yoonji’s eyebrows raised. “Um... no. I’ll tell him that I just want to be friends, nothing more.” Jennie shook her head. “Well, I can tell you right now that that won’t stop him from trying. And also, I kinda don’t believe that you want to be ‘just friends’ with my brother.” 

Yoonji pouted and sat on the bed. “No... I mean, he’s-“ 

She looked at Jennie. “Never mind, I’m sure you don’t want to hear me talk about your brother like that.” Jennie chuckled. “I mean I won’t agree with you because, ew, but I think it’s cute when you talk about him! Especially last night. I should of taken a picture of your face. You had the biggest smile.” 

Yoonji smiled and bit and sighed. “Is the party over?” Jennie nodded. “I believe so.” Yoonji smiled. “I think I’m gonna walk home.” Jennie nodded. “I’m gonna got help them clean and let you change.”

Jennie walked back downstairs and started to help her brother and her boyfriend clean up. “Where’s Yoonji? Is she okay?” Taehyung asked. “Changing. And yeah, I think she’s gonna walk home though.” Jennie said with a shrug. 

Taehyung shook his head. “Yeah, no. Some pervert might try to take her... or Park Jimin.” Jennie and Jungkook both laughed, but Taehyung thought he was being serious. 

After a couple more minutes, Yoonji walked downstairs and walked over to Jennie and hugged her. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” 

Taehyung threw the rest of the trash away and ran upstairs to grab his keys and shoes. He walked back down and pouted. “Where-“ Jennie pointed to the door. Taehyung ran out and looked at his car before sighing and running to catch up with her. 

Yoonji’s eyes widened as she heard footsteps. She turned around to see Taehyung running up to her. “Tae-“ Taehyung walked next to her and breathed heavily. “You walk fast. And you promised you’d come back.” Yoonji pursed her lips and pouted. “I know, I’m sorry...” 

She looked over at the older boy. “You couldn’t grab a shirt?” Taehyung smirked. “It’s not like you don’t like what you see.” Yoonji blushed and tried to suppress the smile that was making its way onto her face. “Shut up...” Taehyung chuckled a bit.

They walked in silence until Taehyung sighed as he saw that they were coming up to her house. Yoonji brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she walked up to her porch and unlocked the door. “Yoonji...” she turned to face Taehyung. “I um-“ 

She smiled. “I’m just going to set my stuff down, I’ll be right back.” She whispered. Taehyung waited outside and played with his keys as he waited. She returned with a large shirt in her hand. “Here.” Taehyung smiled and put it on. “Thank you, my lady.” Yoonji chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Come on, follow me, pretty boy.” 

—

Yoonji lead Taehyung to the park that was near her house. She sat down on one of the swings. Taehyung took the one next to her. 

“Are you okay?” Taehyung asked in a soft voice. Yoonji gave him a sad smile before she sighed. “I’m just scared, is all.” Taehyung hummed. “So am I. I’m scared of a lot of things.” Yoonji looked over at Taehyung. “Like what?” 

Taehyung sighed out as he thought. “Girls.” Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows. “Girls? Why?” Taehyung began to swing a bit. “I’m scared that once they look past my looks, they won’t like what they see and they’ll leave.” Taehyung said with a shrug. Yoonji laughed a bit. “What? Taehyung asked with a pout. 

“I’m sorry, but those girls are stupid and not worth your time.” Taehyung smiled a bit. “I mean, I never opened up to any of my past girlfriends, not even Jennie or Jungkook for that matter...” Yoonji blushed a bit. “Then how come you’re opening up to me?” Taehyung smiled and shrugged. “There’s just something about you... you break down all my walls and make me act like a fool. I’m usually very confident around girls...” Yoonji arched an eyebrow. “You seem pretty confident when you talk to me.” “In a less cringey... cool kind of way. I meant.” 

After a couple minutes of silence, Taehyung stopped swinging and stood up. He walked over to Yoonji and whispered. “What are you afraid of?” 

Yoonji looked up at the boy in front of her and sighed out. “A lot of things.... You scare me.” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You-“ Yoonji glared up at the older and stood up. “You... you just came in and fucked up everything. I was going to keep to myself and not worry about boys at all. I was going to turn down every boy that asked me out. But you-“ She pouted and sat back down on the swing. “You fucked it all up...” 

Taehyung smiled a bit. “Was that your way of confessing your feelings towards me?” Yoonji rolled her eyes. “No, because I have no feelings towards you...” Taehyung smirked. “I don’t believe that.” Yoonji sighed. “Okay... maybe a little bit...” Taehyung smiled and stood over her. She looked up and blushed. “I think it’s more then a little bit.” 

Yoonji smirked and stood up. “No, it’s definitely only a little bit.” Taehyung grabbed her waist and looked down at her lips. “What if I kissed you? Would that change your mind?” Yoonji pretend to think as she wrapped her arms around Taehyung’s neck. 

“Hmm, I don’t know about that. Remember, I’ve already had the best kiss ever-“ Taehyung smirked. “Oh shut up.” He said before kissing her softly. Yoonji played with the back of Taehyung’s soft hair. He slowly pulled away and took her hand in his. “Come on, it’s late and we have school tomorrow.” Yoonji blushed and interlaced their fingers. 

“Soo...” Taehyung started to say as they walked. “What kind of music do you like?” Yoonji smiled and looked up Taehyung. “Rap.” Taehyung’s eyebrows raised. “Really?! Me too, do you have a favorite rapper?” Yoonji shrugged. “He’s not very well known... he’s an underground rapper.” Taehyung gasped a bit. 

They walked up to Yoonji’s porch. “My favorite is an underground rapper too! His name’s-“ “Agust D.” They both said at the same time. Taehyung had a huge smile on his face. “His mixtape is amazing! It really got me through some things.” Yoonji blushed. “Well, we’ll have to listen to him together sometime.” Taehyung nodded and smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Yoonji giggled a bit before biting her bottom lip. “I should go inside...” She whispered. Taehyung smiled and nodded. “Yeah... I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Taehyung gave her hand a small squeeze before he started to walk off the porch. 

Yoonji opened the door and was about to walk inside until someone turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. She giggled a bit once Taehyung pulled away. “Sorry, I had to...” 

Yoonji wrapped her arms around Taehyung’s neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up a bit. She smiled and kissed him a couple times. Taehyung gently placed her back down and kissed her cheek. “Good night, oppa...” Taehyung smiled. “Good night, beautiful.” 

Yoonji waited until Taehyung disappeared around the corner before running inside her house and up to her room. 

She jumped onto her bed and screamed excitedly into her pillow before turning onto her back and smiling to herself as she giggled at the thought of Taehyung. 

She grabbed her phone and texted Jennie to give her his number. It took Jennie a minute to text back. Yoonji typed Taehyung’s number in and texted his phone. 

*Text me when you get home.* 

She bit her lip before texting him again.

*I want to make sure you got home safely.*

She reread what she had texted before realizing that he didn’t have her number saved. 

*This is Yoonji by the way.*

She sighed and set her phone down. About ten minutes later, her phone went off.

*PrettyBoy:  
I made it home  
Thank you for being concerned. Get some sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow at school, beautiful.*

Yoonji smiled brightly as she texted him back.

*Okay. Good. Good night, oppa. See you tomorrow.*

*PrettyBoy:  
Good night, my lady. See you.*

Yoonji giggled softly as she set her phone to the side and got ready for bed.

—

The next morning Yoonji woke up and stretched her limbs. Although that morning, she didn’t feel like Yoonji. Yoongi got up and pulled his hair up on top of his head and put a knitted cap on. 

He sighed and changed into some jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. He grabbed his phone and called Jennie. “Hey, you need us to pick you up for school?” Jennie asked. Yoongi smiled. His voice was a bit deeper then usual. “No I-“ 

Jennie smiled on the other end. “I understand, I’ll bring your homework to you after school. See you in eight hours!” Yoongi smiled and thanked her before hanging up. He walked downstairs and greeted his parents. 

“Ah, Yoongi, we haven’t seen you in a while.” Yoongi’s father said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. “You guys saw me yesterday?” 

Yoongi’s mother sighed and lightly smacked her husband upside the head. “He doesn’t have dissociative identity disorder. He’s gender fluid. How many times do I have to tell you?” Yoongi’s father shrugged. “I’m sorry! I’m trying!” 

Yoongi chuckled at his parents. “It’s okay mom.” His mother smiled and set a flyer in front of him instead of a plate of food. “Look what I found on a lamppost while I was walking Holly this morning!” 

Yoongi looked down at the flyer. “A rap battle?” Yoongi’s mother nodded excitedly. “Yes! It’s today after school! You should go and compete!” Yoongi sighed as he looked at the paper. “I suppose I can...” 

—

Taehyung walked over to Jennie during lunch. “Where’s Yoonji?” Jennie smiled up at her brother. “She’s not feeling well, she might be back tomorrow.” Taehyung sighed and nodded. “Okay.” 

Taehyung walked back over to Jungkook. “Already missing her?” Taehyung pouted. “Yes... I hope she comes tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jennie groaned. "Please? I have to do something, I forgot! Just drop it off for me! She's your girlfriend!" 

Taehyung blushed. "She's not my girlfriend." Jennie smirked. "Not yet." Taehyung blushed more. "Please?!" Taehyung sighed. "Alright!"

Taehyung looked up at the house and sighed. He grabbed the books Jennie had given him and got out of the car. 

As he was walking up to the porch, someone was walking outside. I didn't know she had a brother. Taehyung thought to himself. He shrugged and smiled. "Hey! Um is-" 

The boy turned around, his face turned white, his mouth was agape. Taehyung's eyebrows raised. "Yoon-" "YoonGI, But yes.... I'm also Yoonji..." Taehyung ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Tae... I'm really sorry-" "It's okay... I'm just a tad bit in shock..." Yoongi pouted. Taehyung blushed a bit as he looked at Yoongi. "Um... where are you going?" Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "There's an underground rap battle today and I kind of wanted to go and compete in it...." 

Taehyung perked up a bit. "You rap?!" Yoongi slowly nodded. "Oh my god, let's go!" Yoongi furrowed his eye brows. "You're not-" Taehyung shook his head. "I wanna hear you rap! Come on!" 

—

Taehyung and Yoongi walked into what looked like an abandoned house. Loud music blasted through fifteen inch speakers. 

They stood and watched as one of the battles had finished and they were choosing the winner. Taehyung coughed a bit as a puff of smoke blew in his face. 

Yoongi looked up at Taehyung. "Wow, you've never really been to one of these have you?" Taehyung smiled and shook his head. "This is so cool!" Taehyung whispered to Yoongi. Yoongi chuckled and took a deep breath as the MC spoke into the mic. 

"Alright! Anybody else wanna try and beat my friend here?" Yoongi pushed past all the people and climb up onto the little makeshift stage. Taehyung moved up closer to the front. 

The MC and the previous winner of the last battle both laughed. "This scrawny boy? You think you can beat him, kid?" Yoongi shrugged. "Give me the mic and we'll see." 

Taehyung smirked and chuckled a bit. "What's your name kid?" Yoongi smirked. "I think you'll guys know who I am by time I'm done burying this old, tired Eminem-wannabe." The whole audience oo-ed and oh-ed. Taehyung couldn't help his excitement. 

B-Free, the boys had learned that that was his name from the chants from the crowd, snatched the microphone from the MC. "Let me show the kid how things are done." 

Yoongi smirked and adjusted his hat as he watched and listened to his wack flow and his pathetic insults. 

As he finished Yoongi just nodded his head. "You think you can top that kid?" The MC asked. Yoongi held his hand out for the microphone. 

As soon as the mic was placed in his hand, Yoongi's whole demeanor changed. Everyone went silent as Yoongi brought the microphone up to his mouth. He began to rap and Taehyung's jaw dropped, as well as everyone else's, as Yoongi continued to rap. 

Half way through, the music stopped and his flow became faster. 

Once he finished he smirked at his opponent before tossing the microphone on the ground. His opponent smiled and shook Yoongi's hand. "I can't believe it's you!!! Oh my god! Thank you for roasting my ass!" 

Yoongi chuckled and looked over at Taehyung. "Well, I doubt anyone wants to go after that, am I right?" Yoongi smiled and thanked the Mc before jumping down and walking over to Taehyung. "Let's go get something to eat."

—

Taehyung stared at Yoongi after the waitress walked away with their orders. Yoongi blushed and pouted. "Op-... Hyung, I'm really sorry-" Taehyung shook his head. 

"This.... this is the best day of my life! My girlfriend, turns out to not be a girl at all-" Yoongi blushed. "Girlfriend?-" 

"I went to my first underground rap battle! I saw my favorite underground rapper destroy some guy! AND my GIRLFRIEND turned out to be my FAVORITE underground rapper- well, my favorite rapper in general!" Taehyung huffed out a puff of breath. 

Yoongi furrowed his eye brows. "You aren't mad? You don't hate me?" Taehyung looked at Yoongi and smiled. "No, honestly for some reason it made me even more excited to be with you." Yoongi's eyebrows raised. "I um... well I'll let you ask questions before I ask mine." 

Taehyung bit his lip as he thought. "Um.. so, what- how-?" Yoongi chuckled. "I identify as gender fluid. Do you know what that is?" 

Taehyung pursed his lips. "When you kind of feel in between male and female?" 

Yoongi's eyebrows raised in shock. "Um yeah, kinda. It's different for everyone. For me sometimes I either feel like a girl or I feel like a boy, I don't have an in between." Taehyung nodded. 

He bit his lip and tilted his head as he looked at Yoongi. "So..." Yoongi chuckled a bit. "I like boys." Taehyung blushed and watched as the waitress set their food down in front of them. 

After they were finished, Taehyung drove Yoongi home. He walked him to his door. Yoongi turned around and looked up at Taehyung. 

"Girlfriend?" Taehyung chuckled and bit his bottom lip. "Boyfriend? Depends on the day." Yoongi blushed and shook his head. "No, you don't like me like that..." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and stepped closer. "Why do you think that?" Yoongi blushed and looked up at Taehyung. 

"You said you were straight..." Taehyung smiled and cupped Yoongi's cheek in the palm of his hand. "No, you asked if I was gay, I said no, I like girls. But I never said I was straight." Yoongi opened his mouth, but no words came out. 

Taehyung smiled and leaned down.  
Yoongi's eyes fluttered shut as Taehyung kissed him softly. He gripped onto Taehyung's shirt and leaned into the kiss more. 

Taehyung slowly pulled away. Yoongi blushed a deep red and bit down on his bottom lip to keep his smile from growing, it didn't work. Taehyung held Yoongi's hand and talked softly. 

"Either way it goes, whatever my sexual orientation is, I still really really like you." Yoongi turned red and tried to speak, but no words came out. 

Taehyung chuckled. "Think about it? I'll see you tomorrow at school maybe?" Yoongi nodded and watched as Taehyung walked over to his car. 

"YOU WERE FUCKING AWESOME TODAY!!! AND AMAZING!!!" Taehyung yelled before smiling, giving Yoongi his big boxy smile that Yoongi admired so much, and getting into his car. Yoongi blushed and gave him a small wave before Taehyung drove off and Yoongi walked inside. 

—

"Well! How did it go?" Yoongi's mother asked. He sat down in between his parents, his smile never leaving his face. "I won." Yoongi's mother cheered. "Yay! I knew you would!" Yoongi chuckled. 

"Is that why you have a big grin on your face?" Yoongi's father asked. Yoongi bit his bottom lip and smiled more. "Oh, sweet heart-" Yoongi's mother said. 

"What?" His father asked. "Honey, our baby's been smitten. Look at him!" Yoongi's father smiled. "Ah, I see it now. So, tell us about this boy." 

Yoongi sighed happily and leaned against his mother. "Oh my god, Dad, he's perfect. He knows and he's completely okay with it! He still wanted to be with me! Mom, his face... I can't even explain it. He's so beautiful and handsome... kind of a dork, but he's a total sweetheart. And he's in the grade above me and he's Jennie's older brother." 

Yoongi's mother smiled fondly. "Oh! I remember him! He use to come over and play with you all the time when you guys were little! With that other little boy-" "Jungkook!" Yoongi said excitedly. "He's dating Jennie." 

"Aww well, we'll have to invite them over for dinner." Yoongi frowned. "No, mom, Tae doesn't remember and neither does Jungkook, I'd like to keep it that way..." Yoongi's mother sighed. "Fine." 

She paused before asking. "What was his name though?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Taehyung! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jennie called from the living room. Taehyung sighed and walked downstairs. "Calm down." He sighed and grabbed his backpack and walked over to the front door. He opened it. "Riding with us?" Taehyung asked. 

"When do I not ride with you guys?" Jungkook asked. "Fair point." Taehyung turned to look at Jennie. "Well! Come on!" Jennie glared at her brother before follow him and Jungkook out the door. Jennie was about to get in the front. "Ah-ah, back with your boyfriend. We have to pick up Yoonji." 

Taehyung walked up to the door and smiled widely once the door opened to reveal the girl that had begun to make his heart flip a bit every time he saw her or heard her speak. "Good morning, beautiful." Yoonji smiled and bit down on her bottom lip. "Good morning, oppa." Taehyung took her hand and walked her over to the car. He opened her door for her. She got in and Taehyung shut her door for her. Taehyung got into the car and smiled. He put on some music before he drove off. 

Yoonji blushed before she looked over at Taehyung. Her eyebrows shot up as Jungkook began to rap. Taehyung laughed and joined him. Jennie laughed and leaned forward to whisper into Yoonji's ear. "They are such dorks." Yoonji giggled as she watched Taehyung try to keep up. 

Taehyung parked in the school parking lot. They all started to get out of the car. "Yoonji, Jungkook?" Jennie asked. They both looked back at her, including Taehyung although his name wasn't mentioned. "Could you guys give Taehyung and I a minute?" Jungkook and Yoonji both nodded. "We'll see you guys inside." Jungkook said before he and Jennie got out of the car.

Yoonji smiled at Taehyung before she got out. "Wait!" Yoonji got back in and looked at Taehyung. "I um..." He looked out at his sister, then smiled at Yoonji. "Just, have a good day okay?" Yoonji smiled a bit. "Oh, okay. Thanks oppa." Taehyung nodded and watched as Yoonji walked inside with Jungkook. 

He sighed and hit his head on the steering wheel. "Don't give yourself a head ache, Tae." Jennie said as she got into the passenger's seat. Taehyung turned to look at his sister. "I should of kissed her... ugh I'm so stupid." Jennie giggled a bit. "You two are so cute! But, Taehyung... we have to talk about Yoonji..." 

Taehyung furrowed his eye brows. "Well... you see...Yoonji-" Jennie sighed as she tried to search for the right words. "She's not like most people...." Taehyung blinked at Jennie. Jennie sighed and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "OH! Yeah, I know." Jennie's eyebrows shot up. "You do?" Taehyung nodded. "I found out yesterday." Jennie bit her lip nervously. "And?" Taehyung chuckled. 

"I can't get her out of my head... there's something just so intoxicating about her." Jennie smiled. "Oh, and Yoongi for that matter. I love them both, both sides. Everything. I love everything about that person." Jennie wanted to scream from joy. "YAY! So, does this mean you two are dating?" Taehyung pouted. "No... I don't know..." Jennie waved it off. "Don't worry about it now, lets go, the bell is about to ring." 

They made it inside right when the bell rang. Taehyung spotted Yoonji and smiled at her. He walked past her to his class, causing the girl to frown. "Maybe he'll walk me to my next class...." She said to herself. 

Jennie walked up to her. "Ready to go to class?" Yoonji smiled at her and watched as Jungkook ran up to them and put his arm around Jennie's shoulder. Yoonji pouted and walked with the couple. "Guys! Wait up!" Taehyung said as he ran towards them. Jennie and Jungkook continued to walk, they pretended like they hadn't heard him. Yoonji smiled and began to walk again to class, this time with Taehyung walking next to her.

They stood outside of her class room, smiling at each other. "Okay, well... I'll see you after class." Yoonji smiled and nodded. She patiently waited for Taehyung to kiss her, but it never happened. He waited for Jungkook before he let to go to his class room. "Ugh. Kim Taehyung..." Yoonji mumbled to herself. As Taehyung promised, he walked her to each one of her classes until lunch time came. After getting their food, they went to their separate tables.

Yoonji plopped down in her chair and dropped her tray of food on the the table. "You okay?" Jennie asked, all the other girls' eyes were on her. Yoonji pouted and looked at Jennie. "He's walked me to every single one of my classes today and hasn't kissed me once." Jennie giggled. "Maybe he's too scared to or shy."

The other girls sitting there all asked who the boy was Yoonji and Jennie were talking about. Jennie smirked and looked over at the table her brother and boyfriend were seated, along with a lot of their other friends. Which was at least half of the soccer team.

Jennie smirked. "Don't wait for him to kiss you. Go over now and do it." Yoonji looked over at Taehyung's table and smirked. "Okay!" She stood up. "Just focus on him."Jennie added. Yoonji nodded before walking over to the table. "Whose the boy?" One of the other girls asked again. "You'll all see in a second!"

Taehyung was laughing at something the captain had said, before he looked over and saw his girlfriend walking his way. "Whoa, guys... Yoonji is coming over here!" "Damn, she's fucking hot." "Does anyone else see the way she's walking?" Yoonji smiled at the other boys. Taehyung was sitting in between two people. "Excuse me." Yoonji said sweetly as she got the other boys to move.

She stood in front of Taehyung. "Hi Yoonji." Taehyung said with a playful smirk on his face. "Is there something I could do for you?" She smiled and brushed a couple strands of hair back behind her ear. "Yes, oppa." She said in a slight sexual manner. Taehyung felt a light blush make its way onto his face. "Uh... um... What-" Yoonji moved closer.

Taehyung blushed more as she sat herself on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as she looked into his eye. She leaned forward and kissed Taehyung a bit eagerly. Taehyung's eyebrows shot up as he kissed her back. All the guys around them cheered and oo-ed as they made out in front of them.

"YOUR BROTHER?!" one girl asked. "I thought he was off limits!" Jennie smiled. "Yeah, no. Not for her, she's the only person who Taehyung has shown genuine interest in...no offense girls."

-

Yoonji smirked as she pulled away. "Next time,-" She started to say as she got up from Taehyung's lap. "-kiss me first." She started to walk back to her table. "Did you see his face?!" Jennie asked as she laughed. Yoonji smiled and sat back down. "I feel better now." Yoonji said before she began to eat her food. Jennie began to laugh as the other girls either glared at Yoonji or gave her dirty looks.

"Dude-" Taehyung put his hand up to Jungkook. "Don't." Taehyung got up and walked over to Yoonji's table. Jennie tapped Yoonji's shoulder. "He's walking over here." Yoonji shrugged and crossed one of her legs over the other. Taehyung pulled a chair up next to hers. "Yoonji."

Yoonji turned her head to look at him. "Yes, oppa?" Taehyung smiled. "Could we talk?" Yoonji smiled back. "Isn't that what we're doing now?" Taehyung chuckled a bit before he stood up. "In private." Yoonji looked up at him and arched her eyebrows. "Can't we-" "Now." Yoonji blushed a bit before standing up and following Taehyung out of the lunch room.

He stopped in a secluded hallway and turned around to face Yoonji. "You know by doing that, you basically just told everyone that I'm ours, right?" Yoonji smirked and stepped closer. "Oh... you weren't already mine, oppa?" She asked. Taehyung blushed a bit before smirking back. "Do you want me to be?"

Yoonji smiled and wrapped her arms around Taehyung's waist. "Yes, yes I do. Kim Taehyung, will you be my boyfriend?" Yoonji asked, giving Taehyung a big gummy smiled. Taehyung smiled and kissed her softly. "Of course I will, beautiful. I was already yours before you asked."

Yoonji giggled and kissed him a couple more times. "I know. But now that you know that you're officially my boyfriend, you better walk me to my classes and kiss me, like all the time." Taehyung laughed and kissed her again. "The last thing definitely won't be a problem." Taehyung pulled away and took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "But for now, lets stop kissing so much."

Yoonji frowned and walked with Taehyung back into the lunch room. "Why?" She asked with a pout as Taehyung walked her back to her table. "Because..." Taehyung stood in front of her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm already turned on enough. Let's not awaken the beast." Yoonji began to laugh. "What- oh my god, you are such a dork!" Taehyung smirked. "I am, but I wasn't joking." Yoonji giggled and patted her boyfriend's chest. "I know. But, you're still a dork."

Taehyung smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm your dork." Yoonji giggled again before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are." Taehyung bit his bottom. "I wanna kiss you so bad..." Yoonji smiled and nodded. "Too bad." She smirked and walked over to her chair and sat down. Taehyung's tongue poked the inside of his cheek.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a couple minutes baby." Taehyung said before he walked back over to his table. "What happen-" Jennie started to ask. Yoonji smiled at Jennie. "He's officially mine." Jennie hugged her best friend tightly. "Oh my god!!! Finally!!! The sexual tension between you two was way too much." Yoonji pouted and lightly slapped Jennie's arm. "Shush."

Taehyung chuckled as he watched Yoonji playfully hit his sister. She turned to lock her eyes with Taehyung's. She smiled and rolled her eyes as Taehyung sat there and smirked at her. "Hyung, you should see your face right now, well not so much your face, just your eyes." Jungkook said.

Taehyung turned to look at Jungkook with furrowed eyebrows. "What?" "Your eyes, they're like sparkling." Taehyung blushed and smiled. "But the face you were making towards her, looked like you were about go back over there and dick her down." Taehyung gently kicked Jungkook's chair. "I would not 'dick her down.' I would MAKE LOVE to and with her. Is that how you think of sex with my sister? What you're going to 'dick her down'?" Jungkook shook his head "No! I- ugh... wait, make love?" Jungkook asked.

Taehyung smiled. "Yeah!" Taehyung smiled and placed his face in his hands as he leaned forward on the table. "She's the one, Jungkook." Taehyung watched as Yoonji looked over her shoulder at him, smiling, her precious gummy smile that had Taehyung so whipped.

He watched as she took her long hair and pulled it over her shoulder. Taehyung smiled even more as she giggled, her eyes squinting into little crescents. Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he smiled. "Yep, she's definitely the one." he whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting like I normally do. I just haven't been myself lately. All of the dark things in my life have been coming after me a lot this past week. It's just been a lot and hard for me to write. But I'l try to get back to my normal scheduling. And I'll try my best to write for the other stories. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient and loving/liking this story!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe c; c; c; 
> 
> This chapter took me less then a hour to write... I must be dirty minded! XD

Taehyung smiled as he walked Yoonji to her last class. He let go of her hand and leaned against the wall. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at her. 

"Oppa... why are you looking at me like that?" Yoonji asked in a soft voice, her cheeks turning pink as she played with a strand of her hair. 

Taehyung smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. "Wanna skip?" Yoonji smiled and bit her bottom lip. She shyly nodded her head and let Taehyung lead her out of the school. 

—

Taehyung unlocked the doors to his car and opened the door for her. Yoonji slipped into the back, throwing her backpack in the front seat. Taehyung handed her his backpack and looked around as she threw his backpack on top of hers. 

Taehyung slid into the back next to her and shut the door after. Yoonji smiled at him and scooted closer. "Hi." She said. Taehyung smirked and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "Hi." 

Taehyung leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. She smiled against his lips and placed her hand on the side of his neck. Taehyung pulled her closer, one of her thighs rested across his crotch, both of her hands cradled his face as they continued to kiss. 

Yoonji wrapped her arms around his neck as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, causing the older boy to moan a bit. She smirked against his lips as she took over control. 

The only things you could hear in the car were the sounds of their wet heated kisses, their heavy breathing, and occasional moans. Taehyung pulled her onto his lap and pulled her skirt up a bit to place his hands on her thighs.

Yoonji bit down on taehyung's bottom lip and pulled it with her as she pulled away. She smirked and giggled at Taehyung's expression. He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should-" 

Yoonji bit down on her bottom lip, her eyelids hooded, her lustful eyes watched Taehyung as he spoke. "Should..." Taehyung was having a hard time finishing his sentence because of the way Yoonji was looking at him. 

Yoonji tilted her head and leaned down. She began to kiss along Taehyung's jawline, down to his neck. She kissed on his neck softly and slowly. Taehyung closed his eyes and moved his head a bit to the side. 

Yoonji squeaked a bit and blushed profusely as she felt Taehyung through his pants. 

Taehyung turned red and groaned. "I'm sorry, I tried not to- but- you're just so sexy and-" Yoonji blushed and sat next to Taehyung. Her eyes were widen, she looked down at her boyfriend's crotch, then back up into his eyes. 

"Can I see it?" Yoonji asked as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously. Taehyung's eye brows shot up. "I um... I'm sorry, did you just ask to see my dick?" Yoonji smiled a bit and nodded her head. Taehyung stared at her, his face reddened. Yoonji's eyebrows raised. 

"Well... are you gonna show-" Taehyung fumbled around to undo his pants. He pulled them down a bit. "Just so you know, I'm not fully hard." Yoonji sighed. "Just show me- Jesus fuck." Taehyung had pulled his cock out of his boxers. Yoonji gulped and scooted back a bit. "Why the fuck is it so big for? It's not even fully erected?!" 

Taehyung shook his head and watched as Yoonji reached out and wrapped her hand around it. She slowly began to move it up and down. Taehyung bit his lip. "Babe-" 

"Shhh I wanna see it fully erected." Taehyung turned red again and watched as Yoonji leaned down. Taehyung's breath hitched in his chest as she slowly licked the tip. 

Yoonji looked up at Taehyung. She climbed over him and got out. Taehyung watched as she opened the drivers side and pulled the seat up as far as it could go. She got back in the back and kneeled down in front of Taehyung. She pushed her hair to one side and grabbed his cock again. 

Taehyung pulled his shirt off and licked his lips as Yoonji's lips wrapped around his tip. She began to suck. Taehyung's breathing began to quicken as she looked up at him and started to move her head. 

Taehyung moaned a bit and closed his eyes. He leaned back as Yoonji began to move faster, her hand jerking the rest of his cock she couldn't fit into her mouth. 

Taehyung's hips jerked up a bit, causing Yoonji to gag a bit. She pulled away, a bright blush on her face. Taehyung looked down at her. "I'm sorry baby." Yoonji stared at his cock then looked back up at Taehyung. "Do it again." She whispered. 

Taehyung blushed and bit his lip as Yoonji held the tip of his cock in her hand. She leaned forward and licked the underneath, from the base to the tip. All while keeping eye contact with Taehyung. She wrapped her lips around him once more and bobbed her head up and down. 

Taehyung moaned and gripped her hair. He slowly began to buck his hips, making her gag a bit every time he pushed in, his cock threatening to push all the way down her throat. He started to move a bit faster. 

Yoonji reached her hand down to squeeze and play with his balls. Taehyung moaned out. "Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Yoonji pulled away and licked the tip before sucking on it again, her other hand moving up and down Taehyung's shaft. 

Yoonji pulled her head back and jacked Taehyung off as fast as she could. Her thumb occasionally swiping over the top of his tip. She pushed her hair back. "Cum for me, daddy. I've been such a good girl, daddy."

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he felt himself start to reach his climax. "Please daddy? I think I deserve it." Yoonji wrapped her mouth around the tip again. Taehyung moaned out loudly as he came. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at his girlfriend with hooded eyes. Yoonji sucked on the tip again, making sure to get every drop. She sat up and swallowed it all before wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb. 

"Fuck, you're gonna make me hard again, stop." Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. "I'm not doing anything, oppa." Taehyung tiredly scoffed, then chuckled. Yoonji smirked and fixed Taehyung's pants for him before getting up to sit on his lap. She kissed him a couple times as the last bell rang. "Are we going back to your house?" Taehyung nodded. 

"Are we going to make out some more?" Yoonji asked excitedly, placing her hand on his chest. Taehyung's eyes widen and he quickly shook his head no. Yoonji pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Taehyung chuckled. "Fine, we-" "Yay!" Yoonji giggled as she kissed Taehyung. 

The back door opened. Taehyung and Yoonji turned thier heads. "Babe, I think we should walk home." Jungkook said. Jennie widened her eyes and nodded quickly. "Yep!" 

Taehyung and Yoonji both laughed. Yoonji got out followed by Taehyung, he pulled his shirt back on, but he had it off long enough onve he got out of the care to catch almost every girl's attention. Yoonji looked around and pouted a bit. 

Taehyung moved out of Jungkook and Jennie's way so they could get in the back. "Guys, we didn't do anything, calm down." Yoonji wrapped her arms around Taehyung's waist and looked up at him. 

She smiled once he looked down and her and gave her his cute boxy smile. 

"You're mine, you know that, right?" She asked him. Taehyung chuckled. "Yes, but I love it when you remind me... or show me." Yoonji giggled before standing on her tippy toes to give him a light kiss on the lips. Taehyung smiled against her lips. "Come on, lets go." 

Yoonji started to walk to the other side of the car. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and slapped her ass before she got too far. She gasped and eyed him. "Don't do that again if you don't want what just happened in the back seat to happen again at home." Taehyung chuckled. "Maybe I want it to." 

They both got into the car. "I'd advise you not to. You thought that blow job was amazing?" Yoonji scoffed. "Baby, you haven't seen nothing yet." Taehyung turned red. "I hate you.. don't make me hard again." Yoonji smirked. "I bet you that I could fit the whole thing down my throat and can handle it." Taehyung arched an eyebrow. "Another bet huh?" 

Jungkook cleared his throat. "Uh... can you two stop? Please... I need holy water now...." Taehyung and Yoonji both laughed. "Sorry Jennie, sorry Jungkookie!" Taehyung said. Jennie shook her head. "Let's just go home please!" 

Taehyung pulled out of the parking lot. He looked over at Yoonji and smirked. She bit her lip and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Taehyung chuckled and looked back at the road. Yoonji continued to look at him. Her heart beat quickened a bit, skipping a beat and she looked over his features. 

Taehyung looked over and smiled at her. She blushed and looked out the window, she looked at herself in the car door mirror and smiled to herself. Taehyung placed his hand on Yoonji’s thigh, his palm facing upward. 

Yoonji looked down and smiled as she slipped her hand onto his and interlaced their fingers. Taehyung looked over at her and smiled softly. He turned his attention back to the road. 

Yoonji opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, she wanted to tell him that she loved him, but realized that she couldn’t yet. Because she hadn’t told him about her past, their past. And Yoonji wasn’t quite ready to. 

Jennie noticed and rested her hand on Yoonji’s shoulder reassuringly before leaning forward and whispering so only she could hear her. “Don’t worry, about it. Just tell him when you’re ready.” 

Yoonji nodded and whispered to herself. “Right, when I’m ready... or maybe when he’s ready...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of thinking, I’ve noticed I’ve kind of... pretty much based Yoonji off of myself xD eh oh well! I mean like her personality, I based it off of mine. I noticed while writing this chapter. Anyways! Enjoy!!!!

"You're not coming over?" Taehyung asked Jungkook as the girls walked into the house. Jungkook smiled. "Um, Jennie and I were actually going to go out." A smirk made its way onto Taehyung's face. "Really?" 

Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and slowly nodded out of fear. "Uh... yeah..." Taehyung's smirk grew. "Perfect." He whispered to himself. Jungkook slowly started to walk over to his house. "Uhh... okay... I'll be back to pick Jennie up, hyung." Jungkook shook his head and walked inside his house. 

Taehyung walked into his own. He sat on the couch and turned the tv on. Yoonji walked back downstairs and sat next to Taehyung. She leaned into him as they watched tv together. 

Jennie walked back down stairs in a cute purple floral dress. She had light makeup on and dark purple heels to match her dress. 

Yoonji smiled. "Oh my god you look so cute!" Jennie smiled. "Thank you! Jungkook is taking me out on a date." Yoonji giggled. "Awww! Cute!" Taehyung smiled and looked at his sister. "You look beautiful sis." Jennie smiled. "Thank you, Tae! Ugh you guys are gonna make me blush!" Taehyung chuckled. 

"Be prepared to blush, I'm sure Jungkookie is gonna freak out and compliment you to death." Jennie blushed and groaned a bit. "Tae! Stop!" Yoonji and Taehyung both laughed. "I'm sorry, it's my job to embarrass you." Jennie groaned. "Hush!" 

She started to walk over to sit on the couch, but there was a knock on the door. Taehyung jumped up and answered it. "Jungkook! Come in." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and stepped inside the house. "Tae-" 

Jungkook's gaze fell onto Jennie. "Whoa. You look amazing baby." “Thank you.” Jennie smiled and blushed. She looked at Taehyung who was getting ready to say something to Jungkook. 

"No, you are not going to impersonate dad. And I don't care if you had this planned since I was little. You're not having the first date talk with him, no rules. Just hush and sit next to your girlfriend." Jennie said. Taehyung pouted and plopped down next to Yoonji. "You're no fun." Jennie smiled at Jungkook. "Ready?" 

—

Yoonji shut the door after waving to them one last time. She turned and looked at Taehyung. She smiled as she walked over and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his thigh. "So, what do you wanna do?" Taehyung smirked. "Are you hungry?" 

Yoonji's eyebrows raised. "Seriously?!" She moved to kneel down in front of Taehyung, she began to undo his pants. Taehyung's eyes widened. "No! What- babe, no." Yoonji sighed and pouted. "Why did you smirk then?" Taehyung chuckled. "I was trying to be funny or cute or whatever, not sexual." Yoonji shrugged. "I mean I'm already down here..." 

She tried to pull his pants down, but Taehyung held them in place. "No, no dick for you." Yoonji arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What? Did I not tell you that I get what I want?" Taehyung gulped and pulled Yoonji onto his lap. "You can give me one later if you want, okay baby?" Yoonji rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess." 

Taehyung smiled. "Now, I meant like hungry for actual food." Yoonji nodded. "Yeah, I could eat." Taehyung smiled. "Pizza?" Yoonji smiled and nodded. She got up and walked over to the stair case. "I'm gonna go change while you order." Taehyung smiled and watched her walk upstairs. He sighed out and shook his head before he chuckled. 

Taehyung had finished calling their pizza in. Yoonji walked back downstairs in one of Taehyung's sweat shirts that was a couple sizes too big. Taehyung blushed and stared at her legs. Yoonji blushed and threw a couch pillow at him. 

"Pervert." Yoonji said as she giggled. Taehyung chuckled. "I'm so getting you back for that!" He got up and chased Yoonji all the way upstairs to his room. Yoonji shut the door before he could make it in. "Ugh you're such a brat!" Taehyung said. 

Yoonji giggled and poked her head out. "You like it!" Taehyung chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah yeah." He started to walk back towards the stairs. 

He grunted a bit as Yoonji jumped on his back. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry oppa, don't be mad at me!" She said with a pout. Taehyung chuckled as he hooked his arms under her legs. "I'm not baby girl." Yoonji blushed and rested her head against the back of his neck. 

There was a knock on the door. "Food!" Yoonji exclaimed. Taehyung chuckled and answered the front door with her still on his back. "Could you take the pizza baby?" Yoonji reached down and took the pizza from the delivery person. 

"Thank you!" Yoonji said to them as she waved them good bye, Taehyung chuckled and shut the door. "Where is all this giddy/cuteness coming from?" Yoonji shrugged. 

Taehyung took the pizza as she got off his back. "It's your fault." Taehyung laughed. "Okay, I'll take the blame baby." Yoonji smiled as Taehyung sat down on the couch. She took the pizza. “How many slices?” Taehyung smiled. “Two is fine.” 

Yoonji nodded before walking to the kitchen, she reached up to push her hair back, moving her sweat shirt up. Taehyung’s mouth watered. “Baby! Come here and leave the pizza!” Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows and set the pizza down. 

She walked back into the living room. She blushed as she looked at Taehyung. She bit her bottom lip as she walked over to him. She felt like he was fucking her with his eyes. “Yes... daddy?” Yoonji asked with a sweet smile. 

Taehyung motioned for her to get closer. She stood next to him and played with the hem of her sweatshirt, pulling it up a bit. Taehyung turned her around and pulled the sweatshirt up over her ass. He bit his lip and gave it a light tap to make it jiggle a bit. Yoonji watched him from over her shoulder. “Fuck... are you hung-“ Yoonji shook her head quickly. 

She squeaked and giggled as Taehyung picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He smacked her ass as he walked up the steps and smacked it again before tossing her onto his bed. 

Yoonji smiled at him after he had climbed on top of her. Taehyung smiled back and switched their positions. “I like it better when you’re on top.” Yoonji blushed and leaned forward. She kissed Taehyung softly a couple times, until Taehyung began to tighten his grip on her waist and kiss harder. 

Yoonji smiled and pulled away. “You like cold pizza right?” She asked, earning a laugh from Taehyung. “I love cold pizza.” Yoonji smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good..” She whispered before reconnecting their lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoonji moaned into Taehyung's mouth as he squeezed her ass. She blushed as she felt Taehyung's semi-hard dick through his pants rub against her thigh. She pulled away from him so they could both catch their breath. "Fuck..." Taehyung whispered as he stared at his girlfriend's lips. 

He looked up into her eyes for a second before looking down at her exposed shoulder. He leaned forward to leave a trail of kisses, but Yoonji re-adjusted her sweatshirt and laid next to Taehyung. 

"I- We.." She pouted as she looked up at her boyfriend. Taehyung smiled and laid next to her. "I understand baby." Yoonji smiled as Taehyung turned on his side to look at her. He began to play with her hand. 

They were quiet for a couple minutes. "Oppa?" Taehyung hummed in response. "When did you start questioning your sexuality?" She had been wanting to ask him that question for a while. 

"Well... when I was little, there was this boy. He was a year younger then me. I thought he was cute, but I told myself it was only in like a way you think your little brother is cute." Yoonji nodded. 

"He and I had never hung out with each other, without Jennie or Jungkook. But one day, Jennie was in bed with a sore throat and Jungkook was out of town visiting his dad. I was bored and didn't want to be alone, so I walked over to his house. We hung out in his room and played video games." Taehyung sighed out and smiled a bit. "I would always beat him at them, except that day he beat me, well I let him, but he thought he had beaten me." Yoonji pouted a bit. 

Taehyung chuckled. "He was so happy and excited, he tackled me to the ground when he tried to hug me. He was blushing badly, but my eyes were focused on his lips. He was apologizing like crazy, he tried to get up, but I pulled him back on top of me." Yoonji felt butterflies in her stomach as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I kissed him first. We decided that it was normal and that we were just practicing for when we were going to kiss girls, which was obviously total bullshit. Basically after that, for a whole month, whenever we were alone, we would make out." Tehyung gave a meloncholly smile. 

"I guess he had figured out his sexuality or was figuring it out, while I was in complete denial. He came out to me and told me he was in love with me and I just dismissed it, even though I felt the same way. He moved away a month or two after that." Yoonji's heart was pounding against her chest. 

She sat up. "Taehyung.." Taehyung sighed. "I can't even remember his name. Min... Min something-" "Baby-" 

Taehyung smiled widely as he had an epiphany. "Min Yoongi! That-....That..." Taehyung stared at Yoonji who was completely red. "Holy fuck." 

—

Yoonji started to tear up. "Taehyung- I.. I didn't know how to tell you..." Taehyung smiled brightly and pulled Yoonji closer. "It's really you?" Yoonji cried a bit and nodded her head. "I'm sorry..." Taehyung wiped her tears away. 

"No. Yoonji, I'm sorry. I should of told you how I felt back then. You were my first love." Taehyung chuckled a bit. "I'm so happy right now, its overwhelming." Yoonji hugged Taehyung tightly. 

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart all those years ago, I wish I hadn't been such a coward." Taehyung whispered as he hugged her tighter, burying his face in her neck. "It's okay... you were scared and hadn't accepted yourself yet. I never held it against you. And I didn't leave because of that." 

Taehyung sat up a bit and looked at Yoonji. "I came out to my parents after that. They wanted me to be able to be myself, so we moved. But, my father's work asked him if he could come back here and I am so happy they did." Taehyung smiled and gently pressed his forehead against her's. "Min Yoonji..."He whispered, causing the girl to blush. "I love you, so much." 

Yoonji sat back a bit and looked up at Taehyung. Her heart pounded against her chest. She could hear the beat of her heart swell in her ears. Taehyung smiled. "You don't have to say it back, I just wanted you to know." Yoonji slipped onto Taehyung's lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 

She looked into his eyes as she cupped his face in her hands. She looked over his features, taking in everything that was hers. Kim Taehyung, her childhood crush, her first love, her current boyfriend, he was hers in this moment. And she loved him. 

Taehyung leaned down to connect their lips. Yoonji smiled. "I love you too, Kim Taehyung..." She whispered against his lips before he kissed her passionately. 

Yoonji climbed onto his lap as the kiss became rougher. Taehyung flipped them over and pulled off the sweatshirt she was wearing. He left open kissed all over her neck and chest. 

Taehyung licked and began to suck on one of her nipples as his hand rubbed the other. Yoonji moaned out and bit down on her bottom lip. Taehyung moved over and did the same to the other nipple. Yoonji gripped Taehyung's hair. 

She tried to steady her breath as Taehyung moved down, leaving open kiss on her stomach, leaving hickeys and kitten kicks in his wake. Yoonji arched her back and moaned loudly as Taehyung left a hickey on her hip. 

She felt herself grow, and so did Taehyung. He smirk. "So that's the spot, huh?" Yoonji giggled and looked down at Taehyung. Taehyung looked down at her member and blushed. 

He bit his lip before kissing along the shaft through her panties. Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows for a moment until Taehyung gave it a long lick upward then used the tip of his tongue to lick downward. Yoonji's breath caught in her chest. 

Her eyes rolled back as Taehyung sucked on the tip. Yoonji pushes Taehyung off and pulled her panties off and guided Taehyung's head back. He wrapped his lips around her and sucked hard as he moved his head up and down. Yoonji's back arched again. 

There was a loud knock on Taehyung's door. Yoonji blushed and tried to push Taehyung away. Taehyung looked up at her. He sucked as he pulled away, making a soft pop noise. Taehyung began to jerk her off. There was a second loud knock.

"Taehyung!" Jennie yelled. Taehyung groaned. "What? I'm kinda busy!" Yoonji turned red and put the pillow over her face as she moaned. 

Taehyung leaned back down and began to lick and suck on her balls. Yoonji's toes curled, She tiredly tried to push Taehyung away, but ended up digging her nails into his back as he took her halfway into his mouth.

"Mom and dad are home!" Taehyung froze and quickly sat back up. Yoonji relaxed and sighed out. She moved the pillow and sat up. "Baby, you gotta go over to Jungkook's." Yoonji nodded and got up, she quickly put her clothes back on. She grabbed Taehyung's boxers and put them on. "Hey!" 

Yoonji giggled and grabbed her phone before she opened the window. Taehyung grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "I love you." He whispered. Yoonji smiled and kissed Taehyung. "I love you too..." 

Yoonji smiled brightly as she giggled and kissed Taehyung a couple more times before climbing out the window and going over to Jungkook's. Taehyung quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. 

Jungkook walked into his room to find Yoonji in an oversized sweat shirt and boxers. "Uhhh.... Yoon-" Yoonji looked over at Jungkook and smiled. "Calm down, I was with Taehyung, that's why I look like this." Jungkook nodded and scoffed. "Pft, I knew that." Yoonji nodded and sat on Jungkook's bed. 

Jungkook sat next to her. "Parents?" Yoonji nodded. "Well... guess you're stuck with me for a while." Yoonji laughed and shook her head. Jungkook smirked and leaned over a bit. 

"Wanna play some video games?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I always write my chapters way out of order, I’ve had this one for a while c:


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh! Mother fuck!!! How did you beat me, again?!" Yoonji asked Jungkook as she pouted. Jungkook chuckled. "I knew it." Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Jungkook. 

"Min Yoongi, right?" Yoonji blushed and sighed. "Sometimes." Jungkook smiled and hugged her tightly. "I missed you. You just left. I never got to say good bye, because you left after I was gone, visiting my dad again." Yoonji smiled and patted Jungkook's back. "I missed you too." Jungkook pulled back and gave her his cute bunny smile. "Taehyung use to never shut up about you." Yoonji blushed and smiled. 

"Does he know?" Jungkook asked. Yoonji nodded her head. "Yeah, I just told him... you three are the only ones who know." Jungkook nodded. "You told Jennie?" Yoonji smiled. "I told her first, she was also the first person I even came out to before I knew who I was or what coming out was." 

Jungkook chuckled a bit. "I'm so happy right now, I thought you'd never come back because of hyung's dumb ass." Yoonji looked at Jungkook. "You knew?" Jungkook nodded. "Well, I only know what I had figured out." Yoonji nodded. 

"I mean he use to talk about you a LOT. Um, you both weren't very good at hiding your hickeys. And just really the way you two would look at each other. It's the way you both look at each other now. But hyung was scared and didn't tell you. And I couldn't tell you because it wasn't my place. But look at you two now!" Jungkook said with a smile "I'm just happy my two best friends found each other again and you guys are more in love with each other now then you were back then." 

Yoonji blushed and shook her head. "He's not IN love with me, he might love me... but he isn't-" Jungkook rolled his eyes. "You must be really blind or in denial." Yoonji blushed more. "Shhh!" 

Her phone went off. She looked down at the message and smiled. "We can go over there now. Their parents left again. Since when do they always leave?" Jungkook stood up and helped Yoonji up. "You don't remember them never being home when we would hang out over there?" Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. 

"Ever since Taehyung was old enough to care for himself and Jennie, they'd always leave and be gone for a really long time." They both climbed over to Taehyung's room. Yoonji stepped inside. "I don't reme- AHHH!!!" 

Jungkook hurried to get inside to check and make sure Yoonji was okay. The scene he came upon made him laugh. 

"KIM TAEHYUNG! I'm going to murder you in your sleep..." Taehyung chuckled and began to kiss on her neck." Yoonji rolled her eyes and tried to push Taehyung off of her. "We are, most definitely, not continuing what we were doing earlier." Taehyung pouted. "But-" Yoonji shook her head. "No buts, now get off of me." 

Taehyung pouted more as he stood up. He helped Yoonji up. "Where did Jungkookie go?" Taehyung asked. Yoonji rolled her eyes. "Babe, do you not hear them?" Taehyung pouted and walked closer to his door. His eyes widened as he quickly shut it and ran over to his bed. "EW!" 

Yoonji laughed and sat next to him. "Are you scarred for life now?" Taehyung nodded. Yoonji smiled and placed herself on Taehyung's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She whispered. "Bet I could take your mind off of it..." Taehyung smirked. "Oh, can you now...?" 

Yoonji bit her bottom lip as she looked down at Taehyung's lips, she nodded her head. Taehyung leaned in and kissed her softly. Yoonji kissed him back. She smiled against his lips before she pulled away. 

"Yeah... by beating your ass at video games! I couldn't beat Jungkook-oppa, BUT I shall beat YOU, oppa!" Yoonji said with a smirk. Taehyung laughed. "What happens if I win?" Yoonji bit her bottom lip and pretended to think. "Pretty sure you just win, then the game is over." She said with a shrug. Taehyung sighed and pouted. "Baby!" Yoonji giggled at Taehyung's cute outburst. 

"We can have sex, oppa." Taehyung's eyebrows raised. "Hmmm very tempting..." Taehyung looked her up and down and bit his bottom lip. "Very.... but no! I want something else." Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't want sex, but earlier-" 

Taehyung chuckled. "I don't need to win a bet to have sex with you, baby. Pretty sure I could do one thing and you'd be putty in my hands." Yoonji blushed and rolled her eyes. "There's more then one thing..." She mumbled. Taehyung laughed and kissed her cheek. "Wait, what happens if you win?" 

Yoonji smirked and slowly ran her hand down Taehyung's chest. "If I win... I get to suck your cock." Taehyung turned red and furrowed his eye brows. "But-How... Wouldn't that benefit me as well?" Yoonji nodded and smiled. "Everyone wins." 

Taehyung laughed and held onto her as he got up from his bed. Yoonji wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed on his neck as he walked downstairs. He placed her onto the couch and went to set the game up. "Baby, you never said what you want if you win." 

Taehyung grabbed two controllers and sat next to her. He handed her one as he smiled. "I get to ask you a question." Yoonji narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "I'm kind of fearful of what the question is... since you know, you chose it over sex." Taehyung laughed and started the game. 

"Don't worry. Beat me and you won't have to be fearful." Yoonji pouted. "Then I'll just be curious." Taehyung laughed. "Well, let's see if you end up being fearful or curious." 

—

"You let me win!" Taehyung smiled. "You seemed like you really wanted to suck my cock! I did you a favor. So, I guess you'll just be curious." Yoonji giggled and smiled. "No, you also did yourself a favor." 

Taehyung shrugged and stood up. "I mean I already got one blow job today, I don't really need another one..." He walked into the kitchen. "Kim Taehyung!" Yoonji got up and followed him. Taehyung was about to heat up the pizza. 

"Yes, Miss. Yoonji?" Yoonji pouted and walked over to him. "Don't you dare heat that pizza up yet." She got down on her knees and pulled Taehyung's pants and boxers down. 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip and watched as she wrapped her hand around him and began to jerk him off. Yoonji pulled on his shirt. Taehyung removed it as she began to suck on the tip.

Taehyung moaned out and placed his hand on the back of her head, holding it in place. Yoonji ran the tip of her tongue against Taehyung as she put him further into her mouth. 

"There better still be pizza left... REALLY?!" Jennie yelled as she covered her eyes. "Right by the pizza guys?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Taehyung sighed and pulled his boxers and pants back on. Yoonji stood up and handed him his shirt. "Jennie! You fucking cock blocked me twice today!"

Jennie sighed and walked over to the refrigerator. "I'm sorry! It was better that it was me, then our parents. They would of just walked in." Taehyung nodded in agreement. "That's true, babe." Yoonji glared at her boyfriend. Taehyung widened his eyes and shrugged.

Yoonji shook her head. She looked over at the clock and sighed. "I should probably go home.." Taehyung pouted and looked at Jennie. "God, Jennie. You just had to mess everything up!"

Jungkook walked in and walked over to Jennie who was pouting. "What's wrong baby?" Jennie pointed at the couple. "They're yelling at me!" Jungkook chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Why-" Taehyung shook his head. "Nothing, Kookie."

Taehyung turned to Yoonji and smiled. "Wanna go change so I can take you home?" Yoonji nodded and walked upstairs. Taehyung put the pizza on the island. Jungkook smiled and thanked Taehyung before Taehyung left.

Jungkook went to open the box, but Jennie grabbed his arm. "Babe-" Jennie shook her head. "No. That pizza is tainted." Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha- oh., gotcha." Jungkook said as he used a knife to push the box away.

Taehyung walked into his room and bit his bottom lip hard. Yoonji was completely naked. Her back was facing him as she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. "Damn..."

Yoonji blushed and looked over her shoulder. "You don't knock?" Taehyung walked over to her and put his hand's on her waist as he kissed her cheek. "It's my room, I don't have to knock. It's not like I haven't seen it before..."

Yoonji giggled. "Shhh...oppa?" Taehyung smiled and rubbed his hands on her sides. "Hmmm?" Yoonji smirked and slightly turned her head to look up at Taehyung. "Is that from earlier? Or did you just get that?" Taehyung blushed and moved to sit down on his bed. "Shut up."

Yoonji laughed and put her clothes back on. "You're adorable oppa." Taehyung pouted and shuffled over to the door. Yoonji stopped him before he could walk past the door frame. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at Taehyung.

Taehyung tried to remain upset, but as he looked down at his girlfriend's face, he knew that that wasn't going to happen. Taehyung chuckled and smiled. "I love you, Min Yoonji." Taehyung whispered. Yoonji smiled up at him and got up on her tippy toes. "I love you too, Kim Taehyung." Taehyung smiled and kissed her before grabbing her hand. "Let's go babe."

-

Taehyung smiled and walked behind Yoonji as they walked up to her door. Yoonji turned around with a cute pout on her face. Taehyung smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's wrong baby?" Yoonji sighed and placed her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

"We didn't get to do anything..." Taehyung shook his head and smiled. "We have plenty of time to do those kinds of things." Yoonji sighed. "I know, but I wanted to do them today as well!" Taehyung leaned down and kissed her. "It'll be okay, baby." Yoonji smiled and kissed him a couple more times until a light cough interrupted them.

"It's pretty late you two. Won't you see each other tomorrow?" Yoonji's father asked as he leaned out of one of the upstairs windows. Yoonji turned red and groaned. "Dad! Leave!" "You got ten minutes, young lady-" "DAD!" Yoonji's father chuckled before closing the window. Yoonji looked up at Taehyung. "I'm sorry-" Taehyung smiled and shook his head. "It's fine."

Taehyung caressed her cheek and he looked into her eyes. "I love you." Yoonji smiled. "I love you too, oppa." Taehyung kissed her forehead before he started to walk towards his car. "Good night beautiful." Yoonji smiled and put her hand on the door knob. "Good night, oppa."

Taehyung smirked at her before getting into his car. Yoonji giggled and waved as Taehyung drove off. She walked inside, a small squeak made its way out of her throat. "Mom! Dad! Really?" Her parents smiled. "We just wanted to make sure you made it back inside safely."

Yoonji rolled her eyes. "And without Taehyung? Why would I bring him inside with me? Espcially after Dad embarassed me?!" Her father chuckled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I had to." Yoonji laughed and shook her head. "Good night you two. I love you." Her parents smiled and said good night to her as she walked upstaires.

Yoonji laid in her bed after she finished getting ready. She pouted as she remembered that Taehyung had wanted to ask her a question. She quickly grabbed her phone and opened her and Taehyung's messages.

She smiled and laughed as she saw the message he had just left for her. It told her not to ask or worry about his question. That he would ask it tommorrow whether or not she was at school. Yoonji smiled and set her phone back down before closing her eyes.

-

"Oppa! Ask me it now!" Yoonji pouted as she looked up at Taehyung. They were currently standing outside of her math class. "You can wait until lunch."

Yoonji groaned and pouted more. "But-!" Taehyung shook his head and smiled. "Lunch is next, you can wait." Taehyung leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before walking to his own class room.

Yoonji walked over to her usual table and sighed as she sat down. She looked over at Jennie. "Have you seen-" "Min Yoonji." Yoonji turned around and smiled at Taehyung. "Yes, Kim Taehyung? What's behind your back?" Taehyung smiled and shrugged. Yoonji got up and tried to look behind him, but Taehyung moved every time. Yoonji groaned and pouted as Taehyung laughed.

Yoonji sat back down and looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung smiled down at her. He pulled the bouquet of roses out from behind him and handed them to her. Yoonji blushed and smiled. "Awww, Thank you baby!"

Taehyung smiled and sat down next to her. "Why-" Taehyung handed the roses to Jennie and took Yoonji's hands in his own. "Min Yoonji, I love you so fucking much and I would be so deeply honored if you would accompany me to the Prom this Saturday." Yoonji smiled and nodded her head yes quickly before jumping onto his lap and kissing him over and over. 

All the other girls rolled their eyes or groaned. Taehyung chuckled against Yoonji's lips. She giggled and kissed him one last time before sitting back in her chair. She smiled at Taehyung as he stood up. He kissed her on top of her head before he left to go back to his table. "Damn, I wish Jungkook would of asked me in a cute way." Yoonji took back her roses and smiled. "How did he ask?" 

Jennie sighed and pouted. "Yesterday, while he was fucking me. He was just like 'Oh yeah, you wanna go to prom with me?' I almost pushed him off me for asking me during sex... but-" Yoonji nodded. "Got it!" Jennie chuckled. Yoonji pouted. "Now I have to find a new dress." Jennie smiled. "Leave it to me! We'll go shopping after school!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Why must you always dress me like a slut?" Yoonji asked as she looked down at the skimpy black dress Jennie had picked out. It was skin tight, strapless, short as fuck, and Yoonji looked sexy as fuck in it. "Tae will die if he sees you in this." Yoonji smiled and looked over the dress. "Ugh. Fine. Wait... it's Friday..." 

Jennie furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah..." "Prom is literally tomorrow and they both just asked us like right before? It's been a month!" Jennie pouted. "You're right! And Jungkook fucking asked me during sex, like it was no big deal! Yoonji shook her head. "They're brats." Jennie nodded, but smiled. "We love them though." Yoonji giggled and looked at herself in the mirror. 

"True... Anyways! Should I cut my hair? Like into a bob or something?" Jennie smiled. "I don't know though... Tae likes my long hair..." Jennie rolled her eyes. "I think you'd look amazing and I'm pretty sure Taehyung wouldn't care, he might fall over. Because you'd look too sexy." 

Yoonji laughed and shook her head. "I think I'm just going to get rid of the green." Jennie nodded. "Yeah, do that! Don't cut it." Yoonji smiled. "Then lets go buy these dresses and get some hair dye." 

-

Taehyung and Jungkook were both dressed and ready to go. Jungkook sighed out and looked up his stair case. "Mom! Come on!" Taehyung chuckled and checked himself out in the mirror. "I'm coming, Jeon Jungkook! Don't you rush me!" Jungkook rolled his eyes.

About twenty minutes later, his mother came down the stairs. "Where you crying mom?" His mother sniffled and shook her head. "No!" Jungkook looked at Taehyung and chuckled. "Aww, it's okay, Ms. Jeon." Taehyung said as he walked over with his arms stretched out. 

She nodded her head and accepted Taehyung's hug. "I'm sorry! My babies are going to prom! You two are graduating soon! It's overwhelming!." Jungkook's mother had been more of a mother to Taehyung then his own mother. He and Jennie would even sometimes call her mom. Ms. Jeon stood back and looked at them. "My boys! You both look so handsome! Okay, lets go see your ladies!" 

Jungkook opened the car door for his mother. She smiled and followed Jungkook and Taehyung up to Yoonji's house. Taehyung knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling and his girlfriend yelling at her father to not open the door until her and Jennie had walked back upstairs. He chuckled as he heard her father sigh on the other side of the door. After another minute the door opened. 

"Kim Taehyung! It's nice to see you again!" Taehyung smiled and shook Mr. Min's hand. "You as well sir." They walked inside. Mrs. Min walked over and hugged Taehyung. "Oh my! You're so tall now! And even better looking!" Taehyung blushed a bit and thanked her. "Jungkook! Wow, you too!" She said as she hugged Jungkook. Taehyung stood next to the stair case. Jungkook stood next to him. "Are you nervous?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung nodded. "You?" Jungkook nodded and gulped. "Fuck." Taehyung chuckled a bit as he looked at Jungkook. 

Both of the boys attention snapped towards the stair case as Jennie walked down. Jungkook blushed and blinked a couple times. He smiled as she walked over to him, but frowned as Taehyung stood in front of him. "Look at my little sister! You look so beautiful." Taehyung said as he pretended to fake cry. Jennie rolled her eyes and gently hit Taehyung's chest. "Shut up." Taehyung chuckled. Jennie and Jungkook walked over to Jungkook's mother to get their pictures taken. 

Taehyung pouted and looked up the stairs. He was about to walk up them before Mrs. Min stopped him. "Let me talk to her. We all want to see your reaction." Taehyung nodded as Mrs. Min ran up the steps. 

"Yoonji? Sweet heart?" Yoonji was sitting on her bed. "Mom, I can't do this." "Why baby? Did you actually feel like Yoongi today?" Yoonji shook her head. "No... I just... I can't..." Yoonji's mother smiled and sat next to her daughter. 

"Yoonji, there is a very nice, sweet, kind, extremely good looking boy, waiting for you downstairs. He looks so nervous and excited. It's adorable." Yoonji chuckled. "He looks like he should be a model. Wow." "Mom!" Mrs. Min chuckled and hugged her daughter. "Come on, everything will be okay." Yoonji sighed and nodded. 

"I think he'll like your hair too." Yoonji smiled. "All I did was dye the tips back to black and give myself bangs." Mrs. Min smiled and patted Yoonji's knee. "You better be down in a minute." She left. Yoonji sighed and looked at herself one more time. She was about to walk out when she remember that Taehyung liked to stare at her ass a lot. She laughed to herself before she put her hair up in a high pony tail. She grabbed her purse and walked downstairs. 

Taehyung's mouth hung open. Yoonji smiled as she stood on the last step in front of him. "Babe, a fly is going to go in there if you don't close your mouth." Taehyung blushed and checked her out from head to toe. "I- You-" A weird noise erupted from Taehyung's mouth." Yoonji's eyebrows raised. She laughed and stood next to Taehyung. "You're a dork."

Taehyung smiled and kissed her cheek. "And you...you are absolutely gorgeous, beautiful and stunning...and wow. I think I'm gonna be the luckiest guy there." Jennie glared at her brother. "BESIDES Jungkook! Duh." Yoonji chuckled and smirked to herself, knowing Taehyung hasn't see the backside yet. 

Jungkook and Jennie walked out of the house first. "I don't think-" "Mom! You got plenty of pictures!" Jungkook said as he gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. "Alright! You two can stop making out in front of your father and I" Yoonji's mother said as she set her camera down. Yoonji giggled and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" 

Yoonji's mother stood by the door. Yoonji walked over to her. "Mom, you can't blame me! Do you not see all that?" Yoonji asked as she gestured towards Taehyung. Taehyung was too busy staring at her ass. He made a couple more weird noises, then squeaked as Mr. Min's hand came down on his shoulder. 

"Taehyung." He said as he gripped Taehyung's shoulder a bit too tight. "If anything happens to my precious baby-" Taehyung nodded. "I - ow- I understand sir." Yoonji's father smiled and patted Taehyung's back. "Have her home by midnight." Taehyung gulped and nodded. "Yes sir." Taehyung went back to staring at her ass. "I see what you're looking at, son. And those ideas that are going through your head, better stay in there- well... maybe not." 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "You can see them on your face... and um..."Mr. Min coughed a bit as he quickly pointed down. Taehyung turned red and looked down. Mr. Min laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Have fun you two!" Mr. Min said as he walked Taehyung over to Yoonji. 

They walked over to the car and Taehyung opened the door for her. "Your father terrifies me..." Yoonji laughed as she started to get in. Taehyung stopped her and looked her over again. "Oh, lord. Help me, give me the strength..." He mumbled to himself before getting in the car.

-

They parked in front of the hotel where the prom was being held. Taehyung and Yoonji decided to find a table for the four of them before heading out to the dance floor. Yoonji sat on Taehyung's lap, making out with him when Jennie ran over and pulled her to the dace floor. "You two can make out later! Let's dance!" 

Taehyung followed them and stole Yoonji away from Jennie. A couple guys around them turned as their attention was caught by Yoonji who began to grind against her boyfriend. Taehyung smirked as he place his hands on her body. After a while, the music started to slow down.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Yoonji shouted over the music. Taehyung smiled and nodded. He bit his lip as he watched her walk away. He leaned over to Jennie and whispered into her ear. "Thank you for putting her in that dress." Jennie smiled. "You're welcome!"

Yoonji sighed as she closed the door to the stall. She tried to lock the door but the lock was busted. She walked back out and checked the other stalls, they were all occupied. She pouted and walked back into the stall.

She closed the door as much as she could. A couple more girls walked into the restroom, laughing and speaking loudly. "Did you see that dress she was wearing?" "Oh my god I know right? What a fucking slut." The first girl who spoke sighed. "It's like, Jesus. We get you're dating the hottest guy in this school, plus you have all the other guys pining after you. No need to rub it in our faces."

Yoonji smirked to herself as she pulled down her panties and hiked up her dress a bit. "Didn't you have to use the bathroom?" "Oh yeah, duh."


	15. Chapter 15

"Holy-" Yoonji quickly shut the stall and cursed under her breath. "What happened-" The other girl started to ask. "She was in there. But she's not a she at all." "What?" 

Yoonji's face became red. She pulled her panties back up and walked out of the stall. "She's a tranny-" "Excuse me, but no the fuck I'm not. I'm gender fluid." 

The girl laughed and smirked. "Well, whatever you are, it's an abomination-" Yoonji rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever, I've heard it all before. You're just upset that a 'guy' is prettier then you. That a 'guy' has the school's hottest, very heterosexual, boy wrapped around his finger." 

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Yoonji stepped closer. "News flash sweetheart, he's not as straight as you think he is. So, go ahead and tell him. Tell the whole God damn school. I don't really give a fuck. He's not going anywhere and you'll just look like an asshole in his eyes. So, do as you please. Enjoy the rest of your prom." Yoonji smiled and waved before walking out of the restroom. 

She quickly found her way to her boyfriend. "Baby-" Yoonji smiled. "A shit storm is about to happen." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "What-" Yoonji's head turned towards the restroom. 

The girl that had discovered her secret was making her way towards the DJ. "Baby, What happened? Taehyung asked. Yoonji rolled her eyes and shook her head. She chuckled. "Just wait." Taehyung looked at the girl. 

"Hi, hello everybody! I just wanted to make a little announcement-" Taehyung looked back at Yoonji and sighed. "She-" Yoonji nodded and watched the girl. Taehyung hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay baby." He whispered. 

The girl pointed in their direction. "Min Yoonji, The girl all you guys have been fantasizing about, drooling over. Is really a boy- Hey! What-" 

Taehyung had walked over and snatched the microphone from her. "Shut the fuck up and get the fuck off the stage." The girl pouted and stepped down. People were gasping and looking over at Yoonji. Taehyung cleared his throat. 

"Don't fucking look at her. I'm talking now, pay attention." Taehyung sighed and chuckled as someone shouted about her being a tranny. "Um no, she's not a tranny, not that there's anything wrong with that, you uncultured swine." 

Taehyung took a deep breath before locking eyes with Yoonji. He gave her a small smiled and nodded before looking out at the crowd. "Anyways, you all just heard that right. My girlfriend is genetically male. And no, that still doesn't make her a tranny. She is gender fluid. Some days she feels male, but most days she feels female." 

Taehyung smiled as he looked at Yoonji again. "I love her. I am so completely in love with Min Yoonji. So, you can all say whatever the fuck you want to me. Just know if you start to bully her, I'll fucking rip all your throats out. Okay?" 

Yoonji walked over to the stage. "Babe!" Taehyung smiled down at her and helped her onto the stage. Yoonji turned red as she looked out into the crowd. She looked up at Taehyung and blushed even more. "Did you really mean that?" 

Taehyung smiled and set the microphone down. "That I am completely in love with you?" Yoonji bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yes, I am completely and utterly in love with you, Min Yoonji." 

Taehyung smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up, as he kissed her passionately. The crowd was a mixture of cheers and boos. Taehyung smiled as he set her back down. "Let's get out of here." Taehyung whispered against her lips. 

He grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the ballroom. The girl from earlier walked over to them. "You're seriously still going to be with that thing? Don't you want to be with an actual gi-" 

"No! Even if I did, it would never be you. You fucking bitch. You had no right to do that. That was one of the lowest things someone could do, and you did it. What did you gain from it? Nothing. Because we're still obviously together. So fuck you and don't ever come near my person ever again. Got it?" Taehyung said and he stood over the girl. 

She nodded her head before bursting into tears. Taehyung pulled Yoonji out of the hotel as they walked to his car. Taehyung opened her door. "My lady." Yoonji giggled and kissed Taehyung before getting into the car. Taehyung got in and started it before quickly driving off.

—

Taehyung held onto Yoonji's ass with one hand as his other one held out his key. Taehyung chuckled. "Bab-" Taehyung tried to say in between kisses. "I can't-" Yoonji giggled and kissed on his neck so he could unlock the front door. 

He walked over to the couch and laid her down on it while he hovered above her. Yoonji smiled and caressed his cheek. "I love you so fucking much. Thank you." Taehyung smiled before he kissed her. "You don't have to thank me baby." 

Yoonji smiled and gently pushed him off of her and got up. "I'm gonna go change really quick..." Taehyung smiled and watched as she walked upstairs. He took his clothes off, except his boxers. He walked out to the pool and waited.

Yoonji walked outside to where Taehyung was at, already in the pool. She smirked and walked over to the ledge and sat down. Taehyung swam over to her and smiled up at her. "Hi." Taehyung said with a smirk. "Do you come here often?" 

Yoonji giggled at first then started laughing. "You're such a dork, oppa!" She said as she splashed Taehyung a bit. Taehyung laughed and looked her over. 

"Damn..." Yoonji blushed and smiled. "What?" She asked in a soft voice. Taehyung smiled and lifted himself up a bit, leaning forward. "You look absolutely beautiful..." Yoonji blushed and gently pushed Taehyung back into the water. "Thank you..." she said softly. 

She lowered herself into the pool. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "I love you, baby..." Taehyung said as he looked into her eyes. Yoonji smiled and caressed his cheek. "I love you too.." She whispered before kissing him passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

Taehyung pushed her up against the pool wall as he began to make out with her. Their lips in-sync with one another, their hands traveling over the other person's body. 

Taehyung pulled the strings of Yoonji's bikini. He pulled her top off and pulled away. He pulled the string on her bottoms as well, letting them float in the water. 

Yoonji blushed and smiled. Taehyung got close to her and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He stepped back and looked at her. 

Her cheeks were flushed, the bottom of her hair was wet, sticking to her shoulders. Her cute pouty lips were red and a bit swollen. Her dark brown eyes were beautiful. Taehyung loved how the moonlight danced around in them, making them shimmer from time to time. Then she smiled. 

And Taehyung almost lost it. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sure, he's seen it a billion times by now, but each time made him fall even more in love with her. Yoonji bit her bottom lip as she stared back at Taehyung. 

He was so much more then a pretty face. She loved everything about him. The way he treated her made her feel so lucky. He was everything to her, her future, her past. Most definitely her present. 

She tried her best to ignore all the negative thoughts running through her head.   
She just wanted to be in this moment, with him, the man she loved. She smiled softly and sunk herself under water, she swam over to Taehyung and pulled his trunks down before resurfacing. 

She pushed her hair back. Taehyung blushed and grabbed her waist. He began to attack her neck, licking and sucking a bit after each kiss he left. Yoonji closed her eyes and moaned as she wrapped her arms around Taehyung's neck and her legs around his waist. Taehyung slowly licked over her Adam's apple. Yoonji blushed, her eyelids became hooded. 

She made out with him for two minutes before she pulled away and got out of the water. Taehyung followed her, watching as she walked. She walked inside and Taehyung wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and causing her to squeal and giggle. Taehyung smiled and ran upstairs with her to his room. 

He set her down. She laughed a bit as she turned around to face him. Taehyung smiled and brushed some of her damp hair behind her ear. "God, you are so fucking beautiful, Min Yoonji." Yoonji blushed. Taehyung smiled and kissed her, he continued to kiss her as they walked backwards towards the bed. 

Taehyung lifted her up by her waist and gently tossed her on his bed. He climbed on top of her and smiled. "Baby, are you-" "Yes." Yoonji said in a soft voice. Taehyung blushed and began to kiss her as he spread her legs. "Are you sure?" Taehyung whispered against her lips before he kissed her again. Yoonji smiled and nodded her head before they began to make out again. 

Taehyung's wet finger played at her entrance, before he slowly pushed it in. Yoonji moaned and winced a bit. Taehyung began to move his finger, excitedly pushing another one in when he felt she was ready. Yoonji gripped Taehyung's forearms as he began to scissor her. Yoonji moaned more when Taehyung sucked on her neck and slipped a third finger in. 

Yoonji began to breathe heavily. "More.." She whined. Taehyung kissed her before he removed his fingers. Yoonji whimpered at the emptiness, but soon gasped as Taehyung pushed inside. 

She dug her heels into his sides, her back was arched as she moaned out. Taehyung kissed on her neck and chest as he waited for her to adjust. Yoonji blinked away tears and nodded her head. 

Taehyung kissed up her neck, close to her ear. "I love you." He whispered softly before he began to move. 

Yoonji bit down on her lip to keep from screaming as a couple more tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. Taehyung moaned as Yoonji dug her nails into him and dragged them across his back. 

Taehyung sat up and pulled her down closer, draping her legs over both of her shoulders. He grabbed her hips and began to move faster. Yoonji gripped the sheets and looked up at Taehyung with hooded eyelids. The sight of him alone should of made her come undone, but she didn't want to yet. 

Yoonji screamed out his name as he hit her prostrate. Taehyung smirked and hit it again, causing her to clench around him. Taehyung moaned and repeated his movements. "D-daddy! I’m-I’m- oh fuck!” Yoonji arched her back as she released all over her stomach. Taehyung licked his lips as he continued. 

He watched Yoonji come down from her orgasm. She locked her tired eyes with Taehyung’s as she took one of her pointer fingers and wiped some of her cum off her stomach. Taehyung watched as she tasted it. Giving it a small lick with the tip of her tongue before sucking it off her finger completely. 

“Holy fuck.” Taehyung said before he moaned out and released inside of her. Taehyung rested his forehead on her shoulder as he slowly stopped. Yoonji wrapped her arms around Taehyung neck and moved her shaky legs down beside Taehyung. 

Yoonji tiredly smiled to herself and giggled as Taehyung kissed on her neck. “Wanna go again?” Taehyung whispered against her neck. Yoonji bit her bottom lip before she kissed his cheek. “Maybe tomorrow...” “Morning?!” Taehyung asked as he moved back a bit to look at her. Yoonji giggled again. “We’ll see.” She whispered. Taehyung smiled and kissed her softly. 

“We have forever, right?” Yoonji asked as she looked into Taehyung’s eyes. Taehyung looked down for a second before looking back into her eyes and smiling. “Yes, we have forever, my love.” Yoonji smiled and kissed him. “I love you.” Yoonji said. “And I love you.” 

Taehyung kissed her a bunch of times before he pulled out and laid next to her. Yoonji moaned and bit her bottom lip. Taehyung smirked and rubbed her ass. “We could-“ Yoonji chuckled. “Oppa, I’m about to pass out.” Taehyung kissed the back of her neck. “Can we go until you do?” 

Yoonji sighed before she smirked as she felt Taehyung grow hard again, he rubbed it against her ass. Yoonji chuckled and turned a bit to face him. “You’re a brat.” Taehyung smiled. “You love me.” Taehyung said as she pushed inside her for a second time. Yoonji moaned and sighed out in satisfaction. She whispered, before Taehyung moved. “I do, more then you’ll ever know, oppa.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Hyung.” Taehyung hugged his pillow tighter and furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep. He heard a deep chuckle. “You’re so cute, hyung. But wake up.” 

Taehyung groaned and pouted as he hugged his pillow even tighter. “No.” He answered sleepily. He heard a sigh and felt a pair of lips press against his shoulder, then his neck, then his cheek. “Hyungie~” 

Taehyung shot up and smiled brightly. “Yoongi!” Yoongi smiled then laughed as Taehyung tackled him onto the bed and kissed him all over. “Hyung! Do you-“ Taehyung smiled and reached underneath his bed and grabbed a hat. He put Yoongi’s hair up and placed the hat on his head. “Can I go back to what I was doing now?” 

Yoongi smiled and pushed Taehyung off of him. “No. Unless you want to end up having sex again-“ “Well duh.” Yoongi smirked and got on top of him. He pinned the elder down and licked his lips. “I really don’t think you want that baby.” Taehyung blushed and shook his head. “No, no. I’m top-“ Yoongi’s smirk grew. “Ah, so you thought-“ 

Yoongi chuckled deeply. “That’s funny hyung. So cute of you to think that.” Taehyung blushed. “Oh, I see that made someone excited. Tell me hyung, do you really think you could handle it?” Yoongi asked with a smirk before he stood up and started to walk towards the door. 

“Yoongi?” Taehyung asked as he sat up. Yoongi stopped and turned his head. “Yes?” Taehyung blushed and wrapped himself in the covers, so only his face was showing. “I um... want..” Taehyung was turning a dark shade of red with every word he tried to get out. Yoongi chuckled and walked back over to his boyfriend. “Hmm?” Yoongi asked teasingly. 

Taehyung looked up at him and pouted. Yoongi chuckled softly and leaned over and kissed Taehyung a couple times. Taehyung smiled and was about to pull Yoongi on top of him but the younger pulled away and smirked as he saw the cute pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’m just going to shower. I’ll be right back.” Taehyung grabbed his arm and pouted more. “Yoongi, I-“ Taehyung blushed and pouted more. “Aww does my baby boy wanna join me?” Taehyung smiled and nodded his head. 

“What are we doing today?” Taehyung asked as he began to pull his clothes off. Yoongi shrugged. “We could go shopping, or to the park, or we could bother Jennie and Jungkook-hyung.” Yoongi said as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

He sighed as he started to look through the drawers. Taehyung smiled and pulled his boxers off before he sat on the counter. He smiled as he watched his boyfriend. “I like the last suggestion.” Yoongi chuckled and smirked once he found what he was looking for. 

Taehyung’s eyes widened. “Baby-“ Taehyung gasped as Yoongi looked down at the hair on the floor. “I’m tired of it.” Taehyung took the scissors from him. “You’re gonna fuck it up.” Taehyung left. He walked back in with a chair and motioned for Yoongi to sit down. Yoongi sat and looked at Taehyung through the mirror. 

Taehyung sighed and kissed the top of Yoongi’s head. He ran his fingers through his hair. “You shall be missed.” Yoongi chuckled and looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung smiled and laughed a bit before he cut Yoongi’s hair at shoulder length. “Good thing you kept your bangs kinda long.” Yoongi smiled and watched as Taehyung cut his hair. 

—

“I like it!” Taehyung exclaimed as he set the scissors down. Yoongi stood up and ruffled his new short, wavy hair. “I do too, I kinda look like a mushroom though.” Taehyung chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist. “It’s cute.” 

He placed a kiss on the younger’s cheek. Yoongi smiled and hugged Taehyung tightly. “Thank you, baby.” Taehyung blushed and smiled. “You’re welcome beautiful.” Yoongi blushed and left to grab the broom. 

While he swept, Taehyung turned the shower on and got in. Yoongi quickly joined him. Taehyung turned Yoongi around and tilted the younger’s head back a bit. He lathered his hair with shampoo, massaging his scalp. Yoongi moaned a bit. 

Taehyung blushed and looked down. He sighed. Yoongi rinsed his hair. “What’s wrong baby?” Taehyung quickly turned Yoongi back around before he opened his eyes. “Nothing! I’m gonna wash your back now.” Yoongi chuckled and leaned forward a bit. Taehyung bit his bottom lip and began to rub the soap over his lover’s back. 

He handed the soap to Yoongi so he could finish as Taehyung put conditioner in his hair. Yoongi rinsed himself off and was about to turn around, but Taehyung chuckled and patted his back. 

“You’re all clean, you can get out now.” Yoongi pouted and tried to turn around, but Taehyung stopped him again. “It’s fine Yoongi, I got it, just... get out, please?” Taehyung turned red. 

Yoongi pursed his lips to keep from laughing. He sighed out and tried to make himself sound sad. “Alright... I just, I just thought we were showering together...” 

Taehyung pouted and leaned forward to kiss Yoongi’s cheek. “Next time, I promise.” Yoongi nodded and stepped out of the shower. Taehyung sighed out in relief before he began to jerk off. 

Yoongi dried himself off and smirked as he looked at the closed curtain. Yoongi poked his head in and bit his bottom lip as he watched Taehyung for a moment. “Baby-“ 

Taehyung made a high pitch squeak before he slipped and fell on his ass. Yoongi quickly stepped in and knelt down in front of his boyfriend. “Baby! Are you okay?” 

Taehyung groaned and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m fine...” he mumbled. His face was red with embarrassment. He sighed and looked up at Yoongi. 

Yoongi smiled a bit and looked down. He chuckled. “At least your boner went away.” Taehyung turned an even darker shade of red and lightly shoved Yoongi. “Shut up...” Yoongi helped Taehyung up. He placed the elder in front of him. “How about I help you finish?” Taehyung turned his head and looked at Yoongi. “But, I don’t have a-“ 

Yoongi laughed. “No, I meant help you finish your shower.” Taehyung groaned. “No. No get out. I got it, you’re just gonna make me even more embarrassed.” Yoongi kissed on Taehyung’s back. “Why baby? You shouldn’t feel embarrassed around me.” 

Taehyung sighed. “I just... idunno... you make me act different and weird, Yoongi.” Yoongi began to wash Taehyung’s body. “It’s probably because you’re not use to YoonGI yet.” Taehyung nodded and sighed. “To be honest, my stomach feels weirder around Yoongi- you- ugh. Whatever you know what I mean.” 

Yoongi laughed and turned Taehyung around. “I get it. Like I said, it’s probably because you’re not use to this side of me yet.” Taehyung nodded and watched as Yoongi grabbed the shampoo. 

“Yeah, you’re right...” Taehyung sighed and continued to watch Yoongi. “Baby, are you sure you’re okay?” Yoongi asked as he looked up at Taehyung. Taehyung gave him a weak smile. “Yeah, I’m fine baby. Everything will be just fine.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for like ever... I’ve just been going through some shit. I just broke up with my person, it was for the best, but I’m still not sure how I’m gonna handle it, so I might not post till after Monday because Monday -the 24th- is my 22nd Birthday and I feel like I’m gonna be forced to go out >.> yay... anyways! Enjoy!! ^_^ :D

Jungkook groaned and shuffled over to the door to stop the persistent knocking. "What-?" Jungkook looked at the shorter male, squinting his eyes a bit. "Yoongi?" Yoongi smiled and walked inside, followed by Taehyung. "Hi hyung!" 

Jungkook smiled and hugged Yoongi tightly. Yoongi chuckled and hugged him back. "What are you two doing today?" Jungkook asked. "Bothering you two." Yoongi said. Taehyung waited for Yoongi to sit down. 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip nervously before he walked over and sat on Yoongi's lap. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows at the couple's weird behavior. 

"Where's Jennie?" Yoongi asked. "She went back over to the house to shower and change." Jungkook said as he sat next to his friends. "So, did you guys want to go to that new theme park today?" 

Taehyung's eyes widened. "Like a double date?!" He asked excitedly. Yoongi and Jungkook both chuckled. Jungkook nodded his head. "Yeah, I feel like we should invite Jimin-hyung though." Taehyung nodded. "Poor Jiminie-hyung. He's always left out." 

Yoongi moved Taehyung next to him, causing the elder to pout. "Probably because he's single so we don't think he'd want to tag along." Yoongi said. 

Taehyung glared at Yoongi cutely. Jungkook noticed and smirked. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and looked from Jungkook to Taehyung. "What?" Taehyung sighed and tapped Yoongi's lap. Yoongi smirked then laughed. "Come on, big baby." Taehyung pouted more and got up. 

"Tae-" Taehyung walked out of the house. Yoongi chuckled and shook his head. "What has gotten into him?"Jungkook asked. Yoongi shrugged. "I have no clue." 

Jungkook looked at Yoongi. "I thought he'd be the dominant one." Yoongi looked back at Jungkook and chuckled. "Yeah, no. He found that out this morning." Jungkook shook his head. "I think he doesn't know what to do with himself around Yoongi." Yoongi nodded. 

Jungkook patted Yoongi's back. "Dude?" Yoongi looked at him. "Why are you still sitting here?" "I thought-" Jungkook shook his head. "You got some time. Go." 

Yoongi smirked before he got up and walked back over to Taehyung's house. He walked inside and almost ran into Jennie. "Oh, I'm sorry-" Jennie smiled and hugged Yoongi. "-Hi!" Yoongi laughed. "Hi." 

Jennie let go of him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh my god I love it." Yoongi smiled for a moment before he pouted and rubbed the side of his head. 

Jennie had lightly smacked him on the side of his head. "What did you do to my brother?" Yoongi's eyes widened. "Nothing!" Jennie rolled her eyes. "Mhm! I don't believe you boy!" Yoongi sighed. "I'll see you in a bit." 

Yoongi walked past her. He knocked on Taehyung's door. "Baby?" Taehyung didn't answer. Yoongi sighed and walked into the room. Taehyung was sitting on his bed pouting. "Baby, what's wrong?" Yoongi asked as he sat next to his boyfriend. 

Taehyung kept quiet and looked anywhere except at Yoongi. Yoongi poked Taehyung's side causing the other to smile a bit. Yoongi poked him two more times. Taehyung chuckled and before he knew it, Yoongi was on top of him tickling him to death. Yoongi smiled as he watched Taehyung laugh and squirm underneath him. 

"S-Stop!" Taehyung stuttered out. Yoongi laughed and pinned Taehyung down, causing the older to blush. Yoongi leaned down and kissed him. "I love you." He said after he pulled away. Taehyung opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "And next time you want dick, just tell me." Yoongi said as he pulled his shirt off. Taehyung turned red and sat up a bit. "I- who-" Yoongi smirked and stood up. Taehyung reached up to undo his pants for him. 

"Hey, did one of you-" Jennie stared at her best friend's backside. She blushed and quickly covered her eyes. Yoongi sighed and pulled his boxers and pants back up. He got off the bed and grabbed his shirt. 

"Jennie, you seriously need to stop cock blocking me. This better not become a habit." Yoongi said as he pulled his shirt back on. Taehyung went back to his pouty state. "Maybe if you two locked the door or didn't do your sexual acts in the kitchen, next to fucking food, I wouldn't have to cock block you! And it's not like I do it on purpose." Jennie said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Yoongi sighed and looked at Taehyung. “Guess we should just go back over to Jungkook’s.” Taehyung nodded and got up. He walked over to Jennie and flicked her forehead before sprinting downstairs. Jennie gasped and ran after him. Yoongi laughed and shook his head as he followed them.

Jungkook ran downstairs as soon as he heard someone pounding on his door. “Tae-“ Taehyung pushed past him. “What-“ Jennie ran in soon after but was caught around the waist by her boyfriend. “Whoa whoa whoa. What’s going on?” 

Jennie pouted as she glared at her brother who was too busy wiping his tears from laughing so hard. Yoongi walked in and smiled. “Hyung flicked her on the forehead and ran.” 

Jungkook chuckled and looked at Jennie, who was now glaring at him. “Awww is my baby okay?” Jungkook asked as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Jennie rolled her eyes. “Did you call Jimin-oppa?” Jungkook nodded his head. “Yeah, he’s on his way.”

—

“Why the fuck would you invite me to be the fifth wheel?” Jimin asked Jungkook as they stood in line to get into the amusement park. Jungkook shrugged. 

“Hyung, we all thought you’d feel left out if we didn’t invite you.” Taehyung said. Jimin sighed. “Yeah yeah.” Jungkook walked up to the booth and paid for him and Jennie. 

Jimin started to pull his wallet out but Taehyung stopped him. “It’s okay, hyung. I got you. You won’t feel left out today!” Taehyung said with a smile as he paid for him, Jimin, and Yoongi. Jimin smiled and thanked him. Yoongi glared at Jimin. “Don’t get any ideas, he’s mine.” 

Jimin chuckled and walked next to Yoongi while Taehyung caught up with Jungkook and Jennie. “So, how are you, yanno-“ “After yesterday? I’m actually okay. It was going to happen eventually right? At least I don’t have this huge secret to keep anymore.” Jimin nodded. 

There were a couple minutes of awkward silence before Jimin looked over at the younger male. “I still think you’re beautiful, whatever you are-“ Yoongi raised his eyebrows. Jimin’s eyes widened, he smacked his forehead. “I’m sorry! That came out a bit harsh.” 

Yoongi blushed and looked around before looking at Jimin. “Uh... thank you... you’re not hitting on me-“ “No! No no no, God no.” Yoongi pouted. “No! I just- Tae’s my best friend, I would never. Plus, we graduate in like two weeks. It would just be wrong to just swoop in.” 

Yoongi chuckled a bit before furrowing his eyebrows. “Are you implying that he’s going to break up with me after graduation? Why... oh my god, we never talked about what he’s doing afterwards...” 

Jimin sighed and cursed under his breath. “Yoongi, I’m sorry, just forget I said anything, okay? I’m sure he’s planning on talking to you about it... soon.” Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and sighed. “Yeah...” Jimin patted him on the back. “Just forget I said anything. Let’s just enjoy the day, okay?” 

Yoongi nodded and watched as Jimin ran over to everyone. He locked eyes with Taehyung, who smiled at him. That stupid, adorable smile that Yoongi had already begun to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some drama for the last couple chapters >.>


	19. Chapter 19

Yoongi sighed as he ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. They were sitting on the couch, watching movies when Taehyung fell asleep, his head on the younger's lap. 

Yoongi smiled a bit. "I really do love you, Kim Taehyung." Yoongi whispered. "You two are so cute." Yoongi looked up to find his best friend looking at him with a smile on her face. "Thanks..." 

Jennie pouted and sat on the opposite side of Yoongi. "What's wrong?" Jennie asked. Yoongi wanted to wait until Taehyung was ready to talk to him about it, but it had been bothering him all day at the amusement park. 

Yoongi sighed and looked over at Jennie. "Has Taehyung ever talked to you about what he's doing after school?" Jennie frowned and sighed. She looked down at her sleeping brother. "Yoongs, I shouldn't- I can't..." Yoongi smiled and waved her off. "Of course, I understand. He'll talk to me about it when he's ready." 

Jennie sighed and nodded. Yoongi carefully slipped from underneath Taehyung, replacing his lap with a couch pillow. "I'm gonna go home, see you guys tomorrow." 

Yoongi leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Taehyung's cheek. "I love you." He whispered into Taehyung's ear before he waved to Jennie and left. Jennie sighed and looked down at her brother. "I hope you tell them soon you idiot." She said, rolling her eyes afterwards.

—

"You're still going to school?" Jennie asked Yoongi as he got into the front seat. Taehyung closed his door before walking back around and getting in. 

"Yes, why should I have to kept missing school as Yoongi, if everyone at school already knows?" Yoongi asked with a shrug. Jennie smiled. Taehyung looked over at Yoongi and smiled as well. 

Yoongi looked back and sighed before looking out the window. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he drove off. 

Jennie and Jungkook got out. Yoongi was about to get out when Taehyung stopped him. "Baby, are you okay?" Taehyung asked as he brushed Yoongi's hair back. Yoongi nodded. "Let's just go and get this over with." 

Yoongi got out of the car. Taehyung pouted a bit before he got out and jogged a bit to walk next to his boyfriend. He tried to slip his hand into Yoongi's, but Yoongi quickly pulled his hand away. "They'll tease you. Let's just act like we broke up." Yoongi said before he walked a bit quicker. 

Taehyung glared at the back of Yoongi's head. He heard people whispering in the hallway who saw the way Yoongi had acted towards him. "Did they break up?" "Good, Taehyung-oppa doesn't need to be with someone like that."   
Taehyung groaned and slammed his locker shut before he walked to his first class. 

He waited outside of every one of Yoongi's classes, only to find that every time that Yoongi had left early. Taehyung was beyond pissed off and hurt as he walked into the cafeteria. He walked over to his usual table and slammed his things onto the ground and angrily sat down next to Jungkook. "What's wrong, hyung?" Jungkook asked. Jennie came and sat next to Jungkook. "Yoongi. He's been avoiding me all day." Taehyung said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Jennie sighed and looked around the cafeteria. They door to the lunch room swung open. "There he is." Jennie said as she pointed towards the door. 

Yoongi looked around. He felt as if everyone was staring at him. Taehyung quickly got up and walked over to him. Yoongi didn't have time to escape before Taehyung was standing in front of him. "What?" Yoongi asked. 

Taehyung looked like he was pissed off, but when Yoongi looked into his eyes, all he saw was hurt, which made Yoongi feel like shit. "You've been avoiding me all day." Taehyung said through gritted teeth. "Hyung, I already-" 

Taehyung stepped closer and grabbed Yoongi's waist. "Min Yoongi, we have not broken up- wait... do you want to break up?" Yoongi looked down. "Well no, but-" Taehyung growled a bit. "Then what the fuck? You-" Taehyung was too confused and angry to speak properly. Yoongi blushed as Taehyung got closer. "Are you scared?" Taehyung asked in a whisper. 

Yes, scared of losing you. Yoongi thought to himself. 

"Who the fuck cares what these assholes think? I definitely don't. You know I'll slit throats for you. I'll kill someone if I have to." Taehyung said. Yoongi chuckled a bit as he wiped away at the tears that had started to fall onto his face. Taehyung smiled a bit and pulled Yoongi closer. "I love you so much, Min Yoongi." 

Yoongi began to cry harder as he hugged Taehyung tightly, burying his face in Taehyung's chest. Yoongi breathed in Taehyung's scent, causing him to calm down a bit. "Wanna ditch?" Taehyung whispered. 

Yoongi pulled back a bit and looked up at Taehyung. "You can't, you don't have that much time left here, I don't want you to get in trouble." Taehyung smiled and placed one of his hands on Yoongi's cheek. "It'll be okay." Yoongi shook his head. "No, if I leave, they'll win. They'll think they got to me." 

Taehyung smiled and nodded. "Wanna go sit by Kookie and Jennie? I'll get your food for you." Taehyung said as he let go of his boyfriend. Yoongi nodded. Taehyung was about to walk away when Yoongi grabbed his arm. "Hyung-" 

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck as the elder kissed him passionately. Yoongi smiled against his lips before he kissed him one last time. Yoongi pulled away, having a hard time containing the huge goofy smile on his face. Taehyung chuckled and smiled back. He walked away to go get Yoongi's lunch. 

A boy at one of the tables Taehyung was about to pass, pretended to gag and throw up as his friends all laughed at him. Taehyung walked up to their table, he pulled up a chair and smiled at them all. "What's so funny you guys?" The table became silent. "Guys, don't worry. He won't do anything." The boy said.

Yoongi walked over to the table his friends were at, Jimin had joined them. They were all watching Taehyung. "He's not gonna do something stupid is he?" Jungkook asked. Jimin sighed. "It's Taehyung." 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as he sat down next to Jungkook. "What are you guys- oh fuck." Yoongi said as he saw what his friends were watching. 

The boy who had been making faces smirked as Taehyung frowned. "Damn, he's right..." Taehyung said as he got up. "I'm sorry man, are you finished with your food?" Taehyung asked as he took the boys tray of untouched food. "No-" 

Taehyung smiled and looked at his friends. "Make fun of my baby again and I'll do worse." Taehyung said before he dumped the tray of food on the boy. He threw the tray on the table and walked away to get Yoongi's food. 

"Oh thank god." Jimin and Jungkook said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, that's still not good, he's still probably going to get in trouble." Jimin shook his head. "He won't, but if he would of done what Jungkook and I thought he was going to do, then he definitely would of." 

Jennie also furrowed her eyebrows. "What- oh... never mind."  Yoongi sighed. "I clearly have no clue what you guys are talking about-" Jimin sighed. "After you left some kids talked about you, one kid said something about you being gay and Taehyung snapped." 

Jungkook nodded and finished for Jimin. "He slammed the kid's face down into his tray. He had to have stitches and hyung had to go to therapy." Jungkook said. "He didn't get in trouble?" Yoongi asked. Jennie sighed. "Just two weeks detention. Our parents called the school and worked something out." 

Taehyung walked over and set Yoongi's food in front of him. "There you go baby!" Taehyung said with a smile. Yoongi smiled back. "Thank you, hyung." Taehyung nodded and got his own lunch out. 

Jimin locked eyes with Yoongi for a moment. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows as the elder gave him a sadden expression. "I'll see you guys later." Jimin said as he got up and left. Yoongi watched as he left. "Baby? Aren't you gonna eat?" Taehyung asked. Yoongi smiled and nodded.

—

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?" Jennie asked. Yoongi shook his head. "I have to talk to a teacher. Hyung, I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" Yoongi said as he leaned down to look through the window. Taehyung pouted a bit and nodded. 

Yoongi smiled and leaned through the window to give Taehyung a couple kisses. "I love you." Yoongi said. "I love you too, baby." Taehyung said with a smile before he kissed Yoongi one last time. 

Yoongi waved to them as they drove away. He walked back inside the school, walking around until he heard music coming from the gym. He poked his head inside before walking over and turning the music off. "Hey turn-!" 

Yoongi walked over to the middle of the gym. "We need to talk, Park Jimin."


	20. Chapter 20

"We need to talk, Park Jimin."

Jimin chuckled and brought his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face. "So, you've finally realized, huh?" Yoongi pouted and blushed. "I'm sorry, hyung. I don't... I have no clue why I didn't remember you. Wait, I came here as a girl... how-" 

Jimin smiled. "How could someone forget their best friend? You were my best friend, Yoongi. You don't even remember." 

Yoongi sighed. "I-" Jimin shook his head. "I introduced you to Taehyung and them. I confronted you about your feelings for Taehyung before you even realized you had them." Yoongi sighed and looked down, not being able to look Jimin in the eyes. 

"You have no clue how much it hurt. You and them always hanging out, not even asking if I wanted to join you." Yoongi huffed out. "You would of said no!-" "Because it would of hurt more if I saw it happening in front of me! Seeing you and him fall in love with each. I knew it was happening, I just didn't need to see it." Jimin stretched his arms over his head. 

Yoongi looked at Jimin. "Hyung... I'm sorry... I-" Jimin waved him off. "I had gotten over it, then you moved away and I thought maybe I had a shot. I waited too long. Not like it would of mattered. You came back as a girl and still caught his attention." Jimin walked over to his bag and grabbed it. Yoongi watched the elder. 

"Hyung.... did... did you tell me that yesterday-" Jimin scoffed. "Wow, now you accuse me of trying to deliberately break you two up. No, Yoongi. It honestly just slipped out." Yoongi walked over to Jimin. "Hyung-" Jimin looked at him. "Don't tell him, okay?" 

Yoongi shook his head. "He needs to know, you need to move on..." Jimin shook his head. "No." Yoongi placed his hand on Jimin's shoulder. "I think you should at least come out to him..." Jimin scoffed again. "Why? He always chooses other people over me, you, Jungkook-" 

"Because he's the one you want to come out to." Yoongi said softly. Jimin shook his head. "I can't." Yoongi sighed. "Hyung... please?" Jimin rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'll do it later." Yoongi nodded. "Okay well, I'll be at my house doing homework, not Taehyung's... so, he'll be alone..." Yoongi said as he started to walk towards the door. 

Jimin followed him. “I suppose I could drop you off, then go...” Yoongi smiled. “Are you sure?” Jimin nodded. “Yeah, lets just go.”

—

“I thought you were taking me home.” Yoongi said as they sat in Jimin’s car which was parked in front of Taehyung’s house. “I can’t do it, Yoongi.” 

Yoongi sighed and got out of the car. He walked around and opened Jimin’s door. “Come on, hyung!” Jimin groaned and got out. He walked with Yoongi up to the front door. 

Yoongi knocked. Taehyung opened the door with a smile. “Babe! I thought... oh! Jiminie-hyung! What are you doing here?” Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hand and pulled him inside. 

“Hyung has something to tell you.” Yoongi said as he set his things down and walked into the kitchen to eavesdrop. Jimin gulped as he looked at Taehyung. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the couch. “What is it hyung? Are you okay?” 

Jimin’s heart began to race. “I uh... I need water.” Jimin walked into the kitchen and shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t do it. Nope. Not happening. I’m gonna go home now, Yoongs.” Yoongi sighed and walked over to Jimin. He smacked him upside the head. “Calm down. Breathe. Get a glass of water and go back in there and tell him.” 

Jimin pouted, but did as he was told. He downed two glasses of water before walking back in. He sat down next to Taehyung and sighed. “Hyung, you’re scaring me.... what’s-“ Jimin hugged Taehyung tightly and whispered. “I’m just really going to miss you, Tae. And I just hope we can still be friends...” Taehyung hugged Jimin back before chuckling a bit. “Was that it hyung? You dick! You scared the crap out of me!” 

Jimin sighed and he hugged the younger tighter, almost crawling onto his lap. “Uhhh... hyung?” Jimin blushed and quickly let go. “I’m sorry...” Yoongi walked in and smiled. “Did you tell him?!” Jimin nodded. “I don’t want to talk about it though.” 

Yoongi nodded. “Okay, well you can take me home now, hyung.” Taehyung pouted and grabbed Yoongi’s hand. “You’re going home?!” 

Yoongi smiled and patted the top of Taehyung’s head with his free hand. “Yes.” Taehyung groaned and pouted more. “No! Stay...” “Babe, I have homework.” Taehyung began to pull Yoongi closer. “Do it here!” Yoongi blushed. “No, it’s too distracting to do it here.” “I can leave you alone till your done! Please?!” Yoongi shook his head. “No, hyung. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Yoongi looked at Jimin. “Let’s go.” Jimin stood up and walked towards the door. Taehyung got up and walked with Yoongi. Taehyung waited until Jimin was out of earshot. “Babe, you brought him all the way here so he could tell me he was gonna miss me?” Taehyung asked as he leaned against the doorframe. 

Yoongi groaned loudly. “Jimin-hyung! Come here right now!” Jimin also groaned loudly before walking over to the couple. “What?” Yoongi looked at the eldest. “Why didn’t you tell him?” Jimin rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to tell him. There’s no point. None of us will stay in touch after high school.” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Yes we will hyung-“ Jimin laughed. 

He looked at Taehyung. “You still haven’t told him?” Taehyung’s eyes widened. “No... I was waiting.” Jimin scoffed. “What? Till right before?” Yoongi looked up at Taehyung. “Hyung-“ Taehyung shook his head. “It’s nothing babe, this isn’t the right time to talk about it. Jimin, please keep your mouth shut about it.” 

Yoongi shoved Taehyung a bit. “Tell me now!” Taehyung pulled Yoongi close and kissed him. Jimin rolled his eyes and walked back over to his car. 

Yoongi pulled away and looked up at his boyfriend. Taehyung whispered. “I promise I will tell you baby, but right now really isn’t the best time. We still have a couple weeks.” Yoongi nodded, although he wanted to know now. “Okay, hyung... I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Taehyung nodded and kissed Yoongi again before he walked back inside. Yoongi walked over to Jimin’s car. “Hyung-“ Jimin stopped him. “Save it. I’ll get over it. Come on, hurry up and get in.”

—

A couple weeks passed by in a blur. “Sweetheart?” Mrs. Min said as she poked her head in her child’s room. She walked over and ran her fingers through their hair. “What is it mom?” 

Mrs. Min smiled. “Time to get up and get ready for the ceremony. I laid out two outfits for you to choose from.” She left after giving her child a kiss on the forehead. 

The child got up and walked over to the two outfits and looked at them. They looked between the dress shirt, khakis, and dress shoes and the very pretty sun dress and heels. 

“Hurry up! You don’t have that much time!” Mrs. Min yelled. The child’s phone went off. They had gotten a text message from their boyfriend. 

PrettyBoy:  
You, me, and this pool have a date later tonight. Don’t think I forgot, because I definitely didn’t. (; 

“Min-!” “I’m going Mom!” The child yelled before grabbing their outfit of choice and hurrying to the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

"Congratulations baby!" Jennie said as she jumped into Jungkook's arms. "Thanks baby!" Jungkook said before he gave her a light kiss. Yoonji looked around for Taehyung. She turned to look at Jungkook. "He isn't with y-" 

She screamed a bit as someone swept her off her feet. "Kim Taehyung! Ugh, you gave me a heart attack." She said with a pout as Taehyung chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled fondly. "You love me." Taehyung said. Yoonji chuckled and leaned forward. "I do, so much." They both smiled as their lips connected. 

Some of Taehyung and Jungkook's former classmates passed by and threw out some homophobic slurs to them. Taehyung set Yoonji down gently and turned to face them. 

"You guys got something to fucking say?" Yoonji grabbed Taehyung's arm. "Babe-" Park Jimin walked over and stood between his best friend and the guys that were harassing him. "Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on here?" 

Yoonji's, Jungkook's, and Taehyung and Jennie's parents all walked over. "What's going on, sweetheart?" Yoonji's mother asked her. Yoonji shook her head and pulled on Taehyung's arm. "Baby, let it go. They aren't worth it." Taehyung gently pulled his arm away from her and walked to stand next to Jimin. 

The other boys walked closer. There were three of them. Jungkook let go of Jennie to stand next to his friends. One of them spoke up. "Kim, no one wants to see you and It make out. It's fucking disgusting and weird." Taehyung's hands tightened into fist. 

"What happened to you? You could get any girl you wanted and you settle for whatever the fuck that thing is." One of the others said. Yoonji's father wanted nothing more then to walk over and kick those kids' asses himself, but he had faith that Taehyung would defend his child. 

The one boy standing in front of Taehyung stepped a bit closer. Taehyung smiled and chuckled a bit. "You all are so fucking pathetic. You really think you're hurting me by saying all of that shit?" Taehyung shook his head and laughed again. 

"Whats so fucking funny?" The boy asked. Taehyung stepped closer. "What's so fucking funny is that you three are standing here, wasting my time, saying bullshit. You three use to talk about how hot she is all the time. And you all would be lying if you tried to tell me right now that you don't think she's hot now, all because you found out that she's not genetically female. Because she's still fucking hot. And she's beautiful, inside and out. She could be whatever she wanted to, whoever she wanted to, and I would still find her beautiful. I'd still be completely in love with her. So, you assholes can say whatever the fuck you want to me. But if any of you say anything to her, I won't hesitate to fuck up your faces." 

Two of the guys scoffed and said whatever, they tried to pull the third guy away. Taehyung turned back around and walked over to his family. He removed his gown and handed Yoonji his cap. He loosened his tie and untucked his shirt. 

"Baby-" Yoonji started to say. "Taehyung! What are you doing?" Taehyung's father asked. Taehyung ignored him and looked at Yoonji before smiling and kissing her. "I love you" He whispered. Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows. "I love-" "What the fuck did I say Kim? Nobody wants to-" "TAEHYUNG!" Yoonji yelled.

Taehyung was hoovering over the boy now after he had punched him in the face. "Are you seriously still on that bullshit?"Taehyung asked as he pulled his sleeves up. 

Jimin and Jungkook's mouths were agape, they didn't think Taehyung was going to actually punch him. The adults all looked at one another. "Should we...?" Taehyung's mother asked. Yoonji's father shook his head. "We'll step in if it gets out of hand, the kid deserves it." 

The boy stood up and punched Taehyung in the mouth, busting his bottom lip. Taehyung laughed a bit and spat out blood before he swung at the boy a couple times. 

He struck the boy's stomach a couple times before Jungkook and Jimin pulled Taehyung off of him. Yoonji grabbed Jennie's hand and ran after the boys. "Girl, how are you running in heels right now?" Jennie asked. 

Their parents followed them all out to the parking lot. Yoonji stopped just a couple feet from where the boys had stopped. "Aren't you going to go over there?" Yoonji shook her head. "I'm going to let them calm him down a bit first." Jennie sighed. "How are you not turned on by that? If Jungkook ever fought someone for me-" 

"Oh I am. He's defiantly getting his dick sucked tonight." Jennie scrunched her face up in disgust before she started to laugh. "Well, okay then."

"Taehyung!" His father shouted as he and Yoonji's father walked over to him. "Dad, don't please? He wouldn't stop-" Taehyung's father shook his head and patted him on his back. "Although I don't condone the fighting, you stuck up for your significant other. You stuck up for yourself. I'm very proud of you." Taehyung's father gave him a quick hug. 

Taehyung looked over at Mr. Min. "Sir, I'm sorry-" "Son, what are you sorry for? You stood up for my child. I came over here to thank you. I was going to punch him myself if you hadn't." Taehyung chuckled and shook Mr. Min's hand. "Thank you, Taehyung." 

Taehyung smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I'm in love with your child, sir. I'd do anything for them." Taehyung said the last part as he looked over at Yoonji. "I should go talk to her, I'm probably in trouble." Jungkook and both the fathers laughed. Jimin kept quiet before excusing himself to go see his family. Jungkook didn’t miss the sad look on the elder’s face before he left. 

Taehyung walked over to Yoonji. Jennie placed her hand on Yoonji's shoulder before walking over to their mothers. 

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung smiled. Yoonji glared at him. "You- Don't you EVER do that EVER again. Why on earth would you ever let those ass holes get to you? Ugh! I am so fucking mad at you." Taehyung smirked a bit, which angered her more. "Don't you dare smirk. They could of hurt you! They did! Your lip is busted-" 

Taehyung placed his hands on the small of her back as he kissed her, pressing their bodies against one another. Yoonji wrapped her arms around his neck and began to make out with him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Taehyung chuckled a bit and pulled away. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" She bit her bottom lip and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. 

"I'll take care of you later." She said seductively before pulling back. Taehyung's face was red. "Fuck." She smirked and got down. "Hungry?" She asked. Taehyung nodded and smiled. "Alright, let's go eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get the last chapter out today... we’ll see how I’m feeling._.


	22. Chapter 22

They were all walking into the restaurant when Taehyung pulled Yoonji off to the side. Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at her boyfriend. "What's wrong babe?" Taehyung sighed and pulled Yoonji against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

He smirked as he looked down at her. Yoonji scoffed and shook her head. "Oh no. No way. We are not ditching everyone to get an early start." Taehyung pouted. "But babe!" Yoonji shook her head. "We can leave as soon as we're done eating." Taehyung groaned. "That's probably going to take like two hours." 

Yoonji's eyes widened a bit. "How many times were you expecting us to have sex tonight?" Taehyung chuckled and bit his bottom lip. "I mean I was originally gonna try for five times-" "Five?! I can barely last two! Kim Taehyung-" 

Taehyung licked his bottom lip as he looked down at Yoonji seductively. "Then I wanted to challenge myself and go for ten-" "TEN TIMES?! You fucking nympho." Taehyung chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Let's just hurry and get this over with." He said before he lead her inside.

-

"So, Taehyung, what are you going to do now? Are you going to college?" Yoonji's mother asked. Yoonji looked over at Taehyung who was sitting next to her. Taehyung sighed and put his arm across the back of Yoonji's chair. He tried his best not to look at her. 

"I um.. well... I haven't talked about this with Yoonji yet..." Yoonji's mother nodded and waved him off. "It's okay, you can tell us later after you two talk." Yoonji turned a bit to look at Taehyung. "I'm tired of you waiting to tell me, you've been acting different ever since Jimin let me know a second time you had something to discuss with me." Taehyung sighed. "Yoonji, I really don't think this is the right time..." Taehyung said as he looked around the table. "Wait... A second time?" 

Yoonji rolled her eyes and turned back around and played with the food on her plate. Jungkook cleared his throat. "I think Jimin was throwing a party later, do you guys want to go?" Yoonji shook her head. "No thanks." Taehyung sighed. She looked over at him. "I didn't say you couldn't go. Go ahead, have fun." She said with a smirk. Taehyung sighed and turned a bit to face her. "Are we seriously doing this right now?" Yoonji shrugged and avoided looking at him. 

Taehyung turned to Mrs. Min and smiled. "You asked about college, Mrs. Min? I am not going to college. Actually, I'm going to try out for an entertainment company, it's fairly new and small." 

The atmosphere was awkward, but Mrs. Min felt as if she had to keep talking to him about it. "Oh um, where is it at?" "It's in Seoul. I'll be moving out there next week." Yoonji dropped her chopsticks onto her plate and walked out of the restaurant. 

Jennie got up and ran out after her. Taehyung sighed and looked over at Jungkook who was shaking his head. "This is why I wanted to wait." Taehyung said as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Yoonji! Are you okay?" Jennie asked in a whisper. Yoonji looked up at the sky to blink back her tears. "No....how- I.... Did you know?" Jennie sighed. "I knew he was moving to Seoul, not that he was going to train as an idol." 

Yoonji chuckled a bit. "I've never even heard him sing before." Jennie shrugged. "I really haven't either." Yoonji sighed and looked at Jennie. "He's going to break up with me." Jennie sighed. "You don't know-" Yoonji chuckled again. "Yes, I do. They won't allow him to be in a relationship while he's training. And I don't want to stand in the way. I just wish he would of told me sooner." 

Jennie nodded. "So..." Yoonji wiped her tears away. "I'll be fine." She straightened herself out and had Jennie check her makeup. They both walked back in. Taehyung cautiously looked at Yoonji. He blushed and tensed up a bit as she placed her hand on his thigh and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm sorry baby. I shouldn't of pushed you like that. We can talk about it later." 

Taehyung raked his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry too. I... well, we'll talk later." Yoonji gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "I love you." Taehyung smiled, his cute boxy smile. "I love you too, we'll figure this out." Yoonji nodded as he pressed a kiss on the side of her head. 

The children all waved to their parents who had all decided to go to a bar together. Taehyung took Yoonji's hand. "My place?" She smiled and nodded. They said their goodbyes to Jungkook and Jennie before leaving in Taehyung's father's car.

—

Yoonji glanced over at Taehyung every chance she could, trying her hardest to burn every second with him in her memory. 

Taehyung parked in his driveway. He got out and walked over to open her door. She stepped out and took his hand. Taehyung began to walk towards the door, but Yoonji stood her ground and gripped his hand tightly. Taehyung turned to look at her. "Baby-" "I love you." Yoonji said as she looked up into his eyes. 

Taehyung smiled and walked back towards her. The sun was setting behind her, giving her a golden halo around her head. It made her raw beauty stand out even more. "I love you too." Taehyung whispered as he looked down at her lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Yoonji threw her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Taehyung kissed her back aggressively and held onto her legs. They began to make out. Taehyung walked inside his house. He tripped up the stairs. Taehyung held onto her tightly to make sure she was okay. Yoonji bursted out with laughter. Taehyung laughed along with her. 

"You're so clumsy." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. "Yes, but you love it and you love me." Taehyung replied with a smirk. Yoonji's smiled disappeared. "I do... so much..." Taehyung pressed their lips together once again and walked up the rest of the stairs carefully. 

He walked to his room and kicked the door open, he laid her on the bed and hovered over her. Yoonji smiled against his lips before she pulled away to remove his shirt. 

Taehyung kissed her a couple times before he stood up to kick his shoes and socks off, and undo his pants. Yoonji sat up and pulled them down for him along with his boxers. She stood up and turned around for him to pull the zipper of her dress down. Taehyung slowly pulled the zipper, taking his time to pull it off her shoulders. He watched it fall to the ground. 

Yoonji turned back around and pulled her thong down as well. Taehyung looked her up and down. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Yoonji said sarcastically. Taehyung smirked. "Can I actually?" Yoonji blushed and wrapped her arms around her waist. Taehyung patiently waited for her answer. 

Yoonji bit her bottom lip and nodded shyly. Taehyung smiled widely and quickly grabbed his camera and his Polaroid. He took turns taking pictures with them. Yoonji blushed and gently shoved Taehyung. "That's enough! The floor is now covered in pictures!" 

Taehyung chuckled. "Get on the bed, beautiful." Yoonji blushed more and did as she was told. After getting use to it, she began to pose. She laid down so he could take a picture of her laying upside down. Taehyung was checking the picture as she sat up. She watched him and bit her bottom lip. "Taehyung..." 

Taehyung looked up and turned red. He set both cameras down as he stared at her. Her porcelain skin shimmering under the, now, moonlight. Her lips plump and pink. A pretty pink color on her cheeks. Taehyung slowly walked over to her. He looked into her eyes. His heart felt as if it was slowly being squeezed as it was about to burst. 

Yoonji turned to lay on her back. She pulled him on top of her as her back sunk into the mattress. Taehyung leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He began to place soft kisses along her jawline and neck. He spread her legs and began to play at her entrance with his middle finger. Yoonji stopped him. "No foreplay..." 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "But if I don't I might hurt-" Yoonji shook her head. "I just want you, right now in this moment." Taehyung pouted. "But-" Yoonji rolled her eyes and spat into her hand. She rubbed it onto the tip of his cock. "There." Taehyung blushed and began to tickle her. She laughed and squirmed a bit. "Smart-aleck brat."  Taehyung said with a smile. 

He grabbed her hips and held her down with on hand as she continued to laugh. He pushed himself inside her with his other. Yoonji furrowed her eyebrows and screamed out, digging her finger nails into his forearms. Taehyung made sure he was completely inside of her before he sat up a bit. Yoonji nodded her head quickly as she bit down on her bottom lip hard. Taehyung hesitated a bit before he slowly pulled back and slowly thrusted into her. 

Yoonji cried out. Taehyung leaned down and kissed her as he began to slowly find a comfortable rhythm for himself. Her cries of pain and pleasure fueling his adrenaline. Taehyung groaned into her ear as he rammed into her, trying to find the one spot to drive her nuts and beg him for more. Taehyung began to mark up her neck. She scratched at his back. "I'm gonna cum!" She screamed in between moans. 

Taehyung slowed down just a bit and licked her earlobe before nibbling on it. "Cum for me then, baby girl." Taehyung whispered. 

Yoonji's toes curled, her vision blacked out for a moment before she felt the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach subsided as she screamed out Taehyung's name, releasing. 

Taehyung let out a satisfied sigh and pulled out. He stood up and Yoonji immediately moved onto her knees and crawled towards Taehyung. She began to suck on his tip as she massaged his balls. Taehyung moaned and gripped her hair. He looked down right as she looked up at him, she was slowly swallowing Taehyung's cock. 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip to keep himself from releasing just yet. Yoonji began to bob her head faster. Taehyung released into her mouth as soon as he heard her start to gag. Yoonji smiled and pulled him back into the bed and climbed on top of him. 

She rubbed her ass against his cock and whimpered. "I want more, daddy. Please?" Yoonji asked in a whiny voice. She smirked as she felt him get hard again. She knew just how to turn him on and she loved how easy it was. Taehyung growled and grabbed her waist causing her to giggle for a moment before a moan escaped her mouth.

On the fifth round, they both released at the same time. Taehyung collapsed on top of her and groaned. Yoonji chuckled and kissed the side of his head. "What happened to ten?" Yoonji whispered. Taehyung chuckled and kissed on her neck. They were both covered in sweat. "I think five times is good, that was my original goal, I did it." 

Yoonji laughed and pushed him up so he was hovering over her. She turned on her stomach and arched upwards to rub her ass against his cock. "Again?!" Taehyung asked. Yoonji bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, she nodded her head. "Please daddy?" 

Taehyung looked at the clock. It was way past four o'clock in the morning. Taehyung looked back at her and blushed at the lustrous and loving look in her eyes. "Anything for you princess." Yoonji smiled. Taehyung leaned down and kissed her over and over. Yoonji giggled and kissed him back each time. "God, I love you so fucking much." He whispered against her lips between one of the kisses. 

Yoonji grew impatient and began to roll her hips again. Taehyung moaned into her mouth and gripped her hips. He growled as he slammed her hips down. Yoonji moaned out. Taehyung kissed on her neck. "Daddy, fuck me." Yoonji whined. "No." Taehyung said. 

Yoonji pouted and gripped onto his forearm. Taehyung pressed his tip into her entrance. He whispered into her ear and he very slowly pushed himself further inside. "I love you. I love your smile. The way you scrunch up your nose when you're confused or put off. It's cute as fuck." Yoonji blushed and giggled a bit. She moaned softly as Taehyung slowly began to move. "I love the way you look in the moonlight. The way you look in the sunset, and in the sunshine. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." 

Yoongi's face turned even a dark shade of red with every word. The burning sensation in her stomach felt way more intense then it had the previous times. It was a much slower buildup as well. Taehyung moaned a bit as he thrusted a bit harder. "I love you so much, Min Yoonji." 

Yoonji gripped the sheets with her other hand as she dug her nails deeper into Taehyung's forearm. She cried out and rested her head back against Taehyung's shoulder. She loved how more intense everything felt. Taehyung continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as she slowly came undone. 

Taehyung thrusted in harshly causing her to gasp and moan out intensely. Taehyung did it a couple more times. "Oh fuck! Taehyung!~" she moaned out his name as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Taehyung desperately and hungrily kissed and sucked on her neck. Yoonji screamed out one last time, her voice hoarse. Her throat burned and felt scratchy. 

"I love you, Taehyung." She whispered softly as he sped up to catch his own release. She moaned along with him. Taehyung rested his head against her shoulder for a moment. The room was quite except for their intense breathing. 

After a couple minutes, Taehyung began to kiss on her shoulders and back. He stood up and looked her over. He reached out and gently touched the bruises he made when he kept gripping her hips. He laid next to her and looked at the markings he made on her neck and chest. She turned over on her back and closed her eyes. Taehyung ran his fingers over the bruises on her wrists from their third round. He smirked at the hickeys he left on her hip, her sweet spot. 

"People are gonna think I abused you." Taehyung said with a frown. Yoonji giggled and scooted closer to lay her head on his chest. "Don't worry about it..." Taehyung nodded. It was quiet except for the chirping birds outside. "Baby?" Taehyung asked after a couple minutes. Yoonji hummed in response. 

"Shouldn't we-" Yoonji sighed and turned her head up to look at him. "Get some sleep baby, we'll talk later..." Taehyung tiredly nodded before whispering out an 'I love you' and a 'good night.' as sleep quickly took him over. 

Yoonji looked up at him as he fell asleep and frowned. "Good night handsome, I love you so much." She placed a small kiss onto his cheek before she fell asleep. 

—

Taehyung groaned as he began to wake up. Yoonji has her back turned to him, she was curled up into a ball. Taehyung chuckled and leaned over to place a soft kiss onto her cheek. He got up and went to take a shower. 

After his shower he walked downstairs and outside to the pool. He groaned a bit at the pain in his hips and lower back. He smiled as he looked up at the low hanging sun. He turned to look at the pool, but saw Yoonji standing there on the other side close to the door. Her hair was still wet from her quick shower she took after him. 

Taehyung walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair. His hand moved down to cup her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch and sighed, tears began to fall from her eyes. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you in your dress? You normally just wear my clothes-" "Taehyung." Yoonji slowly moved his hand from her cheek. 

Taehyung felt a sob crawl up to his chest as he looked into her eyes. "Yoonji-" Yoonji shook her head and cried. She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." She said into his chest. Taehyung held her and rubbed her back. "I love you too..." 

Yoonji let go of him. "Taehyung... I-I-" She took a moment to hold back the sob that tried to escape her throat. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Taehyung, I'm breaking up with you." Taehyung blinked and stared at her. Yoonji quickly hugged him. 

She pulled away and looked up at him, she smiled a bit. "You also look beautiful in the sunset, my love." She whispered. Taehyung blushed. He tried to grab for her as everything began to register with him, but she stepped back. "No... no, no, no, no. Yoonji we can make it work- I, please! I can't lose you again!" Taehyung cried out. 

Yoonji cried more as she saw the pain in his eyes and his desperation to hold on. "I'm sorry, Taehyung. Maybe we just aren't meant to be." Taehyung shook his head. "Don't say that! I love you Min Yoonji! You're the love of my life, you're all I want and need-" Yoonji chuckled. "There will be others Taehyung..." 

Taehyung followed her out to the front where her parents were waiting for her. "None of them will matter to me the way you matter to me. I was dead inside before you came back into my life. I was only dead on the inside because you left! Please, we can figure things out and make this work, don't walk away from me..." Yoonji walked up to him and kissed him passionately. He kissed back, desperately gripping onto her waist. 

"I will always love you. You will always have a part of me. No other man will get to love me the way you do, and they will never receive the same amount of love I have and hold for you. " She whispered against his lips as her parents pulled up in front of the house. Taehyung tried to speak, but his words got stuck in his throat. 

Yoonji began to step back. "I love you, Kim Taehyung. I'm sorry I broke both of our hearts, but it needed to happen before it was too late..." Taehyung wiped his tears and watched as she got into the backseat. 

"Sweetheart-" Yoonji shook her head. "Can we please leave?" She whispered. Her parents pulled off, leaving a crying Taehyung behind in the dust.

Once they got home, Yoonji ran inside and locked herself in her room. She turned her phone off as it continued to receive multiple missed calls and texts from Taehyung. Yoonji crawled into her bed and buried herself under her covers. She cried herself to sleep. 

A couple days past and she still hadn't left her room. She barely ate let alone took showers. She hadn't turned her phone back on either. It was probably dead anyways. Her mother came in to change the sheets and leave her food. 

"This isn't good for you sweetheart." Her mother said one day as she sat next to Yoonji. "You need to shower and go see him before he leaves... Are those bruises?" Yoonji shook her head. "He probably hates me now. And yes, they're from all the intense love making we did before I broke up with him..." Yoonji said in a depressed tone. 

Her mother sighed and placed Yoonji's phone on the charger. "I highly doubt that. That boy is so in love with you, he's probably doing the same thing as you. And it was consensual right?" 

Yoonji grunted and nodded. "Yes, consensual." Her mother sighed and stood up. "Just think about seeing him. Okay?" Yoonji nodded and watched as her mother left. She slowly began to fall asleep, more tears running down her, already, tear stained cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Almost a week passed by. Yoongi sighed as he sat up in his bed, feeling even more empty then the previous day. He looked at his phone, he smiled fondly at his screensaver, a picture of Yoonji and Taehyung looking into each other's eyes, both cheesing hard. He smiled and chuckled a bit. 

He wiped at his eyes before he realized what day it was. "Shit!" He looked at the time. "SHIT!!!" He took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. He grabbed his phone and ran downstairs. "DAD!" His father placed the newspaper down and looked up. 

His son ran into the living room. "DAD!" "Shhh! I'm right here! What?" Yoongi looked at his father. "He leaves today! Can-" His father got up and jogged to grab his car keys. "Let's go!" He said once he returned, they both ran out the door. 

"Do you know what gate?" Yoongi's father asked him as they ran into the airport. Yoongi shook his head before he got his phone out. He called Jungkook. It rang twice.

"What gate are you at?!" "Yoon-" "What gate?!" Jungkook told him. Yoongi quickly hung up as he pulled his father towards the right gate. Yoongi stopped running once he spotted the gate. He pushed through all the people. 

He stopped, his breath hitching in his chest. His thoughts scattered. Taehyung was holding his mother who was crying onto his shoulder. Yoongi took a deep breath, he jumped a bit as his father patted his shoulder. "Go on, say goodbye to him." Yoongi nodded and walked up to them. 

Jennie and Jungkook smiled at Yoongi. Jennie patted her mother's back. "Come on mom, someone else would like to say goodbye." Their mother let go of Taehyung and kissed his forehead before letting Jennie pull her away. 

Yoongi blushed and took another deep breath before Taehyung's eyes met his own. Taehyung watched Yoongi step closer. "Hyung, I just wanted to say goodbye to you as Yoongi... I'm-" Taehyung stopped him. He shook his head. "Don't apologize... I would of done the same for you..." Yoongi smiled and began to cry. "I-I um..." 

Taehyung smiled a bit as a few tears escaped his own eyes. "Yoongi, it's fine, you don't have to say anything-" "I LOVE YOU, KIM TAEHYUNG!" Yoongi shouted. Everyone had heard him, it instantly got quite. Yoongi kept his eyes locked with Taehyung's. "I love you more than you or anyone else will ever know." 

Yoongi placed his hand on Taehyung's cheek, he put as little space as he wanted to between them. "I love you so fucking much, it hurts. Letting you go was the hardest thing for me to do. My life will truly never be the same without you, but I do not regret breaking up with you." Taehyung placed his hand on top of Yoongi's.  
His tears softly hitting his cheeks and running down them. 

"I know you're going to kick ass and be an amazing idol. I wish you all the luck in the world. I will never stop loving you, Kim Taehyung. You're the love of my life." Taehyung laughed a bit as he cried. "Yoongi-" He was cut off by the intercom. It announced that his flight was boarding. Taehyung groaned. "Fuck." 

He looked back into Yoongi's eyes and grabbed the younger's waist. "I love you so fucking much too, Min Yoongi. I hope we met again real soon." Taehyung sighed. There was so much more he waited to say. But he wanted nothing more then to kiss the person he loved with his whole being, one last time. 

Taehyung gently cupped Yoongi's face in his hand and leaned in. Yoongi leaned in as well, gripping onto Taehyung's sides. Taehyung kissed him slowly and passionately. They kissed a couple more times before the intercom came back on. Taehyung pulled away just a bit. He whispered. "I'll miss you my love." Yoongi whimpered a bit, not being able to speak. Taehyung kissed him one last time. 

This time the kiss was desperate, longing, and a bit rough. But it was just as passionate, if not more. He pulled away and looked at Yoongi before he walked over and grabbed his bag. He looked over at his family and Jungkook and smiled at them, waving as he did. He looked at Mr. Min and whispered a thank you and waved. 

He looked back at Yoongi and sighed, smiling afterwards. "I LOVE YOU, MIN YOONGI!" Taehyung shouted. Yoongi chuckled and began to cry more. Taehyung smiled and waved to him and walked towards the entrance. He gave the man his ticket to scan, thanking him. He turned to look at Yoongi one last time before he disappeared. 

Yoongi began to break down as soon as the door was closed behind Taehyung. He gently fell to his knees as he cried into his hands. His father walked over and gently rubbed his son's back. "It'll be okay." He whispered. "Let's go home, huh?" Yoongi nodded and shakily stood up. He let his father lead him out of the airport and to their car. They both kept quiet as they drove away. 

Yoongi hiccuped every once in a while, tears coming and going. He sniffled before he looked out the window. He watched as Taehyung's plane took off. Yoongi smiled a bit and watched as the plane disappeared into the beautiful white clouds. 

He whispered to himself as he continued to look in the direction the plane had went. "I'll always love you, Kim Taehyung. Forever and always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a bit as I wrote this. Ugh I loved writing for this story... I don’t want it to be over but all good things must come to an end! Thank you all so so so so so much!!!! I hope you all hate the ending a little less then I do xD anyways! Thank you again!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Also, a huge huge huge thank you to Pluto_N_N!!! Without you I honestly don’t think I would of finished this story!!! Thank you so so much! :D <3


	25. Epilogue: Part 1

Taehyung sighed as he scrolled through his news feed. He stuffed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he did. He dropped his spoon into the bowel as he came across a headline. 

'Agust D and boyfriend, fellow rapper and member of world renowned K-Pop group 'BTS', J-Hope were spotted having another night out together.' 

Taehyung scoffed and rolled his eyes. He never understood why people needed to know so much about celebrities. He didn't care too much himself. 

Taehyung sighed as he set his phone down. He walked back to his room. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the naked girl laying on his bed. He grabbed his clothes and took a shower. Taehyung got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He walked out of the bathroom. The girl who had been sleeping was now awake and getting dressed. "Last night was fun..." Taehyung sighed as she smirked at him. 

Taehyung walked over to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a couple hundred dollars out and handed them to the girl. "Thank you, let me know if you need my services again, Mr. Kim." She said before she left. Taehyung walked through his house and opened a door to another bedroom. "Jiminie-hyung!" Jimin sat up from in between two girls and yawned. "What?" 

Taehyung sighed. "We have to pack." Taehyung walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up his mess from earlier. Jimin was waving to the two girls that were in his bed as he walked into the kitchen. "Pack, now." Taehyung said. Jimin pouted. "A man can't eat first?" Taehyung shook his head. "Just hurry." 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "What crawled up your ass?" Jimin said as he looked through the news feed on his phone. He sighed. "Oh... I'm sorry man-" "Just- come on Jimin! We have a plane to catch." Taehyung grabbed his phone and walked into his room to change. 

While he was packing, he got a call on his phone. "Yeah?" Taehyung said halfheartedly. "Dude, you okay? I saw-" Taehyung sighed. "I'm fine." Jungkook sighed. "Alright, I was just making sure because PD-nim and Namjoon-hyung were talking the other day and hyung said that we were adding another member." Taehyung's heart dropped. "No- is-" 

Jungkook sighed. "They said his name was Suga... but, hyung... I think it's Yoongi..." Taehyung sat down on his bed. "But- but... what-" Jungkook sighed again. "I think he's still gonna be Agust D from time to time..." Taehyung sighed out long and hard. "Alright. I gotta go finish packing and making sure Jimin is ready. See you in a few. Oh! And hey, tell my nieces and nephews that I said hi-" "Tae!!" Taehyung smiled as he heard Jennie on the other end. 

"Little sis!!! When did you get back?" "Last night, I'm glad our schedules work with one another." Taehyung chuckled. "Okay well I'm gonna let you two spend some more time together. See you." Taehyung sighed as he hung up. "HYUNG?!" "WHAT SWINE?!" Jimin yelled from the kitchen. "GET READY NOW!"

—

"Why couldn't we of just stayed a bit longer?" Jimin asked as he grabbed his luggage off the convertor belt. Taehyung chuckled. "You wanna let our fans down like that?" Jimin pouted. "Well no-" Taehyung shook his head. "Hurry up hyung." 

Jimin sighed. "Taehyung, I very well can't make it give me my luggage any faster." Taehyung rolled his eyes and waiting impatiently. 

Five minutes passed before Jimin got his other bag. They walked out to the car that was waiting for them. They walked past the screaming fans that had came to see them. They both got into the car and the driver immediately pulled off. 

Jimin looked over at Taehyung and frowned. Taehyung looked back at Jimin and furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong hyung?” Jimin shrugged a bit. “Just worried about you is all.” Taehyung smiled a bit and scooted closer to Jimin to rest his head on his shoulder. “I’ll be fine hyung. I doubt we’ll act like we know each other.” 

Jimin and Taehyung walked into their company’s building and waved and greeted some of the staff before they headed up to one of the meeting rooms. They walked in and were both tackled into hugs by three of their other members. 

Jungkook was the last to hug them both. “You two have fun?” Taehyung chuckled. “Jiminie-hyung did.” Jimin lightly smacked Taehyung. “Shhh.” They all laughed and sat down. Taehyung sighed. “Is he here yet?” Namjoon shook his head. “Jungkook told us.” 

Jin patted Taehyung’s back. “We wanted to talk to you first and make sure you were okay with it. We think he would complete the group, but if you aren’t comfortable-“ Taehyung shook his head. “We’ll get along. It’s just him and Hoseok-hyung...” Namjoon sighed. “About that,Taehyung-“ Taehyung groaned. “I mean it’s gonna take me a minute but I’ll be okay with it.” “Tae-“ Jin started. 

The door opened slowly. A boy with mint green hair stood in the door frame and stared at Taehyung. Taehyung hadn’t noticed, he was too busy having a mental break down as he tried to figure out how to cope with this. 

The boy walked inside. Jimin and Jungkook both jumped up to engulf him in a hug. “Could you guys give us a minute?” He whispered. Jungkook nodded and turned towards Namjoon and Jin. He tilted his head towards the door and they immediately got up and followed them out. 

Taehyung sighed then looked up. “Those assholes... they could of told me the meeting was-“ Taehyung had gotten up and turned towards the door to find Yoongi with a small smile on his face, looking up at Taehyung. 

Taehyung blinked and slowly walked over to him. “Y-Yoongi?” Yoongi chuckled softly and nodded. “Hyung-“ Yoongi was cut off by Taehyung hugging him tightly almost lifting him up off the ground. Yoongi hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Taehyung’s neck. 

Taehyung buried his head in Yoongi’s neck, breathing in his scent he missed so much. “Hyung, I missed you so much...” Yoongi blushed a bit as he felt something wet against his neck. He ran his fingers through Taehyung’s hair and closed his eyes as he gently rested his cheek against Taehyung’s head. “Hyung... stop it...” 

Taehyung pulled away and wiped his eyes. “I- I’m sorry... I just-“ He cried a bit more and sat down. Yoongi smiled and walked over to him. Taehyung hugged the younger’s waist again and rested his head on Yoongi’s stomach. “I missed you...” Yoongi blushed and smiled softly. He again began to play with Taehyung’s hair. “I missed you too, handsome.” 

“You never returned my calls or texts...” Taehyung said as he looked up at Yoongi. “I didn’t want to distract you...” Taehyung pouted and let his hand travel up Yoongi’s shirt and rest against Yoongi’s hot skin that covered his hip. Taehyung smiled. “But you’re here now, with me, in the same group as me! We-!” Taehyung stopped himself before he got too excited. 

“We what?” Yoongi asked. Taehyung shook his head and let go of Yoongi. “Nothing, never mind. Taehyung scooted back a bit. “How’s Hoseok-hyung?” He asked bitterly. Yoongi moved to sit across from him. “He’s good, happy to be back with you guys.” Taehyung nodded and sighed. 

“It’s getting late, we should catch up over dinner tomorrow night.” Taehyung said. Yoongi smiled. “Just the two of us?” Taehyung nodded. “Unless you want everyone else there.” Yoongi shook his head and smiled. “No, I’d love for it to just be the two of us.” Taehyung nodded and smiled. “Okay, well, I’m a bit jet legged. I think imma call it a night.” Yoongi nodded and watched as Taehyung got up and walked towards the door. 

He stopped with his hand on the door handle. He turned to look at Yoongi. “I.... I’ll see you, Yoongs.” Yoongi nodded and sighed out once Taehyung left. Jungkook walked back in and sat next to him. “How-“ Yoongi hugged Jungkook as he cried. “I miss him, hyung! I want him back..” Jungkook sighed and patted the younger’s back. “Okay then ‘breakup’ with Hoseok. Isn’t it just a publicity stunt anyways?” Yoongi nodded. “I’m pretty sure he’s in love with Jimin-hyung.” Jungkook raised both of his eyebrows. “Seriously?” Yoongi nodded. 

“But I’m also pretty sure Jimin-hyung is still in love with Taehyung-hyung.” Jungkook stared at the younger. “Excuse me, what?” Yoongi nodded. “He’s been in love with Taehyung since like the first grade or something, he won’t tell him though, I tried in high school to get him to-“ 

Jimin walked in and looked at them. “You okay Yoongs?” “You’re in love with Tae-?!“ Jimin had ran over and covered the younger’s mouth. “Jeon Jungkook, if you’d like to keep making beautiful children, I’d advise you to keep your mouth shut.” 

Jungkook sighed and pushed Jimin’s arm away. “You need to tell him or else you’ll never move on.” Jimin sighed and shook his head. “No.” Yoongi stood up and smacked Jimin upside the head. “Jimin, he’s single and available. What if you confess and he wants to date you?” 

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no thanks. He’s too hung up on you, especially since you’re here.” Yoongi sighed. “TAEHYUNG!” Yoongi shouted. Jimin glared at the younger. “Yoongi, I’m gonna murder-“

Taehyung walked in. “Yes?” Yoongi grabbed Jungkook’s arm. “You and Jimin-hyung need to talk.” Yoongi said before he walked out. “Good luck.” Jungkook said as he patted Jimin’s back. He quickly followed Yoongi out and shut the door. Taehyung walked over to Jimin. He stood close and furrowed his eyebrows and pouted a bit. “You okay, hyung?” 

Jimin gulped as he looked over Taehyung’s beautiful features. His face turned red. “T-Taehyung... I um.... I love you...” Jimin whispered. Taehyung smiled. “I know, I love you too, hyungie!” Jimin sighed and rolled his eyes. “No- I uhm-...mmm“ 

Jimin was cut off by Taehyung’s lips. Taehyung cupped Jimin’s face in his hands and kissed him a couple more times. Jimin kissed him back each time. Taehyung pulled away and looked at the elder. “I knew what you meant, hyung.” 

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. “Um, did you feel anything?” Taehyung bit his bottom lip. “Did you?” Jimin pouted. “No.” Taehyung smiled. “I didn’t think so.” Jimin opened his mouth, then closed it. “I am so confused right now.” Taehyung chuckled and patted Jimin’s shoulder. “I don’t think you like me anymore, hyung. I think you were just trying to hold on because you’re scared. Just be yourself, hyung. Everyone here will support you.” 

Jimin sighed and smiled. “Thanks Tae.” Jimin hugged him tightly. Taehyung hugged him back. Jimin looked up at Taehyung. “Maybe it was just like the way we were kissing-“ Taehyung sighed. “Hyung, you don’t like me like that.” Jimin pouted. “You’re so good looking though and nice.” 

Taehyung chuckled. “Well thank you, hyung, but I’m sorry. My heart belongs to someone else. And you also, again, don’t like me like that.” Jimin rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, you should get some closure for yourself too. So you can move on.” Taehyung nodded. “I will tomorrow, we’re gonna have dinner together and catch up.” Jimin smiled and nodded. “Let’s go home and sleep. Tomorrow might be hard for you.”


	26. Epilogue: Part 2

Okay. Taehyung was pretty sure this wasn't what Jimin meant by closure, but he loved it a lot more then whatever Jimin had meant. 

Taehyung kicked the door to his apartment open with force. He moaned into her mouth as he quickly made his way to his room. He tossed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. 

He kissed on her neck and her exposed shoulders in a heated rush. He made his way back up to her lips and kissed her hungrily. She pulled away as they both panted. "I love you, Kim Taehyung." She said as she looked into Taehyung's eyes. Taehyung looked back into hers. "I love you too, Min Yoonji."

Approximately three hours before that happened, Taehyung was busy getting ready to go to dinner with his former lover. He had about fifty outfits on his bedroom floor as he was having difficulty choosing the best one. He sighed and settled on a nice baby blue button up shirt. 

He left the top three buttons undone he ran his fingers through his hair before he pulled his black slacks on. He tucked his shirt in and pulled his black slip-ons out of the closet. He checked himself out once more before heading out. 

Taehyung nervously knocked on the door. Yoongi opened it and looked up at Taehyung. He smiled. Taehyung frowned. "You look uncomfortable." Yoongi shook his head. "I'm fine. You look really good though." Taehyung sighed. "Yoon-" "Hyung, really, I'm fine." Taehyung sighed and pushed past Yoongi and walked inside. He pointed towards Yoongi's bed room. "Min Yoonji, if you do not go in there and change, I will.... Do something. Something awful." 

Yoonji giggled and raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Oh really, what are you gonna do? Punish me, Daddy Tae?" Taehyung turned red. "Yoonji-!" Yoonji giggled again and walked towards her room. "I'll just be a minute." 

Taehyung sighed and sat down on the couch. "I think I fell all over again, but even harder." Taehyung whispered to himself. A couple minutes later, Yoonji walked out in a black dress that hugged her curves. The kind of dress that use to drive Taehyung crazy when she'd wear it. 

She had a smokey eyelid and a pretty red lipstick on. She had a long dark brown hair that came down to her chest. By the way, the dress still drove him crazy. Taehyung blushed. "I um... damn." Yoonji giggled and walked over to him. "Oppa, are you ready?" 

Taehyung kept staring at her. Yoonji blushed and poked his forehead. "Oppa!" Taehyung shot up. "I um, yeah! Ladies first." Yoonji smirked. She wouldn't be able to see his reaction, but she could imagine it. She walked ahead of him towards the door. Taehyung almost tripped over his feet as he followed her out. 

The drive to the restaurant was quiet the only thing you could hear was the low music coming from the speakers. Yoonji would steal glaces at Taehyung and Taehyung would do the same. They both blushed when they ended up meeting each other's eyes. "You look beautiful by the way." Yoonji smiled and twirled her hair. "That wig looks really real too." Yoonji laughed. "I let it grow back out, its not a wig." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "The mint-" 

Yoonji smiled and nodded. "That's the wig, pretty convincing, huh? The company understood my situation but asked if I could at least get a wig. and well, I did." Taehyung smiled and pulled into the parking lot. "I love it, it suits you." Yoonji blushed and looked over at Taehyung as he turned the car off. "Oppa?" Taehyung looked back at her. "Yes?" She smiled. "You look very handsome, I didn't get a chance to tell you back at my apartment." 

Taehyung smiled and thanked her before he got out of the car. Yoonji sighed out and placed her forehead in the palm of her head. "I really hope I don't fuck this up or make it awkward." She mumbled to herself before Taehyung opened the door for her. 

She looked up at him and smiled. He held his hand out for her to take. She slipped her hand into his and stepped out of the car. The both of them blushed once their hands met. The touch made the both of their skin tingly all over. They both chalked it up to nerves. Taehyung gestured for her to walk ahead of him. 

They were quickly seated at their table. They reminisced about their childhood together and high school. They caught up on each other’s lives up until now. Taehyung chuckled a bit as their conversation slowly began to die. The bill had come and gone along with their plates. They had been sitting there for two hours talking. 

Yoonji brushed her hair behind her ear. Taehyung swooned. “God you’re so beautiful.” He whispered. She blushed and stretched her leg out to rub her foot slowly up his leg while keeping her eyes locked with his. “Wanna leave?” She asked him. Taehyung quickly nodded. Yoonji giggled as Taehyung pulled her outside and over to the car. 

Taehyung kicked the door to his apartment open with force. He moaned into her mouth as he quickly- ...And well, you already know what happens.

Taehyung leaned in to kiss her again but stopped himself. “Fuck... we can’t...” Yoonji grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. “I’ve missed you so much, oppa... please?” She whispered. Taehyung was like putty in her hands. He kissed her again before he sat up and began to pull his clothes off. Yoonji did the same. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the tattoo on her chest he was familiar with. 

There was another tattoo next to it. Taehyung ran his fingers over it. “You got my initials?” Yoonji blushed and bit her bottom lip. She slowly nodded. “I love you...” She whispered. Taehyung smiled softly and kissed her again. “I love you too... so fucking much.” Yoonji moaned as Taehyung moved down and kissed on her hip before leaving hickeys on it. Her sweet spot that only Taehyung knew about. 

Taehyung moved down to her thighs, causing her to giggle softly. “Why do you like my thighs so much?” Taehyung smirked. “Because they’re mine, your everything is mine.” He whispered. She blushed as he moved back up and kissed her again.

—

Yoonji sighed out in satisfaction as Taehyung laid down next to her. her chest heaving as she came down from her climax. Taehyung smiled and looked over at her. Yoonji sat up a bit and kissed Taehyung over and over. “I missed you.” Taehyung whispered against her lips. Yoonji giggled and pulled away. “I missed you too.” 

Taehyung sat up. “Wait, you and Hoseok- oh my fucking god...” Taehyung put his face in his hands. Yoonji gently pulled his hands away from his face. “He and I broke up. It was just a publicity stunt anyways.” Taehyung perked up and smiled brightly. “Seriously?!” Yoonji giggled and nodded. 

Taehyung tackled her onto the bed and kissed her all over, repeating “I love you” over and over again. Yoonji blushed as Taehyung kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. They slowly pulled away from each other, looking into one another’s eyes. 

Taehyung’s eyes softened, he gently rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. “I love you so much baby girl. There’s truly no one else in this universe for me. And I think the universe agrees with me. This is the third time it has brought us together.” Yoonji blushed and kept quiet as Taehyung continued. 

“Min Yoonji...” Taehyung said as he looked into her eyes. Yoonji’s breath hitched in her chest, her heart began to pound against her chest. Taehyung smiled and caressed her cheek as he looked over her features. 

He smiled his cute boxy smile that Yoonji would never have to miss, ever again. Taehyung looked back into her eyes before saying, “Min Yoonji... Marry me.”


	27. Epilogue: Part 3

Taehyung and Yoonji both covered their ears as they watched Jennie scream. "YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?! LIKE FOR REAL?!" Yoonji giggled and nodded. She shoved her hand in front of the camera. "You see this big rock? This means I'm engaged because it's on my ring finger, on my left hand." 

Taehyung laughed at his fiancée, his eyes full of nothing but love as he looked at her. Yoonji rolled her eyes as Jennie yelled at her. "Smart ass, bitch." Jennie grumbled. Jennie sighed before smiling again. "Did you guys tell my husband, did you tell mom and dad?" "You're the first person we've told. It's been like a week." Taehyung said. 

Jennie gasped. "You assholes waited a week to tell me?!" Yoonji blushed as she looked at her fiancé. "We were kinda... busy celebrating.." Taehyung smirked and leaned over. "We get to be 'busy' like that for the rest of our lives." Yoonji giggled and grabbed Taehyung's face, kissing him a couple times before they heard a groan. 

Yoonji looked back at the screen. "I'm so so so so happy for you two!!! I knew you'd end up together!!! I gotta go! Your nieces and nephews are trying to see who's gonna jump from the highest rock. Hey! You four, get down right now! Bye guys! Congratulations again!! Love you!" Jennie ended the call. Yoonji stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna finish packing babe." She leaned over and kissed Taehyung before she left to go pack. 

Taehyung felt more alive then ever. He was nervous about telling the company and the other members, but he could care less if he got fired. He was marrying the love of his life, he'd take that over being an idol any day. Yoonji came back out with her bags. Taehyung walked over and took them from her. "Leaving your laptop here?" Yoonji nodded. "I'm not doing any work while we're away." Taehyung smiled and carried her bags to his car. 

Yoonji followed him out, shutting and locking the door behind her. She got in the passenger side and put her hair up. Taehyung got in and looked her over. She looked at him. "Can I help you, pervert?" Taehyung laughed, causing Yoonji to smile. She leaned over and kissed his nose. "You nervous?" She asked. Taehyung sighed. "Yeah..." 

Yoonji smiled and grabbed his face. "No matter what happens, know that I love you. I'll love you forever and always." Taehyung smiled and kissed her. "Can't we just stay home?" Taehyung asked with a pout. Yoonji smiled and shook her head. "Nope! Let's get a move on it!" 

—

Taehyung waited as Yoonji changed, she insisted that Taehyung didn't look at her while she had the bald cap on. Taehyung smiled at Yoongi as he stepped out of the car. "Let's hurry and get this over with, I'm uncomfortable..." Taehyung took his hand and squeezed it. 

"So they don't mind as long as you walk into the building like that? Like you have to keep Yoonji hidden from the cameras?" Yoongi nodded. Taehyung pouted. "How will I be able to show off my hot wife/husband?" Yoongi chuckled. "Pick one?" Taehyung pouted more. "No. I want both." Yoongi blushed and nudged Taehyung. Taehyung chuckled and followed him into the building. They greeted others who were in the lobby. 

"Who do we tell first?" Yoongi asked. Taehyung thought. "The boys." Yoongi nodded. They headed up to the practice rooms. They walked into one to find Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok. "Hey Yoongi and Taehyung." Jimin said. Jungkook turned to his friends and smiled. "What are you two doing here? I thought you two were working on a song together." Yoongi and Taehyung looked at each other. 

Yoongi played with the ring on his finger before he sighed. "I can't do this." Taehyung watched as Yoongi walked out. "What-?" Taehyung chased after him. "Baby-" Yoonji ran her fingers through her hair. She picked up the bald cap and the wig. "Let's try this again." She said as she took Taehyung's hand with her free hand. Taehyung smiled and walked back in with her. Hoseok blinked at her. "Yoongi?" Taehyung smiled. "Well this is Yoonji actually, I mean they're the same person-" Yoonji giggled. "Babe, I'll tell him." "BABE?!" The three boys exclaimed. 

—

"Ohhh... okay cool! I think I get it now." Hoseok said. They were all sitting down on the ground, Yoonji was sitting on Taehyung's lap. "So you two are together again?!" Jungkook asked excitedly. Taehyung smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, and we'll be together forever." Jungkook gasped while Hoseok and Jimin were left confused. Yoonji rolled her eyes and showed off her ring. Jimin gasped. "Seriously?!" Taehyung chuckled. Hoseok smiled and hugged them both. "Congratulations!" 

Yoonji got up and grabbed her things. She walked with Jungkook and Jimin to the door. Hoseok looked at Taehyung after they both stood up. "Just so you know, nothing ever happened between us." Hoseok said reassuringly. 

Taehyung smiled. "Oh, I know, if something would of happened, I would of known, because all that right there, is mine. She's been mine since we were like twelve. I mean she's her own person and like an independent woman and everything, and I'll fully support her no matter what, but yeah. Mine." 

Hoseok chuckled and patted Taehyung's back as they walked. "I get it Tae." Taehyung nodded and looked at Yoonji. "Ready to go tell Namjoon-hyung and Jin-hyung?" Taehyung asked her. She nodded and gave the others hugs before they left. Jungkook ran after them. "Wait! I wanna see their faces!" 

Jimin and Hoseok looked at each other and they both smiled sheepishly. "Soooo..." Hoseok said awkwardly. Jimin smiled at the elder. "Wanna finish practicing?" Hoseok nodded and followed Jimin back into the practice room.

Jungkook knocked on the door to Namjoon’s studio. The door slowly opened a moment later. “Oh, hey guys, what’s up?” Namjoon asked as he poked his head out. “Can we talk to you, hyung?” Taehyung asked. Yoonji was standing behind Taehyung, so Namjoon didn’t see her right away. Namjoon opened he door all the way and walked back to his chair. 

Taehyung and Jungkook both walked in. Yoonji grabbed Taehyung’s hand and followed them in. Namjoon looked her over. “Hyung-“ Taehyung started. “Yoongi?” Yoonji nodded and smiled.

It took them less time to explain everything thing to Namjoon then it did with Hoseok, the boy had so many questions. Namjoon just listened carefully and nodded along. “So, anyways, what we came here to tell you...” Taehyung said as he took Yoonji’s hand and smiled at her. “Is that-“ “We’re getting married!” Yoonji blurted out. Namjoon smiled and got up to hug his friends. “I’m so happy for you both! I just hope the company will be too, we can’t lose either one of you, honestly, I don’t think I could continue without you two.” “Me too.” Jungkook said. “I’ll quit if they fire you guys.” Namjoon nodded in agreement with Jungkook. Taehyung and Yoonji both smiled. “Thanks guys!” 

There was a knock on the door. Namjoon got up and answered it. “Oh, hi hyung.” Seokjin walked in. “Oh, was there a meeting I didn’t know about?” Seokjin asked. Namjoon guided Seokjin over to his chair. He leaned against his desk. Taehyung and Yoonji looked at each other before looking at Seokjin. “We have something to tell you, hyung.” Taehyung said.

—

Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin, Namjoon, and Seokjin all walked with the couple to Bang PD-nim’s office. It was time to tell the big boss. The five boys all waited outside as the couple went in, holding hands. Hoseok frowned. “I’m nervous.” Jimin patted his shoulder. “It’ll be okay hyung.”

“Taehyung, Yoonji, What brings you two to my office?” He asked. Taehyung looked at Yoonji. Yoonji took his hand and smiled at him. “It’ll be okay, oppa.” She whispered. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I love you.” She whispered. She turned to Bang PD-nim and smiled. “We’re getting married.” Taehyung closed his eyes as he waited. 

“Have you two picked out a date?” Yoonji looked at Taehyung, slightly confused, she was expecting to get yelled at. “Oh um no... we’re going back home to tell our parents this weekend, we were going to discuss it then. He nodded and pulled a small notebook out and handed it to them. “Could you two work around your schedule?” Taehyung opened his eyes. “Wait, you’re not mad?” Bang PD-nim shook his head and smiled. “I had a feeling it was coming, also the boys warned everyone before Yoonji was officially in the group.” 

Taehyung and Yoonji both looked at the door and smiled. “Just let us know what day the wedding is, I can help you pick out caterers and all that stuff.” Taehyung stood up and shook his hand. “Thank you so much sir for being supportive!” Bang PD-nim chuckled and shooed them out. “Go go, before it starts to get dark.” 

Yoonji and Taehyung thanked him again before leaving. “So?” Namjoon asked them. Yoonji jumped up into Taehyung’s arms. He held her bridal-style. “He’s totally fine with it!” Taehyung said. The boys cheered. Yoonji smiled at her friends before smiling at her fiancé 

They walked the couple out to their car. “Be safe you guys!” Seokjin said. “Call if you need anything.” Namjoon said as he opened Yoonji’s door for her. Taehyung and Yoonji thanked them and said good by as they went back in the building. 

Taehyung smiled at her and took her hand. “Ready?” Yoonji smiled and nodded. “Yep!” Taehyung chuckled and started the car. 

—

Yoonji walked up to her parents house and unlocked the door. “Mom! Dad!” “Our baby is home!” Yoonji’s mother shouted from the kitchen. “I brought someone with me.” Yoonji looked at Taehyung and smiled. “You okay baby?” Taehyung nodded. He was pale. “They don’t like hate me for leaving do they?” 

Yoonji smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. “No, they love you and they’re going to be so happy for us. I bet you my mom will scream from excitement.” Taehyung chuckled and kissed her forehead. Yoonji smiled and let go of him as he parents walked in. They engulfed Yoonji in a hug before hugging Taehyung. “Oh my god! Taehyung!!! We’re so happy you’re here!” 

They ushered the couple into the living room. Yoonji and Taehyung stood in front of her parents. “Mom, Dad-“ “Wait, are you two back together?” Taehyung smiled and nodded. Yoonji’s mother squealed with excitement. “Good!” Yoonji giggled and lightly shoved Taehyung. “I told you!” Taehyung smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’ve learned a long time ago that you’re always right, babe.” Yoonji smirked. “Watch it.” Taehyung smirked as well and laughed a bit. “Would you just show them already, you know you love showing it off.” 

Yoonji giggled. “I do.” She looked at her parents and held her left hand out. “You’re getting married?!” Yoonji’s father exclaimed. Yoonji nodded her head and squealed along with her mother. “Also, do you mind if we stay here instead of getting a hotel room?” Yoonji asked.

Taehyung and his soon-to-be father-in-law went outside to get the bags and talk. Yoonji and her mother sat on the couch. “So, When’s the wedding?”


	28. Epilogue: Part 4

Yoongi eyed his husband hungrily as Taehyung sighed and stripped himself of his shirt. It had been a year since they had gotten married, and surprisingly, Yoongi and Taehyung had never had sex. 

Yoongi tried to focus on his book, but Taehyung was stripping in front of him. His eyes traveled over Taehyung's back muscles and his chest once he turned back around. Yoongi felt himself grow a bit as he watched his husband. "I'm gonna take a shower baby." Taehyung said before he pulled his boxers down. Yoongi's mouth watered. "Okay baby..." 

Yoongi took the time that Taehyung was in the shower to try and rub out his problem. Yoongi closed his eyes as he jerked and pulled on his cock. Taehyung quietly walked back in. He pulled his towel from his waist to dry his hair. "Babe- oh..." Yoongi blushed a bit and slowly opened his eyes. 

Taehyung licked his lips as he tossed his towel on the ground. He walked over and crawled onto the bed. He hovered over Yoongi and kissed him a couple times. "Need some help?" Taehyung asked in a low voice as he kissed on Yoongi's neck. Yoongi smirked and watched as Taehyung moved down his his body, leaving heated kisses in his wake. 

Yoongi tangled his fingers in Taehyung's hair, lightly tugging on it as he gave Yoongi's tip a small kitty lick. Yoongi brought his knees up past Taehyung's head as Taehyung began to suck on the tip. Taehyung looked up into Yoongi's eyes as he put Yoongi further down his throat. Taehyung watched as his husband's eyes rolled back and closed as he rested his head against the headboard. 

Taehyung smirked as he tasted Yoongi's precum on his tongue. Yoongi bit his bottom lip and looked down at Taehyung with hooded-lustful eyes. He pushed Taehyung on his back and spread his legs. 

Taehyung smirked as he watched half of his cock disappear down Yoongi's throat. Taehyung moaned a bit and held Yoongi's head down as he thrusted into his lover's throat. Yoongi and Taehyung's eyes locked and Taehyung let go of Yoongi's head. 

Yoongi smirked and leaned over to kiss Taehyung a couple times. "Mmm, you ready daddy?" Taehyung blushed and nodded. Yoongi kissed him again before he sat up and grabbed the lube from the night stand. He poured some onto his fingers then some onto Taehyung's entrance. Taehyung closed his eyes as Yoongi began to push one of his fingers in. Yoongi fingered him until he heard Taehyung moan for more. 

Yoongi kissed on Taehyung's thighs as he slipped another finger in. Taehyung moaned and whined. Yoongi smirked and removed his fingers, causing Taehyung to whimpered loudly. Taehyung didn't like the empty feeling, he needed more. 

"Are you ready daddy?" Yoongi asked as he kissed on Taehyung's chest. Taehyung quickly nodded his head and rubbed his eager entrance against Yoongi's throbbing member. Yoongi watched, highly amused. "P-Please? I need your cock baby boy. Daddy wants it so bad..." 

Yoongi positioned his cock at Taehyung's entrance and slowly began to push himself inside. Taehyung moaned and grabbed the sheets. Yoongi licked his lips as he watched Taehyung take his cock. "Mmm move baby..." Taehyung said breathlessly. Yoongi pulled his hips back and slowly began to thrust inside of Taehyung. 

Taehyung groaned and moaned at every movement Yoongi made. "Ah fuck! You're so hard baby boy. It f-feels so good!!!" Yoongi grunted and moaned a bit as he sped up. Taehyung moaned loudly. The sensation in his lower stomach burned hotter then it ever had before. 

Yoongi pulled out causing Taehyung to whine and whimper. "Baby-!" Yoongi smirked. "Get on your knees." Taehyung quickly obeyed and rested his chest on the bed with his arms out in front of him as he gripped onto the sheets. 

Yoongi pushed himself back in, he gripped the elder's hips as he slowly started thrusting in and out. 

Taehyung's back was all scratched up, he had indents in his skin from Yoongi gripping so hard as he pounded into him. Taehyung was wrecked, he was whimpering and screaming like crazy. Taehyung's toes curled as Yoongi slammed into him even harder. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Taehyung yelled. Yoongi leaned forward and whispered into Taehyung's ear. "Cum for me, Daddy." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and screamed out Yoongi's name as he came on the sheets. 

Taehyung looked so fucked out and wreck, it drove Yoongi insane. He moaned as he felt his release coming. Taehyung could feel himself already getting hard again as he moaned and looked back at Yoongi. Yoongi's black hair stuck to his forehead, his bottom lip was between his teeth. He was covered in sweat. 

Yoongi moaned and gripped onto Taehyung's waist, he let out a string of cuss words as he came inside of Taehyung. Taehyung moaned loudly. Yoongi laid down and breathed heavily. "Fuck, don't move just yet baby.." 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip as he watched his cum run down to Taehyung's balls. Taehyung sat up once Yoongi smacked his ass. Taehyung crawled on top of him and rubbed his ass against against Yoongi's semi-hard cock. Yoongi smirked. "Again?" Taehyung bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Daddy wants more..."   
Yoongi rubbed on Taehyung's thighs. "Ride me then." 

Taehyung reached back and eagerly sat down on Yoongi's cock. Taehyung began to grind against Yoongi, he leaned forward and kissed and made out with him. Yoongi wrapped his hand around Taehyung’s cock, pumping it as Taehyung began to bounce on his cock. Taehyung moaned out and placed his hands behind him on Yoongi’s thighs as he bounced harder and faster. 

Taehyung released over Yoongi’s hand and stomach. Yoongi flipped them over and stuck his fingers in Taehyung’s mouth as he fucked him hard. Taehyung sucked and licked his cum from Yoongi’s fingers, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning loudly as Yoongi pounded into him. 

Yoongi leaned over and moaned Taehyung’s name into his ear as he released inside of him a second time. They were both breathing heavily. Yoongi hovered over Taehyung, he was still inside of him. Taehyung looked up at Yoongi and smiled. “I love you.” Yoongi smiled and kissed his husband over and over. “I love you more, handsome.” Taehyung smiled and watched as Yoongi laid next to him. 

Taehyung pressed his ass against Yoongi’s crotch and sighed happily. “Maybe we can go again... later...” Taehyung said as he closed his eyes. Yoongi chuckled and sat up a bit. “I mean, I should probably take a shower...” Taehyung sat up. “Need some company?” He asked with a smirk. 

Yoongi chuckled and kissed on Taehyung’s shoulder and neck. “Some company would be nice.” Taehyung got up and took Yoongi’s hand. He dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. They both stepped inside. 

Taehyung smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck. “Happy anniversary, my love.” Taehyung said. Yoongi smiled and kissed him softly. “Happy anniversary, baby... I can’t wait to celebrate all the many more to come.” 

They stood under the water kissing for a minute or so. Yoongi pulled away and looked into the eyes of the love of his life. “I’ll love you forever and always, Kim Taehyung.” Taehyung smiled and kissed Yoongi passionately underneath the warm falling water.


	29. Epilogue: Part 5

"Thank you guys again! We haven't been able to have a date night in forever." Jennie said to Jimin and Hoseok. They both nodded. "We love watching them." Jimin said with a smile. Hoseok blushed and nodded slowly. 

Jennie looked at Jungkook and smiled. She leaned over to her husband and whispered. "Jimin seriously has no clue?" Jungkook looked between his friends and shook his head. "No." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sitting right here. I have no clue about what?" 

Jungkook smiled and patted Jimin's head. "Nothing, hyung. Um Taehyung and Yoons are coming over to drop off more children for you to watch!" Jimin groaned. "Well, I see why you asked the both of us now." Jimin said. Jungkook looked at Jennie and smirked. "Right. Anyways, have fun!"

Jimin looked over at Hoseok as Jennie and Jungkook left. "Nine children are too many." Hoseok nodded. "But we can do it Jiminie! We're the fun uncles, the kids love us." Jimin smiled and nodded. "You're right." Hoseok smiled and stood up. "I'm gonna go check on the baby and the other four." Jimin sighed as Hoseok left. 

The doorbell rang about thirty minutes later. "Mommy! I don't want to play with my cousins, can't we just stay home with you and dad?" Jimin and Taehyung hugged and talked a bit. Yoonji squatted down and looked at her youngest. "Chan, baby, it's just for a couple hours. Your brothers will be here too." 

Chan pouted and hugged Yoonji tightly. "Don't leave mommy..." Jimin smiled then furrowed his eyebrows. "Where are the other three?" He asked. Taehyung sighed. "They're probably still in the car, refusing to get out." Taehyung walked back outside and over to the car. 

Yoonji stood up, holding Chan in her arms. "I think someone is gonna have a rough time once school starts." Jimin gasped. "What, Chanie, you're gonna start school this year? That's exciting buddy, I loved school." Chan pouted and rested his head on Yoonji's shoulder. 

Hoseok walked back inside. "Chanie!" Chan perked up and held his arms out for Hoseok. Hoseok walked over and picked him up. "Uncle Hobi!" Jimin pouted. "Chanie, you didn't great Uncle Jimin very nicely." Yoonji said. Chan jumped onto Jimin. Jimin laughed as he caught him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jimin." Jimin smiled and hugged him. 

Yoonji sighed and looked out the door. "Babe! What are they doing?!" Taehyung sighed. "They locked the doors!" "I'm sorry dad, I tried-" Taehyung smiled and gave his eldest a quick side hug and kiss on the head. "It's okay Soonyoung, you were just trying to help." Taehyung sighed again. "You two better open this god damn door, or else you'll both be grounded." 

Seungkwan looked at his older brother. "Hyungie... Dad's really really mad..." Jihoon looked out at Taehyung and pouted. He reached over and unlocked the door. Taehyung quickly got them both out of their car seats. "Get inside, now." Jihoon and Seungkwan both ran inside and hid behind Hoseok and Jimin. Taehyung walked in with Soonyoung. 

Yoonji sighed and pushed Soonyoung's hair back in a loving manner. "Soonyoung will help you guys with those two, they're a handful." Hoseok picked up Seungkwan and Jihoon. "Ah, we'll be fine! Soonyoung, just have fun with your cousins tonight." Chan reached out for Taehyung. "Dad!" Taehyung chuckled and took him from Jimin and gave him a hug. "Call us if you need anything, alright?" Taehyung said to Hoseok and Jimin. He kissed Chan's cheek and handed him over to Yoonji. 

After about twenty more minutes, Taehyung and Yoonji were finally able to leave. Soonyoung sighed as his three younger brother's began to cry. "Babies.... Mom and Dad will be back to pick us up tomorrow! Come on, let's go outside and play with Wonwoo, Mingyu, Lisa, and Jisoo." Hoseok watched as Soonyoung escorted his brothers outside. He sighed. "This should be fun." 

Jimin chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "What should we feed them?" Hoseok smiled. "I think we should just get pizza." Jimin nodded. "I agree." Jimin patted Hoseok's chest. "Smart thinking. Ooo, someone's been working out." Hoseok blushed a bit. Jimin chuckled and took his phone out. Hoseok was about to say something, but they still had hours to go and he didn't want to ruin the night if Jimin didn't feel the same way. Hoseok watched as Jimin called the pizza place. 

He felt a tug on his pants. "Uncle Hobi, will you play with us?" Lisa asked. All the kids had came inside. Hoseok smiled and laughed. "Yeah, come on all of you, let's go back outside." Jimin smiled as he watched him leave with the kids. 

—

Jimin was holding the baby as he looked outside at Hoseok and the kids. Jimin chuckled and smiled. Hoseok looked like he was hurt as he walked back inside. "You okay?" Jimin asked. "Ugh I'm getting too old." Hoseok said as he rubbed his back. Jimin laughed and put the baby down in her play pen. "Sit on the couch, hyung." 

Hoseok did as he was told and sighed out happily as Jimin began to massage his shoulders. He leaned down to whisper in Hoseok's ear. "I know it was your lower back, but I'll get that spot later. If the kids see you on the floor, they could hurt it more." Hoseok blushed and nodded. "T-thanks.." Jimin stopped as the door bell rang. "Foods here." Hoseok grabbed his wallet. "I got it." Jimin went to go get the kids. 

Jimin was cleaning up after them as Hoseok went to go put a movie on for them. Hoseok walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jimin. "I feel like some of them will get pretty sleepy soon, wanna help me set up beds?" Hoseok asked. Jimin smiled. "Sure!" 

—

"And the baby is also asleep, finally." Hoseok said as he sat down next to Jimin. "What are we watching?" Jimin shrugged. "I can massage your back now if you want." Hoseok nodded and laid on the floor. Hoseok groaned and Jimin kneaded onto him. "Shhh, hyung." Jimin said as he laughed. "It feels so good..." 

Jimin smiled and rubbed on Hoseok's back. "Hyung?" "Hmm?" Hoseok grabbed his shirt he had taken off and balled it up to rest his head on. "Have you ever thought about having children?" Hoseok pouted a bit. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone though.." Jimin chuckled a bit. "It's just... You're like amazing with kids, anyone would be lucky to have children with you." Jimin said. 

Hoseok turned onto his back. "Park Jimin, Are you implying that you want to have children with me?" Jimin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean... All of our friends have kids now.. we're almost in our thirties... We don't like have to-" Hoseok sat up, his face so close to Jimin's, he could feel Hoseok's breath hit his lips. 

"We don't have to be together... But... I think we want to be together." Jimin looked into Hoseok's eyes before he started to lean in. "That we need to be together...." Hoseok whispered. Jimin tackled Hoseok down to the ground as he kissed him. 

They laid on the floor and made out for a bit until a cry woke them. Jimin reluctantly pulled away. He got up and went to get the baby. Hoseok chuckled and bit down on his bottom lip as he got up and sat on the couch. 

A couple minutes later, Jimin walked back in. Jimin walked over and sat on Hoseok's lap. "Is this okay?" Jimin asked as his lips brushed up against Hoseok's. Hoseok smirked and ran his hands up Jimin's shirt. "Mhm.." 

Jimin chuckled before their lips met again. A hour pasted and the friction from rubbing up against each other wasn't enough for them anymore. Hoseok wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere or the fact he had been holding it back for so long that made him say: "I love you, Jimin." Hoseok blurted it out as Jimin pulled away to catch his breath. "W-What...?" 

Hoseok smiled softly. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a while.. I know its sudden... but we haven't just been friends for two years, its been much much longer and-" Jimin smiled as he kissed Hoseok. "I love you too, hyung." Hoseok smiled and laid Jimin down on the couch as they started to make out again. 

—

"I swear to god, if I am pregnant again, I am going to kill you." Jennie said as she walked inside. "I thought you got your tubes tied? Besides, that's what you said the last time." Jennie sighed. "No, dumbass, you never listen to me! I'm getting them tied next month! Did I not tell you to not cum inside me, BECAUSE-"

Jungkook put his hand over Jennie's mouth. "You hear that?" Jennie listened then scrunched up her nose. "You go check." Jungkook sighed as he walked into the living room. "Hyungs- Jesus fuck! Seriously?" Jungkook covered his eyes and turned away. 

Jennie walked in and blushed. "Oh... ohh... wow.. Hoseok-oppa, you um.. have a nice-" "Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence." Jungkook said as he looked at his wife. 

Hoseok and Jimin finished getting dressed. "Well... we're gonna go home now... Bye guys." Hoseok said as he grabbed Jimin's hand and lead him towards the door. "Are the others here?" Jungkook asked. "Yep, Tae said that they would pick them up tomorrow." Jungkook chuckled. "Alright, good night you two love birds." 

Jimin and Hoseok both blushed before they looked at each other and smiled. "Oh, it's gonna be a great night." Hoseok said as he smirked at Jimin who blushed and smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to finally end it here! There was going to be one last chapter but I just couldn’t bring myself to write it... now, that doesn’t mean I won’t post it as like a bonus or something in the future. But thank you all so so so much for reading!!! <3 
> 
> I love you all!


End file.
